<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forged Throne Book II by CaptainGlenmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942066">The Forged Throne Book II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlenmore/pseuds/CaptainGlenmore'>CaptainGlenmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Forged Throne [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs &amp; Humans, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Heartache, M/M, Marriage, Romance, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlenmore/pseuds/CaptainGlenmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lich King lies defeated, and peacetime has come. Once again, Valerica Glenmore and Varian Wrynn must work to heal the wounds inflicted upon their kingdom, but it proves harder than first expected.  Difficult decisions must be made, and only the High King of the Alliance and his Lady can make them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s), Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Valerica Glenmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Forged Throne [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not so happily ever after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Six months had passed since the defeat of the Lich King, and the grey October weather perfectly mirrored the state of Stormwind City. </p><p> </p><p>The journey towards true contentment within the kingdom had become as sluggish as those who lived there, and no one was sure how to release themselves from the rut that they had fallen into. </p><p> </p><p>Tears of grief and frustration still stained most faces, and they were looking to become all the more permanent as the days went on. </p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of the war had been brutal to everyone within the Alliance, be them shopkeep or nobleman; gold was in short supply, and food was even scarcer, and while they didn’t exactly <em> blame </em> King Varian Wrynn for it, they did demand answers from him, answers he could not give. </p><p> </p><p>He’d exhausted both himself and his council in trying to find a solution to Stormwind’s ruined economy, but none had presented themselves thus far…well, ones he was willing to listen to at least. </p><p> </p><p>He’d lost enough sleep over the issue to make it necessary for Val to step in, and the results of her intervention were obvious that morning. </p><p> </p><p>His rumbling snores sounded akin to the thunder outside, telling her that he’d taken his aid and was in the clutches of decent sleep, something he’d only been enjoying for the two months since he’d resumed the blue potion. </p><p> </p><p>In a cruel twist of fate, helping Varian with his sleep had made it impossible for Val to deal with the problems she was having concerning her own. </p><p> </p><p>Awoken by another nightmare, she sat listening to the rain beating against the window with a book she was only half reading perched on her bent legs. </p><p> </p><p>Her sleep heavy eyes must’ve read the same line on the page about ten times, but she knew that going back to bed wasn’t an option, not unless she wanted to be plagued by the ghost of the dragon that had reopened very old wounds every single night. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking dragons...” she muttered, turning the page simply to give her something new to look at. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at a knock on the door, furrowing her brow and reaching over to her bedside. A glance at her watch told her exactly who it was and as her face relaxed, a smile crept onto it.</p><p> </p><p> “Come in, Anduin,” she called, already shuffling up to make room for the prince as he scurried into their chambers and dove underneath the thick furs covering the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, Milady, he came pelting down the hall looking like he’d just seen a ghost…” Varro informed her, poking his head in as Alice trotted in to find her young master. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Varro. Can you close the door and get Nan to bring some hot chocolates up please?” she replied, and with a bow, the guard did as he was told, giving her a chance to look across at the large lump that was her stepson. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin,” she said, poking what she presumed was his backside, “Anduin, come out from there, you’re going to roast.” </p><p> </p><p>The top of his head appeared, just so she could see Anduin shake it. </p><p> </p><p>“Not until it’s over,” he said with fear coating his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“It is over, Little Lion.” She knew it was a lie, but she didn’t want to explain to Varian later on how their son had overheated in the middle of autumn. </p><p> </p><p>His cerulean eyes looked up at her with such trust that she felt awful for even saying it, and he slowly crawled from his hiding place.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, another crack of lightning illuminated their window, filling the room with a blue glow and making Anduin yell in absolute fear, yanking the furs harder and disappearing under them. </p><p> </p><p>Both the noise and sudden removal of his coverings had made Varian stop snoring, and the king rolled over with annoyance written all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s making that infernal racket?” He grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a thunderstorm and Anduin woke up,” Val calmly explained, getting her bookmark from the bedside table and slipping it into the spine of her book. </p><p> </p><p>She put it down and gave Alice a few loving pets, patting the mattress that Anduin had left free in his desperation to curl up and letting the dog sit there. Varian sighed, groping across the bed and forcibly ripping the furs from Anduin’s white-knuckled grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, it’s a bit of thunder. It’s not going to hurt you,” he said gruffly, clearly not feeling as sympathetic as Val was. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s scary, Father,” Anduin whimpered, trying in vain to regain his shelter back from his father’s tight fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“A lot of things are scary, Anduin. What will you do, hide under the covers every time? I’m not prone to asking things three times, son, so get out from there before I get angry,” he growled, and as uncouth as his approach had been, it had worked, and soon the boy was stiffly sitting between him and Val. </p><p> </p><p>She put an arm around Anduin’s shoulders, giving him silent permission to lean against her and half bury his face in the nightgown she’d been pretty much forced to wear for the past few weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Varian rolled once more, ending up on his side and sniffing like an angry bull. “Your mum needs her rest, son, and she won’t get it with you running around screeching like a frightened boar,” he muttered, gathering the furs and piling them back over himself. </p><p> </p><p>Val’s gut dropped as he said it, and despite his clear intention for her to stay in bed, it made her need to leave it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum?” Anduin called after her, asking an entire question with one word. Val gave him a wobbly smile, gradually straightening as she went to the washroom. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Anduin, I just need to freshen up, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>That made Varian’s ears prick. “Do you need me, Sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p> She shook her head, forgetting his eyes were closed. </p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s not as bad as it was, so I can deal with it myself, thank you,” she replied, already feeling her eyes beginning to moisten as she closed the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t exactly been lying; the cramps she’d fallen victim to were easing more every day, and even the bleeding was starting to stem. Soon it would be like there was nothing at all wrong with her when really, there was always going to be, at least deeper down. </p><p> </p><p>They’d only been home a month or two before they’d received the news that Val was pregnant again. Neither of them had known what to think or do at first, to the point where they hadn’t even told Anduin for a few days so they could get their heads straight. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they’d reconciled to the fact and even started to enjoy it, elated that they’d been given a second chance so soon. </p><p> </p><p>But as was the way with most things in their lives, fate had chosen to be unkind. Before her belly had even rounded properly, Val had started fitting in the middle of the night, negating the ‘it’s only later on’ theory and finally showing Varian the brutal results of what they’d brushed off as a simple ‘setback’ years ago. </p><p> </p><p>She’d lost the baby, with his only consolation being that he was there to see her through it this time around.</p><p> </p><p>It had devastated both of them to experience the same loss twice in one year; Val had been inconsolable, and Varian had felt a sense of defeat that he didn’t even think possible. </p><p> </p><p>It had led them to discuss what they had been dreading from the moment they’d found out about Val’s growths all those years ago, and after a full night of tears and reluctance, they’d come to a heartbreaking decision.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to stop trying.</p><p> </p><p>After nearly ten years of dreaming that they’d one day sire a child of their own, Varian had locked the nursery door for good, and Val had put everything of Anduin’s that they’d intended on passing down in sealed in trunks and cases, never to be used again. </p><p> </p><p>It was a crippling blow, but in Varian’s mind at least, it had been a necessary one. Never again did he want to watch Val bleed until her eyes rolled back, and Val never wanted to get her hopes built up again just to have her own body betray her. </p><p> </p><p>They’d of course told Anduin their sorrowful news, but had thus far neglected to inform him that they weren’t giving it another go. Val had a sneaking suspicion though that the lad already knew, he was just too kind to say anything to them about it. </p><p> </p><p>He was intelligent, and he made no secret of it, so it was safe to assume that he was aware of a lot more than he let on. </p><p> </p><p>She gently wiped her face with the washcloth she’d been wringing between both hands, feeling both last night’s tears and this morning's grogginess begin to ease with every stroke.</p><p> </p><p>While she found the thunder strangely comforting, it had brought a heaviness to the air that she didn’t need right now, so she used the quiet five minutes she had to actually freshen herself up, as she’d told Anduin she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Opening an ornate box sitting on the towel table, she took one of many linen pads that she’d required for the past month or so. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t bother pulling the screen around as she sat to change it over from last night’s, and didn’t even flinch when the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>The large shadow blocking the candlelight from their chambers told her who the ‘intruder’ was with just a glance, and she smiled at Varian as he closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin’s under the bed,” he told her, passing her the small drawstring bag she was reaching for. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t at all surprised. “I take it the dogs joined him there?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian chuckled, leaning back on the same table she’d just been standing at. “Indeed, so we’ll have to bribe them both with treats when the time comes,” he said rather merrily considering he’d not been up long. </p><p> </p><p>Val tied the bag closed and dropped it in the wicker basket nearby, letting her nightgown brush her feet as she stood. </p><p> </p><p>“I might have already taken care of that; I told Varro to wake Nan up and ask her to bring hot chocolates.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian took her spot once she was at the basin, resting one arm on the wall. She must’ve noticed the look on his face from the way she was bending over to get a good look at it. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Did you want a coffee?” she asked with a tease to her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Varian grimaced, haphazardly tying his trousers back up and repeating her routine with the basin. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, the drink isn’t the problem. If you’ve summoned Nan, that almost guarantees that Gregor won’t be far behind. I’m suddenly reminded that what we’re dealing with right now is real, and not just a bad dream,” he lamented, drying his hands off. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing what you pay him to, Varian,” Val pointed out, ducking under his arm when he opened the door and held it open for her. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I’d kept Lee as my chamberlain instead of letting you take him on. I like him a lot more,” he admitted, getting a grin in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s officially part of <em> my </em> household, so you’ll just have to put up with the stick in the mud.” </p><p> </p><p>With the way their luck had been going, Varian had half expected Gregor to be standing there as she said it, but the room thankfully seemed quite empty excepting the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>The only other evidence that Anduin was even still here came from the scattered squeaks and muttered ‘<em> it’s just thunder, father said it won’t hurt me’  </em>sounding from under the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He bent over, well aware that it was difficult for Val to do at the moment, and lifted the sheet so he could see some semblance of his son’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you come out from there? You’re a boy, not a damn goblin!” he commanded, groaning in annoyance when Anduin didn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>“Goblins don’t go under beds father!” </p><p> </p><p>If he were prone to it, Val would see this as the point where Varian started snarling and frothing at the mouth. To her relief, he simply straightened, closed his eyes, muttered a few curses, and bent back. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, hiding from your fears will do nothing but make you a nervous wreck later on in life. It’s better-” He slid an arm under to try and reach for the boy, “-to <em> face them,”  </em>he growled, blindly snatching thin air and swearing under his breath a few times more.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin Wrynn, you get your backside out of there now, or so help me I’ll wring your bloody-”</p><p> </p><p>“Varian!” Val loudly interjected. </p><p> </p><p>The king ran a frustrated hand through his loose hair, getting to his feet and flaring his nostrils at the spot where he knew his son was curled up. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, stay under there all day, I don’t give a damn.” He held Val’s gaze, making sure to speak directly to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Val, tell Nan when she arrives that Anduin won’t be joining us for breakfast. I’m having a bath,” he said, putting enough emphasis on the right words to make Val realise where he was going with this new tactic. </p><p> </p><p>“I will. If she asks, what shall I say to do with it?” she asked, coating her voice with as much casual curiosity as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“The hounds will probably enjoy it; Light knows they don’t get bacon often,” Varian replied, giving her a wink and a kiss on the cheek as he passed. </p><p> </p><p>Already they could see their son’s fingertips begin to emerge, but they retreated with the next batch of lightening. </p><p> </p><p>“I might claim his toast though; I think we’re having cinnamon,” Val carried on, watching Anduin’s hands reappear. </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s my favourite,” a tiny voice whined, and sure enough, the potential revoking of his meal had been the one thing to bring Anduin back into the room with them. </p><p> </p><p>“There now, was that so difficult?” Varian asked, but Anduin wasn’t listening; he was too engrossed by staring at the window as if it were going to explode. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin?” Val’s gentle nudge made the prince finally look over at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh…no, I suppose it wasn’t,” he muttered, bringing his legs to his chest and ignoring Alice’s attempts to make him smile with gentle licks to his face. </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>I’m sorry for being such a scaredy-cat,” he whimpered. a shadow of guilt washed over Varian’s hard features, softening them and making his brow furrow in concern instead of anger. </p><p> </p><p>His heavy footsteps were the only sound to counter the thunder as he crossed the room, silently sitting next to a curled up Anduin. "I’m fairly certain no one called you such a thing, Anduin,” he said, putting a hand on the boy’s back to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p> “You’re both thinking it though,” Anduin mumbled into his bare knees, “…everyone thinks it about me.” </p><p> </p><p>A few firm rubs of his father’s palm made the prince slowly uncurl, which was something, they supposed. “Why on Azeroth would anyone think that of you, son? Plenty of people are scared of things that others find strange. Like your mum and spiders- or your mum and feet, or your mum and-” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, alright Varian, I think he gets your point,” Val interrupted, watching a small smile </p><p>appear on Anduin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Mum’s not scared of feet father, you made that up,” he accused, hearing Varian’s loud guffaw even over the pelting rain. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not, I can swear to the Light on that one. She’s threatened physical harm upon me when mine even so much as brush her leg of a night,” he declared, making Anduin’s head rise. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, is it mum?” The tips of Val’s ears grew annoyingly hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Well…it’s no so much a fear, per se. I just find them disgusting, that’s all,” she explained, folding her arms. “But that’s not the point. The point your father is poorly making is that everyone’s allowed to be scared sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>Anduin squirmed away from his father’s touch, curling up even more. “But I’m a prince,” he said glumly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Varian asked, letting Alice lay on his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Princes and kings aren’t supposed to be scared. They’re supposed to be tough and brave.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian thought long and hard about his response before he gave it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not always brave, Anduin. I get scared sometimes- well, actually, a lot of the time- and I don’t think it makes me any less of a king,” he calmly told him, earning quite the look of confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“But you never look scared,” he retorted, stiffening as another rumble shook the window pane. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because your father’s a stubborn ape. He doesn’t let himself look scared,” Val pointed out, tying her hair up ready to take her bath. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mum’s right, son. I don’t allow myself to look scared because that’s just the way I am. The fact that you can show your fear is rather admirable, at least in my view, for it means that you’re willing to let others help you. In the long run, that’s a much better way of living,” Varian insisted, watching Anduin’s face change a few times until he settled on a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s alright to be a little bit scared, as long as I don’t let it get in the way?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian reached over to affectionately tousle his already messy hair. “Exactly. Take the storm for instance; you can tell us you don’t like it and come to our bed, but hiding under it was a bit much for the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin slowly nodded, making Val wonder how much he’d actually absorbed. “…So I can have my breakfast?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian wasn’t exactly sure who started laughing first, but both he and Val were chortling like naughty children. “Yes, son, you can have your breakfast, just promise me that you’ll heed even a single word of what I’ve said,” he implored, catching Anduin when he embraced him. “I will father!” </p><p> </p><p>Varian kissed his ruddy cheek, pulling him back so he could look at him. “Well then, we better get off our rumps and get ourselves going, we have council, and you have school,” he declared, making Anduin’s nose scrunch. “Don’t want to go to school.” Varian patted his arm, lifting him from his lap. “Well, son, I don’t want to go to council, but we do what we must.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The storm had well and truly abated by the time they’d finished breakfast, but a fast and heavy rain was still drumming its beat onto the tall stain glass of the council chamber windows. </p><p> </p><p>The brazier sitting in the middle of the room blazed with a soft heat, but no one sitting at the large circular table was feeling comforted by it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m merely suggesting, Your Majesty-” </p><p> </p><p>Varian raised a hand to cut Ridgewell off. “I know what you’re suggesting, Your Grace, but I just don’t see it working without dangerous repercussions,” he argued, glad to hear a noise of agreement come from Val’s pursed lips.</p><p> </p><p>“If we raise taxes <em> now </em>, not only will almost everyone default on them, we’ll have another round of protests on our hands, and it’ll end up costing more in extra guards,” she pressed, and the grey-haired Count pulled a face of reluctant acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>Hartfield was next on the proverbial chopping block, steepling his long, knobbly fingers in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, the ambassador for Bonan has put forward a potential solution, if I may?” he offered, and Varian’s grimace deepened. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already told Malik Nizaar that I’m not accepting a loan from him. We’ve already got the Stonemasons’ debt hanging over our heads like a damn guillotine, I’m not going to risk adding another blade simply for a quick fix,” he growled, but Hartfield, who had been a councilman since the time of King Llane, wasn’t fazed by Varian’s flares in temper. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, Your Majesty, but I speak of another solution. The Malik proposes that instead of a loan, that Your Majesty agrees to a match between Prince Anduin, and his daughter, Princess Nafia. She’s only five years old, but the wedding will not take place until the both of them are of age,” he explained, as if that would be the biggest problem Varian would have with the idea. </p><p> </p><p>The King’s face blackened with a scowl. “Let me guess, he’s offering ludicrous amounts of coin for her dowry instead?” </p><p> </p><p>Hartfield nodded. “Eight hundred-thousand gold, Your Majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>A few faces lit up at the prospect, but Varian clearly didn’t share their enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>“You tell that impertinent bastard-!” </p><p> </p><p>A swift kick to his shin from a straight-faced Val cut off further insult, reminding the king of the ridiculous promise he’d made to Anduin upon his return of at least <em> attempting </em> to keep his temper in check. </p><p> </p><p>It was proving difficult, anyone could see it, but they could appreciate that he was trying. </p><p> </p><p>“You can relay to the Malik that while the offer is greatly appreciated, Stormwind politely refuses. We have no plans or desire to promise Prince Anduin to anybody, regardless of the monetary benefits.” Val said a tad more diplomatically, earning a grateful gaze from Varian, but a look of disappointment from practically everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, it would be a boon to the kingdom! That amount of gold could fill the royal coffers in a heartbeat!” </p><p> </p><p>Varian raised a hand to quiet their objections, taking a swig of his ale. </p><p> </p><p>“I have made it quite plain since the Prince’s birth that all betrothals would be fervently refused. Nothing has changed since then, and never shall for that matter,” he said with a firmness in his voice that held no room for arguments. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, I implore you to reconsider. It would mean a permanent alliance with Northern Samarkand, and the fruits of such an alliance could prove remarkable,” Katrana said with her usual velveted tone.</p><p> </p><p>It grated on Val today as much as it did any other, and a small amount of unwarranted jealousy crept up her spine again. </p><p> </p><p>“We already <em> have  </em>an alliance with Northern Samarkand, Lady Prestor.” She said it with more bite to her voice than she’d initially meant, and it earnt her a quizzical look from a confused Varian. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, there have been questions about the stability of the Alliance now the war is over…” a cautious Lescovar pointed out, and Varian could do nothing but sigh, bending two fingers towards Gregor. </p><p> </p><p>“There are no plans to disband the Alliance simply because we’re not at war, Your Grace. The whole point of it, in the beginning, was to establish a network between our kingdoms as well as an army, and that’s exactly how I intend to keep it. Gregor will have a notice put up in the Trade District reassuring the people that those of the Alliance Kingdoms that have chosen Stormwind as their own have no reason to believe that their situation is changing,” Varian declared, glad to find the chamberlain already scribing every word that was coming out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“The other Kingdoms of the Alliance have already accepted financial aid from Samarkand, Your Majesty. It would behoove you-” Katrana started, but Varian wasn’t having it.</p><p> </p><p>“The other kingdoms don’t already have another loan outstanding, Milady, <em> as I’ve already said, </em>” he said, trying to keep his tone even. </p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Your Majesty….we’ve been consistently paying the Stonemasons for over three years. Surely they’ve received sufficient compensation for their work by now?” she concluded, clearly not concerned with the repetition of the subject, or the redness slowly creeping up Varian’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“The work they’ve done for Stormwind is beyond anything we could’ve asked for, Lady Prestor, and the Stonemasons deserve to be paid in full for it,” Val answered instead, putting a hand on Varian’s simply to calm him. </p><p> </p><p>“But to the detriment of Stormwind’s people? When half of them hail from Stranglethorn?” Katrana shot back, and Val knew damn well that she was trying to get a rise from her. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Varian and the others gathered around the table…it worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Where they hail from holds no bearing on anything, Milady. That’s like saying we should tax the dwarves and the elves simply because they’re not from here, yet you didn’t even mention them,” she snapped, putting her quill down. </p><p> </p><p>“Simply because we’re not giving them ludicrous amounts of gold every month, Lady Glenmore, gold that rightfully belongs to the crown,” Katrana countered, making Val’s back teeth grind even more. </p><p> </p><p>“They gave us back our home, Lady Prestor, you can’t simply wave them aside because you feel that they’ve outgrown their usefulness!” Her voice was growing in volume, and apparently, everyone noticed, including Varian, who put a hand on her thigh and gave it a light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, let’s not bicker like children-” </p><p> </p><p>“We have it on good authority that over half the Stonemasons on the registry have <em> not </em> applied for Elwynnian citizenship, as countless others have. So Stormwind gold is going to those living illegally within our lands!” Katrana said, completely ignoring the king’s attempt at diplomacy. </p><p> </p><p>“You say that as if they’re the source of all Stormwind’s problems! Ceasing one minor payment isn’t going to suddenly fill our coffers, Lady Prestor!” </p><p> </p><p>Varian pounded a fist against the table. “That’s enough! Both of you have valid arguments, but I cannot have them flung across this chamber as if we’re five years old!” </p><p> </p><p>Both Katrana and Val stared reproachfully at the other for a tense few seconds. “Apologies, Your Majesty,” Katrana said first, slipping back to her usual calm demeanour. </p><p> </p><p>Val wasn’t so easily placated though and had a face as thunderous as the earlier storm. She nevertheless echoed Katrana’s apology, and Varian could do nothing but shut his binder with a sharp slap. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that was a prime example of how little we’ve accomplished today, gentlemen,” he said through gritted teeth. “We’ll conclude this meeting here, and reconvene in three days. Let’s pray that we come to a solution by then.” </p><p> </p><p>They noticed he didn’t stand, meaning that it was one of those rare occasions where they were to leave first. As they all rose, bowed, and filed out, Varian turned his annoyed gaze to Val. </p><p> </p><p>“I would appreciate it if you didn’t turn my council chamber into a boxing ring,” he chided. </p><p> </p><p>Val grunted in anger, gathering the loose sheets of parchment scattered at her station. </p><p> </p><p>“She started it,” she grumbled, tying her binder closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be petulant, it doesn’t become a woman of your age,” he calmly responded, piling his paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? She riles me up,” Val mumbled, draining whatever lemon water was left in her goblet.</p><p> </p><p>“I know she does, but that’s no excuse. You take the bait every time, and it can’t continue,” he said, shoving his chair back. He took notice of how she didn’t take his offered hand, choosing instead to fall into step with him. </p><p> </p><p>“What she was suggesting was absurd, Varian, surely you saw that?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian sighed, nearly knocking poor Gregor over with how forcefully he gave him their binders after wrestling hers from her. </p><p> </p><p>“I did, but on the balance…she did have a point,” he said, bracing himself for some form of physical assault, but finding a look of pure offense in its place.</p><p> </p><p>“A poi- how the hells did she have a point?! Suggesting that we starve hundreds of people and deprive them of money we <em> promised </em>-” </p><p> </p><p>Varian put the butt of his hand on her mouth. “Will you keep your voice down? I don’t want the world and its mother knowing our business, and you damn well know that.” </p><p> </p><p>He took his hand away to open the chamber door, giving a nod to Jon and Varro in permission to move. </p><p> </p><p>They barked orders at the four new guards Varian had added to their retinue, and in two neat lines, followed the monarch and his Lady as they traversed the corridor. </p><p> </p><p>“We promised them a certain amount for their services, yes, but I can’t ignore that it’s been six years since that day, and our circumstances have changed substantially,” he explained, noticing that the dirty look on her face didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, I’m as grateful as you are for what the Stonemasons have done for Stormwind, but I have to do what is best <em> for </em> Stormwind. Having a camp full of people that are occupying vital farmland when they have no obligation, or legal right to be here is doing the opposite, from a certain point of view.”</p><p> </p><p>She shoved her hair behind her ear, finding herself growing more annoyed by the second. “Katrana’s point of view?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian’s brows snapped down. “No, a <em> King’s </em> point of view. My people can’t eat, and Westfall’s plains are notorious for being ideal for crops. Crops we desperately need,” he argued. </p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t think that warrants throwing them all out on their arses,” Val mumbled, and while Varian was sympathetic, he had to hold his ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Stormwind’s been finished for nearly four years, Val. That’s four years of the Stonemasons having no work, and simply living from the gold we’re giving them, while our people lost gold because of the war. It’s not exactly fair, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>He held her shoulder, coming to a stop. The rest of the group abruptly halted, but Varian’s focus was on Val. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to speak to Edwin. Discuss with him the very real possibility that our promise has to be broken.” </p><p> </p><p>Val’s face made her feelings on the idea very clear. “Excuse me? Why do I have to do your dirty work? You’re the King,” she protested, looking up to find that his neck was beginning to match his burgundy doublet again. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be better coming from someone with an established rapport with the man, that’s all,” he replied, clenching his jaw to keep his voice down. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian, I have very few friends left, and surprisingly, I count Edwin as one of them. Don’t make me ruin that for the sake of a few coins,” she almost sounded as if she were begging him, but her hard visage told him otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>“If we can make the Stonemason debt go away, I’d be more open to considering a loan from Nizaar. So it’s not just for ‘a few coins’, Val,” he hissed, mindful that the Throne Room was full of the usual crowd moving through it as they were. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you say will make me like this,” she spat, and his nostrils finally flared.</p><p> </p><p>“For once in my life, I don’t care about your feelings on the matter. You’re to set up a meeting with Edwin in the next week, and that is <em> final </em>,” he seethed, earning a glare right back. </p><p> </p><p>“Or what? You’ll put me to bed with no supper?” She could swear a vein was threatening to burst from his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t have to, because you’re going to do it,” he ground out between clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to do shi-” </p><p> </p><p>Val’s curse was cut off by a rather timid Gregor clearing his throat, and the two of them spun simultaneously to glare at the interruption. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Varian barked, staring down at the shorter man.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, I must remind you that both yourself and Lady Glenmore are in public,” Gregor explained, making them both realise that they had an uncanny knack for walking and arguing at the same time without even noticing. </p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s a good thing this conversation is over,” Varian said, squaring his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s in no way over, but It <em> can </em> wait until we’re back in our chambers,” Val replied, clenching her fists. </p><p> </p><p>They stared each other down for a good few seconds before Varian finally conceded, as she’d probably expected him to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Gregor. Go and fetch Anduin from the schoolroom and take him to the dining hall. We’ll join him presently,” Varian commanded, and of course, Gregor gave him a bow and carried out his order. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it when you do that,” Val said, quickening her pace just enough to stay a step or two ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I do it because you leave me no choice sometimes, your stubbornness gets in the way of your common sense,” Varian returned gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no excuse for you to beat your chest and tell me that ‘me man, you woman, you listen me’, like a damn orc,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare compare me to one of those filthy bastards,” he snarled, which probably didn’t make him look any less boorish. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sorry, but that’s how you’re acting!” she harshly whispered, hopping up the steps to the Residential Wing. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how hard it’s going to be for me to do what you’re asking. It’s different for you, you’re the king, he has to do what you say. But as far as Edwin -and most of this damn kingdom- are aware Varian, I’m just your fiancee, so really, he doesn’t even have to listen to a word that comes out of my mouth,” she ranted, completely ignoring his loud shushes as she stomped down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“He takes you a lot seriously than he does me, woman, it’s a well-known fact! You know how to speak to people like him!” </p><p> </p><p>Val whirled on her boot heel, looking absolutely livid. “’ People like him’? <em> PEOPLE LIKE HIM?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Varian knew he’d made a colossal error and held both hands up. “That’s not what I-” </p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s <em> exactly  </em>what you meant! He takes me seriously because we’re both working-class tripe, is that it?” She bellowed, making her brown skin turn a light shade of puce. </p><p> </p><p>“Working-class -yes. Tripe- absolutely not. I thought you’d always prided yourself on being from the same walk of life as him?” he rapidly said in case she started shouting again.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but not when you’re essentially using me as a human shield because of it, Varian,” she admitted, surprising herself with just how passionate she was getting about this. </p><p> </p><p>“You anticipate him becoming hostile? When you’ve told me numerous times that ‘he’s a good man’?” Varian fired back, glad to hear her voice lower a few decibels. </p><p> </p><p>“He is, but I can’t expect him to be happy about this, and neither can you!” Val stressed, snatching her hand away when he grabbed it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not happy about a lot of things either Val, but I have to swallow my unhappiness and do what is expected of me! Just as you do!” </p><p> </p><p>She huffed, shoving the door to their chambers open. </p><p> </p><p>“Why, when I’m not considered high enough to have an opinion!” she spat. </p><p> </p><p>Varian caught the door before it smacked him in the face, harshly instructing a concerned Varro and Jon to stay where they were and slamming it behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“When have I <em> ever </em> said that your opinion doesn’t matter?! Why do you suddenly think that your background is a problem now when all I’ve said is that the Stonemasons need to go?!” </p><p> </p><p>Val groaned in frustration, wishing they still had their liqueur cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s always been a problem, Varian, we’ve just been to busy to notice. Nearly every task you’ve given me since the Second War has involved ‘negotiating’ with the common folk, do you realise that?” she sighed, folding her arms, “not once have you said ‘I’ll send Lord whats-his-face or Lady something-or-other’. It’s like I’m just here to be one of your ambassadors.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian grunted in pure fury, taking only two strides to stand toe-to-toe with her. “You are my <em> wife.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Val met his gaze. “Then tell people I am,” she challenged, making his eyes flash. </p><p> </p><p>“We made an agreement when we decided to marry, Val,” he said with more uncertainty than he would’ve liked. </p><p> </p><p>In truth, he would be glad to tell everyone that they’d wed now peacetime was here -hells, it would mean less gold being spent on a wedding that didn’t mean anything. But something in his heart rightfully told him that would only cause them more problems. </p><p> </p><p>“It won’t change peoples’ views,” he rightfully told her, and her face fell. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware that I’ll have an invisible sign saying ‘Peasant’ around my neck for the rest of my life, I don’t need you reminding me,” she lamely told him, feeling his hand curl on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I am tasking you with Edwin because I trust you most. If I sent anyone else, the results would be catastrophic,” Varian said soothingly, using the momentary quiet to his advantage. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course it would be. Because they don’t ‘understand him’,” Val mocked, taking his hand away. Varian knew then that she was hurting, and once again, it was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>His words had cut deep, and no amount of balm he smothered them in now would help. “Val-” </p><p> </p><p>“We need to get ready for lunch. We’re already running behind as it is,” she said, cutting him off and disappearing into their closet. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we both agree to a ceasefire until afterward?” he cautiously asked, fighting the urge to follow her in case she saw it as being cornered. Val worried one of his shirts between both hands, pursing her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Val?” </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, coming back to the doorway and throwing the garment at him. “You know I don’t like arguing in front of Anduin, so of course my answer’s yes,” she glumly replied, continuing her task. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then you and I will discuss this as adults later on,” he said with a firmer tone, and apparently, she took it as badly as every other word that had come out of his mouth in the past ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she simply said, really making Varian feel as if they were children again, squabbling over the rules of a game they didn’t want to play anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he repeated, pulling his gloves off and tossing them onto the bed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About forty-five minutes later, Val emerged from the washroom to find Varian on their bed, fully dressed, with his eyes firmly closed. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t snoring, so he wasn’t asleep, but the fact that he had to lie down at all made her wonder if their argument had taken it out of him as much as it had done to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tired love?” she asked casually, scrunching her freshly washed curls with the towel covering both of her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Migraine,” he mumbled, furrowing his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to send for Lineker?” she asked sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve thought that you’d want me to suffer,” he said, forcing his face to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m angry at you doesn’t mean I’ll let you sit there in pain, you daft bastard,” she retorted, watching the corners of his mouth twitch and accepting it as a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Your concern is appreciated, but not necessary,” he assured her. She sat by his legs, putting the back of her hand on his forehead while her skin was still chilled from her bath and making him sigh in what she could only assume was relief. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t had one this bad for a while,” Val observed, getting an angry huff in return. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had you argue with me this much for a while,” he retorted, making it rather difficult for Val to continue being sympathetic. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian, you’ve decided on a whim to let hundreds of loyal workers starve. How the hells am I supposed to agree with that?” Val asked, putting her towel on the floor and folding her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“It was in no way a ‘whim’, Val, and if you stopped being a child for five seconds I could’ve told you as much,” Varian said through gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>He put a hand on his temple, grunting hard enough for her to stand again and cross over to the small table nestled between their armchairs. </p><p> </p><p>She filled a goblet for him from the water pitcher sitting upon it and brought it back, nudging his hand with it and watching his eyes finally open.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not childish to stand up to something I don’t agree with,” she argued, turning away to finish getting dressed. </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that you don’t agree with it, but that doesn’t change the necessity of it,” Varian said, taking a few cautious sips. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t patronise me, Varian. You haven’t ‘appreciated’ anything I’ve said all day.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian put his goblet on his bedside cabinet, running a hand down his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because I’m the dastardly villain in all of this, aren’t I? Once again this is all Varian’s fault,” he spat, getting to his feet, “it’s all Varian’s fault that there was another war. It’s all Varian’s fault that the Stonemasons keep bringing every single member of their damn family to my kingdom and make me feed the bastards.” </p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to go red in the face again. "Every single damn thing wrong with the world is Varian Wrynn’s fucking fault, isn’t it!” He shouted, not doing his head any good but not caring an inch at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now who’s being the childish one?!” Val bellowed back, restarting their argument good and proper. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to be responsible every day of my life, don’t even begin to call me childish, you absolute bit-” </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty?” A muffled saving grace came from beyond the door, once again leaving their quarrel at an infuriating cliffhanger. </p><p> </p><p>Varian merely grunted to bid the intruder entry, still staring down at the woman who was glaring up at him. “Your Majesty…I was sent to inform you that it’s time for midday meal,” a scrawny, clearly nervous servant boy told him, and Varian straightened to his full height, not taking his eyes from Val. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we to lunch, <em> Sweetheart </em>?” he said, grinding his teeth with every syllable. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to finish dressing. You can wait,” she replied, turning on her heel. </p><p> </p><p>Varian did indeed wait; in fact, he stayed right where he was, imitating the statues littering the Keep gardens all the while Val took to slip a blue silk coat onto her shoulders and purposefully take her time with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Is the prince already there?” He barked at the petrified boy, making him jump nearly four feet in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Your Majesty. As well as the Lady Jaina,” he stammered, noticing his master’s face twist into one of absolute rage. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaina? Jaina is in my keep? Right now?” he demanded to know, getting a rapid nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaina Proudmoore, the woman I specifically said was <em> not welcome here, </em> is in the dining hall with my son at this very moment?” </p><p> </p><p>Another scared nod and a few steps backward were his answer. </p><p> </p><p>“So just as I start to think that my day couldn’t possibly get <em> any worse,  </em>the Light decides to bend me over once again?!” he snarled, looming over the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Get out. Tell my son we’ll be there soon,” he sharply commanded, and before he’d even turned to find his wife, the door had slammed shut. </p><p> </p><p>“Abusing our staff now? That’s very mature,” Val commented, sweeping a hand through her hair and dabbing her finger in dark red lip paint. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hells could that she-devil want?” Varian muttered, completely ignoring her. </p><p> </p><p>“To see her nephew?” Val suggested, hearing him huff like an angry Tauren. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not her nephew,” he snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair and you know it,” She said, finding him next to her as she looked around. She hadn’t even heard him move, so a small jump was in her mind warranted. </p><p> </p><p>“A lot of things aren’t fair, yet here we are putting up with them,” he said with a low voice, one laced with deep anger. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it our idea of a ‘ceasefire’ has gone straight out of the window?” she asked, watching his expression change while he thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it hasn’t. Anduin doesn’t deserve to be caught up in the problems of adults, that much you were right about,” he begrudgingly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze followed her to the door. “You look nice,” he said with sincerity, but her eyebrow rose regardless. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, obviously trying not to smile by the way the corners of her mouth were twitching. </p><p> </p><p>There were another few beats of silence, so Varian accepted that the niceties were over and pulled their chamber door open, letting her duck under his arm and leave before him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller, more intimate dining chamber was conveniently situated in the same wing as their own, making it the one that Varian normally insisted on using for family meals every day. </p><p> </p><p>Its proximity made the journey last all of thirty seconds, but to Varian, it felt like an age as he walked next to Val in complete and heavy silence. </p><p> </p><p>The doors were opened for them and she slid in front as she always did, lightly clearing her throat and catching the attention of both Anduin and Jaina, who immediately noticed Varian’s thunderous look and left her seat with caution written all over her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Father! Mum! There you are!” Anduin cried, jumping from his chair and running around the table to throw his arms around Varian’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Was mum doing her hair again, Father?” Varian fought his chuckle with every cell of his body, but he lost as it escaped his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“No, son, it was my own this time. Those darn curlers just wouldn’t budge,” he joked, finding it impossible to keep his angered tone when the boy’s smile was as bright as the sun that was trying to break through the clouds outside. </p><p> </p><p>Anduin was still laughing when he embraced Val, letting her kiss his cheek and scurrying back to his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaina, how good to see you,” Val said before Varian could even open his mouth. The mage let herself relax into Val’s brief hug but stiffened again when Varian merely nodded at her and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Val. It’s been too long,” she returned, lowering herself back onto her chair. </p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t expecting you,” Varian said, almost challenging her with the bite to his voice. To his confusion, Jaina seemed rather surprised by it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? But it was Val who invited me…” she replied, making his furious gaze swing to the brunette next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it? I don’t remember you telling me about this,” he questioned as quietly as was possible for him to manage. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin asked me to. I did tell you, you just weren’t listening apparently,” Val retorted with a shrug, taking a bread roll from the tray in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Jaina brought me another book for my collection, Mum! Can we read it later?” Anduin interjected, totally oblivious to the tension building within the room. </p><p> </p><p>Val buttered the roll she’d taken, giving him a small smile. “Of course we can, Little Lion. What’s it about?” she asked as if she hadn’t just been exposed as the mastermind behind what Varian was probably calling ‘the ultimate deception’.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to know about the history of the Kul Tiran navy, so I looked through my old chests and found one I think he’ll understand,” Jaina explained, sipping the lush Dalaran red that Nan poured for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic, more books, that’s exactly what the boy needs…” Varian muttered, stabbing the end of his knife a little too forcefully into the apple he’d chosen. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of knowledge, Varian. Anduin’s intelligent, we should be encouraging it,” Val chided, choosing to not even face him. </p><p> </p><p>“I am encouraging it, but he needs to balance it with practical skills,” Varian said, running his blade down the apple and splitting it in half. </p><p> </p><p>“And he is. Anduin, tell Auntie Jaina what you’ve been doing out in the grounds,” Val prompted, making the boy snap from his concerned state to his bright and bubbly one again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been growing my flowers! Father let me have a small bit all to myself!” he trilled excitedly, making Jaina’s face light up with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Has anything come up yet?” Jaina asked, making him nod his head quick enough to somehow make Varian’s migraine worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Bluebells and pansies so far!” His face dropped. “Oh, and some blue primroses for Elliot and baby,” he said solemnly, making his father’s fist clench upon the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a lovely thing to do for them, Anduin,” Jaina soothed, reaching over to rub his back. </p><p> </p><p>Varian was certain he wouldn’t be able to handle the conversation that would inevitably follow, so he raised a hand, bending two fingers and distracting everyone with their first course as the staff filed in. </p><p> </p><p>“So how are things in Theramore? We heard you had trouble with the Naga?” Val asked as she stirred the thick clam chowder in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“We did; normally they stay around Alcaz Island, but some of them just became a little bit too curious and came within our waters,” Jaina confirmed, placing her napkin on her lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Are the Naga scary, Auntie Jaina?” Anduin timidly queried, taking a chunk of the bread Varian passed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose they can be to some people, yes. But don’t worry, they won’t be there when you come and visit me,” she assured him. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin won’t be coming to Theramore, Jaina, and I’d like to think that you know why,” Varian interjected, giving her the darkest of looks from across the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes well, maybe one day-” </p><p> </p><p>“Not ever,” Varian barked, interrupting her once again. Val let her spoon fall from her grasp and a sigh leave her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not, Father?” Anduin asked, and Val just felt another sigh coming. </p><p> </p><p><em> Please lie, Varian, just say it’s the weather… </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Because I damn well said so. While I’m beginning to realise that my authority isn’t worth a fig in this bloody Keep, on this matter, my word is final,” he spat.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s dismay was obvious to everyone sitting around him. “Yes, Father.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaina bumped his chin with her knuckles, bending to smile at him. “I suppose I’ll just have to come here more often then, won’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>That cheered Anduin up enough to make him feel the need to start eating again, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them all as they followed suit. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you after we’ve finished here?” Jaina tentatively asked, making the King look up with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“It depends; will I like what you have to say?” he said, pushing his barely dented bowl away. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian,” Val scolded, making his shoulders heave with an inward sigh. He was so tired of arguing today that against his conscience he slowly nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Come to my study after luncheon. But I warn you, if I don’t like what I hear, I have every right to reject it,” he conceded. The surrender gained him a small, genuine smile from Val, which he supposed made it relatively worth it. </p><p> </p><p>“Father, if I finish my lunch, can I show Auntie my flowers?” Anduin piped up, watching Varian pretend to sit there and think about it until the king reached over and poked the end of his nose with a pinky. </p><p> </p><p>“You have my permission. But only when every last scrap is gone.” There was finally a ripple of laughter as Anduin started digging in like a hungry dog, but Varian was certain that the look of indignation etched onto Val’s features wouldn’t leave anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A lost cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Val felt like a spectacle at the Darkmoon Faire as she walked her mare Freya through the sprawling plains of Westfall. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure whether it was due to having four guards surrounding her when she was used to only one, or the fact that she knew exactly why she was there, and every face that looked over at her made her feel more guilty. </p><p> </p><p>She’d managed to fight the decision to evict the Stonemasons for three days before Varian had put his foot down, practically screaming at her that she had to do it or he would come down here himself, knowing full well that would be the last thing she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Smells like cow shit around here,” Jon mumbled to her left.</p><p> </p><p>“It's farmland, what did you expect it to smell like?” she returned with a smirk, wrapping Freya’s reins tighter around her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You look nervous, Milady,” he unhelpfully pointed out, but it was such genuine concern that she couldn’t find herself to be annoyed by it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not exactly a jolly jaunt I’m here for, is it? I’d much rather still be in bed right now,” she griped, throwing a wave to a family that called out in greeting. </p><p> </p><p>“I just know that Varian and his councilmen are all sitting there waiting for me to come back and tell them ‘the good news’,” she continued, making Varro’s eyebrow rise as he rode on her right.</p><p> </p><p>“I somehow doubt that, Milady. King Varian knows what a delicate matter this is,” he tried to assure her, but it wasn’t working. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s about as delicate as a hammer going through stain glass, Varro, but I appreciate the intention,” she said, looking into the distance with a fond smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you two remember when Varian and I used to bring Anduin down here?” she asked, hearing a guffaw from Jon. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember? I keep thinking things like that happened only yesterday, Milady,” he said, flashing Varro a knowing grin. “We used to just call them glorified days off, didn’t we?” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde Lordaeronian nodded wistfully. “Aye, cause all we’d end up doing was chasing the prince around various fields and ‘sampling’ whatever was ready !” </p><p> </p><p>Val found herself managing to laugh despite the abysmal day.</p><p> </p><p>“The day we found out he didn’t like goats will forever live on in my memory as one of the funniest things I have ever seen,” she declared, and a snorting Jon apparently agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, give the boy some credit, Milady, the thing did eat his cloak right off him,” he reminded her, and her smile faded a little. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss those times, truly I do. Things were a lot simpler,” she lamented, already seeing the Stonemason camp despite Varro telling her that they’d been another ten minutes away. </p><p> </p><p>“A lot of things have changed, Milady, but we’ll get back to normal soon enough,” Jon said, but it only made Val huff in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no such thing anymore, Jon.” She muttered, bringing Freya to a gentle stop and dismounting onto both feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Milady,” a stout woman called to her, and Val gave her a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning. I’m looking for Edwin, is he about?” </p><p> </p><p>A finger was pointed towards the largest of the glorified cabins that the Stonemasons had been permitted to build for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s at home, Milady.” Val’s gut wrenched at just the word ‘home’, making her sense of foreboding about how this would turn out even stronger. </p><p> </p><p>She thanked the kind woman, turning on her heel and putting a hand up when Varro and Jon made to follow her. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait here for me,” she ordered, expecting the shake of the head she received.</p><p> </p><p> “With all due respect, Milady, we’ve basically been told our bollocks are on the line if we leave you at any point,” Jon explained, folding his large arms. </p><p> </p><p>Val however, glanced around them and found a crowd was starting to gather, which was the last thing she’d wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll answer for it with Varian, just <em>please</em>, let me do this by myself,” she pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>Varro looked at the elder guard, shrugging as if to say ‘the ball’s in your court’, and eventually Jon ran a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your will, our hands,” he sighed, raising a hand to tell the other two behind them to stand down. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a small, grateful smile, stepping back from them and finally feeling a little less stifled as she carried on alone. </p><p> </p><p>A few people stopped her on the way to simply say ‘hello’ or tell her of some minor grievance they had (she’d have to remember to tell Varian that the gnolls were a problem again), but soon enough she was at Edwin’s door. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t knock straight away; she found herself fidgeting aimlessly instead. She smoothed her hair, and the velvet of her riding coat, she pulled the hems of her boots up...she did everything she could just so she didn’t have to knock just yet. </p><p> </p><p>But people were beginning to stare at the madwoman simply standing outside a house for no apparent reason, so against every inch of her conscience, she rapped her gloved knuckles against the rough oak.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking at her feet by the time Edwin opened the door, and when she eventually looked up, a lump formed in her throat simply because he was smiling at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Val! I wasn’t expecting to see you today! Come in, come in,” he said happily, moving aside so she could do exactly that. </p><p> </p><p>The cabin was quaint in every sense of the word; despite his standing as head of a large organization, he had barely any belongings, and two single beds took up most of the room she found herself standing idly in. </p><p> </p><p>A few framed pictures stood on a dresser that had a handle missing, and Val couldn’t help but wander over to them and pick up the centre one. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this your wife?” she asked, vaguely remembering what he’d told her in the past about his late spouse. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s my Jenny. You can see where ‘Nessa got her looks from, can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p> Val put the picture down and flashed him a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Give over, she’s the spit of you,” she replied. </p><p> </p><p>He held a kettle aloft with a lopsided smile. “Tea? Kettle’s not long boiled, so it won’t be long,” he offered, turning to the small fire in the corner of the room when she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you down here on such a nice day? I would’ve thought you’d be out with His Majesty,” he asked, thankfully not seeing her lips thin behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on royal business. Listen, Edwin, can we talk?” she blurted, figuring that the only way to do this was to rip the bandage off as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Edwin put the kettle on the fire once he’d filled it, raising an eyebrow. “Val…are you alright? You’ve gone a bit pale,” he said with such a genuine concern that she simply wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Val pointed to one of the chairs placed around his dining table. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit, please,” she gently commanded, and he did it with caution permeating from his every movement. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” He questioned, not taking his piercing eyes away from her as she sat opposite him and linked her fingers on the tabletop. </p><p> </p><p>“You know the kingdom’s not doing well right now, don’t you?” she started, already hearing her voice quake. </p><p> </p><p>Edwin’s brows drew in this time, but somehow his face stayed relatively gentle. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I do. Every time I come up there, things seem to be direr,” he said, clearly trying to read her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian and I have been racking our brains trying to think of ways to fix it. We think we - well, he - may have come up with a temporary solution,” she explained, feeling the apprehension crawling further up her spine the closer she got to simply telling him what she’d been sent here to. </p><p> </p><p>But to her utter misfortune, the front door opened, interrupting them both. </p><p> </p><p>“And just where the hells have you been, Madame? I said not to leave the camp,” Edwin chided his daughter as she came in and made a beeline for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“A group of us went down to Longshore, that’s all, stop being a worrywart,” a now twelve-year-old Vanessa curtly replied, taking a slice of bread and buttering it. </p><p> </p><p>“Edwin, I really need to speak with you-” Val attempted to turn the conversation back, but it was in vain. </p><p> </p><p>He held a hand up, turning away from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on Val, one second, sorry. Longshore? Where the bloody Murlocs are running around?” he questioned, engaging in a glaring contest with the girl as she leant back and took a bite from her snack. </p><p> </p><p>“We went to the other end, and I had my knife, Dad. It’s fine,” she said as if that ended the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>not</em> fine. It’s anything but fine. You swan in and out at your leisure, not even <em>bothering</em> to greet our guest-” he ranted, ignoring Val’s quiet ‘it’s not a problem, really’ and standing to take the whistling kettle from the fire. </p><p> </p><p>“I tell you, Val, it’s twelve going on twenty-one. If anyone brings up the prospect of sending Prince Anduin to boarding school when he hits this age, I suggest you damn well take it,” he ranted, pouring it out into two clay mugs that he’d gotten from the top cupboard. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s mine?” Vanessa curtly asked, earning the dirtiest of looks from her father. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a fucking telepath, ‘Nessa, I can’t just guess when you want tea,” he replied, not noticing at all that Val was near to having a nervous breakdown as she still sat at his table in silence. Vanessa cupped both hands, batting her eyelashes at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Dad, may I have some tea?” Edwin sighed in mock exasperation, putting the kettle on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and you can do it yourself,” he teased, finishing his and Val’s off before bringing them over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that. I have to say whatever I need to before she disappears again,” he grumbled, ignoring the deliberate banging of mugs and jars behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Val couldn’t find it in her to muster a smile; she just sat there stirring her tea like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>“Edwin, I came here to give you this,” she stammered, reaching into the pocket of her coat and laying a folded, sealed letter on the table between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well now, that looks official,” Edwin commented, sliding it over to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s a banknote, at last,” Vanessa added with a small hint of spite in her voice, making Edwin turn in his seat again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush you. Things are tight for everyone, not just us,” he scolded, breaking the seal as he came back around to face Val. </p><p> </p><p>There was a silence as thick as butter while he skimmed the missive, and his jolly smile dropped when he reached the halfway point. His normally sparkling eyes stared blankly at the parchment, and his head came up so slowly that Val was starting to wonder if it was moving at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad? What is it?” Vanessa questioned, clearly concerned about her father’s sudden change in demeanour.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Val squeaked, finding her eyes beginning to water. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Vanessa prompted again. </p><p> </p><p>“…It’s an eviction notice,” Edwin practically whispered, throwing it on the table like it was about to burst into flames. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa practically dropped her mug and hurried over, snatching the discarded letter up. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to leave? But why? What have we done? This is our home-” </p><p> </p><p>“Vanessa. Outside,” Edwin barked, pointing to the door. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Vanessa shook her head as she practically bounced with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until she explains what the hells she’s playing at!” </p><p> </p><p>Edwin glanced across at his daughter, showing a more muted version of the rage she was displaying with his suddenly darkened features. </p><p> </p><p>“Go. But not a word to the others, do you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa was about two seconds away from stomping her foot. “But Dad-” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Go.</em>” He demanded with a low tone, one that was so different from what he’d been using before that the hairs on Val’s arms stood up. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa wanted to continue arguing with him, but in the end, she simply obeyed, slamming the door with enough force that the pictures Val had just been looking at shook across the dresser. </p><p> </p><p>She felt as if she were being rightfully interrogated by one of Varian’s captains, and all she could do was give Edwin the courtesy of looking him in the face. But that didn’t mean it was an easy task to undertake. </p><p> </p><p>“Why now? After all we’ve done for Stormwind, why do you choose <em>now </em>to do this?” He asked with a steady, low tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t my decision, Edwin,” Val corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m presuming it was that damned council of yours? The ones who live not a stone’s throw away but would rather spit at us then share a ‘hello’?” </p><p> </p><p>Val swallowed hard, wishing the ground would simply open up and swallow her.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it really matter? Edwin, the kingdom is on the verge of bankruptcy, so changes must…they must be made,” she stammered, trying to remember Varian’s advice of ‘don’t tell them more than they need to know’, but failing spectacularly at it. </p><p> </p><p>“So booting out over two hundred people is going to suddenly make the kingdom flourish is it?” he growled. </p><p> </p><p>Val had never heard him do that before, and it made her feel tens times worse than before. “Stormwind has been funding your men for near on six years, Edwin. We simply can’t do it anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>He lifted the edict again, waving it in her face. </p><p> </p><p>“So what if we don’t go? What if we decide to stay in the place we’ve called home for six years?” he challenged, furrowing his brow. </p><p> </p><p>Val could feel her eyes burning with tears that wanted to fall, but she knew that she couldn’t let them. As she had been harshly reminded for the past three days, she wasn’t here as Edwin’s friend, she was here as a representative of the crown, and that duty left no room for personal turmoils. </p><p> </p><p>“You already know what’ll happen, Edwin,” she replied quietly, fiddling with the cuff of her coat. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear it from <em>you</em>. From the woman who was supposed to be on our side!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not on anyone’s ‘side’, Edwin. I’m doing what I have to, and I highly suggest you do the same,” she countered, looking him directly in the eye now.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t vacate Westfall in thirty days, Varian will deploy the Stormwind Guard to <em>make</em> you. If that happens, I can’t guarantee anyone’s safety. If you leave of your own accord, no harm will come to any of you.” Even she didn’t believe a thing that was coming out of her mouth, so how did she expect him to?</p><p> </p><p>“No harm? Val, we’ll <em>starve</em>. We have nowhere else to go, why the fuck do you think we’ve stayed here this long? What the hells are we supposed to do?” </p><p> </p><p>Val stood, making him do the same at a quicker rate. “You have thirty days to sort that out, Edwin,” she said, starting for the door, but a large hand got there first and pushed it shut. </p><p> </p><p>“Edwin, don’t do this,” she advised, unable to meet the ebony-haired man’s eye. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t seriously be alright with this, Val. Tell me you’re not alright with this,” he pleaded, keeping his hand pressed on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m not. Fuck me, Varian, and I have argued for nearly a week over it! But I don’t have any say in the matter, so I don’t understand what you expect me to do,” she admitted, feeling a little better now her façade of propriety had slipped. </p><p> </p><p>“You said you would be a Queen of the people, yet here you are forcing them from their homes!” Edwin cried, bending a little to close the height difference between them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the Queen!” Val shouted back, clenching her fists by her sides. </p><p> </p><p>“Edwin, I’m sorry, but there’s absolutely nothing I can do,” she insisted, reaching for the door handle again.</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you willing to let those people trample all over us, Val?” Edwin asked, holding her shoulder. “How can you go home to a man who does this to those he’s supposed to protect?” </p><p> </p><p>Val shoved his hand away, narrowing her eyes. “I may not agree with what he’s doing, but I can’t let you speak of Varian that way to me. You have thirty days Edwin, and it’s only because I fought tooth and nail that you’ve got that much time. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>And without another word, she pushed his other hand from the door and yanked it open, finding the sunshine far too bright. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve forgotten where you’ve come from Val! I told you this would happen!” Edwin shouted after her, and she could hear his footfall a few paces behind. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re making a scene, stop it,” Val hissed, just wanting to get away as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>She heard him huff.</p><p> </p><p>“A scene? You want a fucking scene?! Right then,” he scoffed, and against her better judgement, Val turned around to find he’d veered off to where the denser of the crowds were gathered. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone! Come listen to this horse tripe!” Edwin bellowed, standing on a table situated under one of the tents. </p><p> </p><p>“Edwin, don’t…” a suddenly terrified Val pleaded with him, but he was no longer listening to her. </p><p> </p><p>The familiar sound of steel plate comforted her, for it meant Jon and Varro were on their way, but that didn’t stop the overwhelming cold that blanketed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Our dear Lady Glenmore, who has treated us so well in the past, has just informed me that we’re no longer useful to the crown!” </p><p> </p><p>Val felt the back of her neck grow hot, and with a single swivel on her heel, she turned away and left frantic boot-marks in the dusty earth underfoot. </p><p> </p><p>“In thirty days, King Varian Wrynn will be sending his guard to drive us from our homes, simply because we’re ‘too expensive’ to live here when elves and dwarves alike stay in the city freely!” </p><p> </p><p>Val very nearly put her hands over her ears, but she managed to stop herself, choosing instead to hunch over and watch nothing but the ground as she kept walking. </p><p> </p><p>“Valerica?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, not now, not you, please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Valerica what’s going on?” Mila asked, falling into step with Val despite her pace quickening. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd had started to grow in both size and volume, and she could say with clarity that she no longer felt safe. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated me?” Val spat, not bothering to even look at the older woman. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my daughter, I couldn’t hate you if I wanted to, now tell me why Edwin’s shouting about us leaving!” Mila begged, noticing Jon and Varro looming ever closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Ask him, Mammy! Now leave me be, please!” Val shouted hysterically, practically running over to the two guards. </p><p> </p><p>Jon and Mila shared the same concerned look, and Val’s mother watched as her daughter was whisked away from a crowd that was quickly beginning to bay for her blood. Jon helped a quaking Val onto Freya, jumping on to his horse and waiting for Varro to mount his. Val snapped her reins so quickly it would probably leave marks on her hands, and the sound of an angry mob only just drowned out the thundering of hooves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At Stormwind Keep, Varian could feel the brightening sunshine on his back as he hunched over (what he prayed was) the last of his paperwork for the day. Val’s absence had, as expected, made Anduin rather anxious, and the boy had come to his father’s study begging him to stay within sight today. So here he was, occupying one of the few stone tables out in the Keep’s grounds, occasionally breaking his concentration to look up and smile at how enthusiastic Anduin was about his own ‘work’. </p><p> </p><p>While Varian couldn’t call himself a ‘gardener’ by any means, it seemed evident that Anduin could with ease, and all it did was give Varian a fond reminder of Tiffin’s green fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Now the boy had indeed started growing his hair out, he looked more like his mother than ever before, especially when he was bent over a flowerbed, plucking and pruning at Fred’s instruction. </p><p> </p><p>“Father!” Anduin called, making Varian’s head raise once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, son?” he answered, putting his quill down as the prince came running over, clutching an admittedly pretty little bloom sitting in a pot small enough for the boy to cup in both hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Mum would like these for your chambers? Fred said the slugs are getting them out here,” he asked coyly, running a fingertip over the blue petals.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why she wouldn’t. It’s only lavender she’s normally dead set against,” Varian reassured him, picking his quill up again and pointing it towards the water jug sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a drink, lad. Seeing as you you won’t wear your damn hat,” he chided, hearing Anduin’s light laugh in his good ear. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even that sunny, Father,” he teased, obeying regardless and spraying Varian’s parchment with soil as he put the flowers down. </p><p> </p><p>“Why doesn’t mum like lavender, then?” he asked, making Varian remember that Anduin was probably the one person on Azeroth that the king hadn’t gushed endlessly about Val to, so he didn’t know all of the little quirks she possessed. </p><p> </p><p>Though on the balance, it did harshly remind him how little time they’d spent with Anduin to tell him all of this. A boy of nearly seven should know why his mum didn’t like a certain flower- it was such an insignificant thing, but it made Varian think, which was never a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t like the smell. Says it smells too much like old people,” he explained, chuckling at the same time as Anduin. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a bad thing then?” Anduin queried, pulling the jug to him by the handle. Varian winced as stone scraped against clay, and after about three rounds of the noise, he reached over and gently took Anduin’s hand away, pouring it in his stead. </p><p> </p><p>“For your Mum it is,” he said, putting the pitcher down. </p><p> </p><p>“Her grandmother Dorothy used to use far too much of its oil, and eventually it put mum off the scent for life,” he told him, but it only caused Anduin to wrinkle his nose in further confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“But Grammy’s name is Minnie,” he said matter of factly as if Varian had suddenly forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Anduin, I meant her <em>other</em> grandmother. Remember we told you that people have two?” </p><p>Varian reminded him, though he honestly didn’t want to; it was heart-wrenching to see Anduin’s face drop when he realised what he’d meant, and how much it didn’t apply to him. </p><p> </p><p>Taria was gone, and Tiffin’s mother…well, she sent the occasional gift now and then, but aside from that, the Ellerians had not been seen nor heard of at Court since her death.</p><p> </p><p>He knew exactly why that was, and it only angered him more that they would allow their pettiness to get in the way of contact with their grandchild. They hated Val, it was as simple as that. </p><p> </p><p>They clearly loathed that she was called ‘mum’ by the boy when his real mother lay cold; but Varian knew deep down that Tiffin would’ve loved the bond the two of them had, making her family’s dismissal of it all the more insulting. They called her ‘the king’s concubine’, and had openly resented their union. It was unfair, but Varian didn’t have the desire nor the patience to change it now. </p><p> </p><p>If Anduin minded, he hadn’t said a word about it to him, and every day Varian wondered if that was a good thing or not. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that makes more sense. Grammy smells like lemons,” Anduin said, picking some soil from the flower’s stem. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s from all the cleaning she does, I should think,” Varian replied, reluctantly scratching his signature on the bottom of an edict to raise tax on wool production. </p><p> </p><p>The number of things he’d had to do against his conscience in the past six months would make the Light that he’d sworn an oath to at his coronation weep with grief. Anduin noticed the sigh he’d attempted to suppress and gave him a small smile as he looked up once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Is your work making you sad, Father?” he asked sincerely. Varian shook his head, groping for the exact right word to answer the boy with.</p><p> </p><p>“No son, just…tired. We’re taking baby steps towards getting the kingdom back on its feet, but baby steps are proving not enough anymore,” he explained, wondering if this was an appropriate conversation to have with the lad. </p><p> </p><p>Anduin was intelligent, there was no denying it, and Varian supposed that he’d have to learn about all of this at one point or another…who better to teach him than his old man? </p><p> </p><p>“So we need one big thing to help properly?” Anduin questioned, getting a nod from Varian. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, that’s exactly it. But it’s finding that one big thing that’s proving difficult,” he confessed, running his spare hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Auntie Jaina’s idea?” Anduin suggested, making Varian’s eyes narrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Who told you about that?” </p><p> </p><p>Anduin shrugged.“She did, that day she came to dinner,” he remarked, making Varian’s look sour. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you needn’t concern yourself with it, for it’s not happening. I’ll find another way,” he said with a low tone that Anduin was rather used to by now. </p><p> </p><p>“But it might be the ‘big thing’ you’re looking for, father! A treaty with the Horde-” Anduin was abruptly cut off by his father's hand covering his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Lower your voice, for Light sake. I don’t want anyone hearing wild tales about the Horde when I’ve already said I’m not doing it,” he demanded, letting the boy go and sinking back into his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“But Auntie Jaina said that it would help!” Anduin insisted, making Varian put his quill down and pinch the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Light help me for having such an articulate six-year-old…” he mumbled, wishing for once that he had a child who was more interested in picking his nose than dabbling in politics. </p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, I can’t trust the Horde as far as I can throw them. Why on Azeroth would I want to sign a treaty with them when they’ll only break it?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“You never know father, now peace has come, things might be different!” </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty!” </p><p> </p><p>To Varian’s delight, they were interrupted by Lee’s call, and Varian pointed a warning finger at his son. “We’ll discuss this later, understood?” he said, rising to meet the groom once Anduin gave him a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“What news have you? Has Lady Glenmore returned?” Lee bowed when he reached them, putting his hands behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Your Majesty, that’s why I’ve come to find you,” he told the instantly unnerved king.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright Father? Something’s happened, hasn’t it, Lee?” Anduin asked with a wobble to his voice, but to both of their relief, Lee shook his head again. </p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured, Your Highness, Lady Glenmore is perfectly fine. She’s asked me to relay to you that she’s done as you asked, and the edict has been delivered to Mister Vancleef.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? So she’s on her way home then?” Anduin questioned instead. Lee started shifting, making Varian’s inner alarm bells start to ring. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Lee? <em>Is she</em> on her way home?” Varian urged the groom to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>“…No, Your Majesty. Her Ladyship has actually asked me to tell you that she has no intention of coming home tonight,” he declared, and for a frightening few seconds, Varian stood as still as a statue before his face was awash with a crimson hue. </p><p> </p><p>“She...no intentio- what the hells does she mean, ‘no intentions’?! Where is she?” he shouted louder than he probably meant to considering his son was sitting right there. </p><p> </p><p>“At Mirror Lake, Your Majesty, staying at Your Majesty’s cottage. Ser Leighton said that events in Westfall have heavily distressed her, and she has asked for…space,” Lee stammered, taking a pre-emptive step back- just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Varian felt the breath catch in his throat as horrific remembrance assaulted his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Space? No, no, she can’t want space. The last time she told me that she wanted space, I saw neither hide nor hair of her for <em>three years,” </em>he babbled, starting to pace back and forth with a worried Anduin watching him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure she’s at the lake?” Varian interrogated the admittedly calm chamberlain, who nodded this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty. I have her missive here if you’d like confirmation.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian faltered with his thoughts racing at a mile a minute. He couldn’t do this again. The last time she’d left him it’d nearly killed him, Light only knew how he’d ‘cope’ this time, especially when he added Anduin into the mix. The boy couldn’t lose two mothers, it would devastate him. He continued pacing angrily, racking his brains as to why Val would suddenly decide that she couldn’t face him. </p><p> </p><p>Was it something he’d done? Had he pushed her too far in terms of her conscience with this whole Stonemason business? </p><p> </p><p>Had Edwin managed to drip poison into her ear about him, and brought her on side with his honeyed words? </p><p> </p><p>He stopped, breathing heavily and glaring down at Lee as if this were all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Go down to the stables, have Argo readied,” he ordered, making Lee’s lips thin. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, I had rather specific instructions from Lady Glenmore-” </p><p> </p><p>Varian grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him forward. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what she instructed, I am the king and I’m telling you to ready my fucking horse!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, making the entirety of the grounds fall into an eerie silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Father?” Anduin squeaked, making Varian realise that he still had a hold of Lee. Varian let go, turning around and bending to kiss Anduin on the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, and be good, alright?” He stammered, barely letting the boy respond before swivelling back to Lee.</p><p> </p><p>“Go down to the stables. I’ll return to my chambers, get changed, and pack a bag. She’s not leaving without a word this time, I won’t bloody let her.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The few deer roaming nearby Mirror Lake dispersed in terror as Argo charged through Elwynn, bringing up dirt and grass as powerful hooves beat the earth with every quickened step. Varian brought him to such an abrupt stop that a cloud of dust burst upwards, and all the king did was pat the beast on the neck in apology.</p><p> </p><p>He dismounted and clicked his tongue twice, taking the reins in one hand and tugging them to get the charger walking beside his master. Freya whinnied at the sight of them, stamping a foot at Varian while he sloppily tethered Argo. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, I know damn well she’s here, you don’t need to tell me,” Varian muttered, ripping his riding gloves off and slinging them in the bucket next to the horse posts. </p><p> </p><p>He found neither Jon nor Varro outside, meaning Lee had been telling the truth when he’d said that Val had sent them away. He found himself angered even further at the potential danger she’d put herself in, and that anger made his fingers fumble over the key sitting in his trouser pocket. </p><p> </p><p>He jammed it in the door, twisting it hard enough that he genuinely thought it would break. Thankfully it didn’t and the door swung open with a slight push of his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Val?! Where the hells are you?” he bellowed, choosing not to attempt the nice approach that Nan had suggested whilst he’d been readying himself to come here. </p><p> </p><p>He was met with silence, so he felt another shout of her name was warranted. He opened every door in the cottage and found no sign of her, making his anger make way for a cold panic that was creeping its way in. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the lake outside the window, wondering if this would end with him diving into the thing and fishing his wife out…no, no, she wouldn’t go that far over something so stupid. At least that’s what he told himself as he did another circuit of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Val!” he yelled once more, swallowing hard to stop his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>He charged out of the back doorway, almost tripping over Anduin’s bucket and spade in his hurry. </p><p> </p><p>“Val! Please…” He hated sounding so desperate, but he was beginning to get that way. </p><p> </p><p>Until he found her sitting on the bench that pressed itself against the back wall of the cottage, staring blankly ahead with a cigarillo in her hand that was simply burning itself away. </p><p> </p><p>“Val! There you are, you bloody stupid- damn it, woman, didn’t you hear me calling?!” he raged, tensing his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“I think the whole of Elwynn heard you, Varian,” she calmly replied… a little too calmly for his liking. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re smoking,” he observed with displeasure, and to make it even worse, she didn’t even turn to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve drunk too,” she said plainly. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Val asked, insulting Varian even further. </p><p> </p><p>“Why am I- why the hells do you think I’m here?! I had Lee come and tell me that my wife wasn’t coming home and that she wanted ‘space’. Did you honestly think I’d just say ‘oh alright, that’s perfectly fine’?!” he seethed, stomping over to where she was sat. </p><p> </p><p>“Well say something, damn you! Or at least have the courtesy to look at me!”</p><p> </p><p>Her movements were stiff, like a gnomish automaton coming to life for the first time, and her glassy look unnerved Varian as she met his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted some time to myself, that’s all,” she said in such a monotone that Varian become rather worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Val, have you taken something?” he asked, getting close to just picking her up, throwing her onto Argo, and taking her home. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m just…done, Varian. I’m just done with everything,” she replied, looking ahead at the trees surrounding the lake again. </p><p> </p><p>“I was told you were distressed,” he prompted, getting a slow nod in return. </p><p> </p><p>“I was. But now I don’t care.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian’s brow furrowed; the anger that he’d felt so hotly when he’d arrived was slowly ebbing, turning into a deep, troubling worry instead. He had already noticed how bloodshot her eyes were, and there was a waxy, pale sheen to her face that he’d only seen on those who had truly given up. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” he gently nudged, watching her lips thin and her arms stiffen into place. </p><p> </p><p>“I did as you wanted,” she said with a badly hidden spite that felt like a snake bite to Varian. a</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t flinch exactly, but he did tense up, feeling the need to swallow hard to get his throat to loosen. “You gave him the edict?” </p><p> </p><p>Still, she didn’t look at him. “You know I did, so why are you asking?” she sighed, flicking the stub of her cigarillo away. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to hear it from you, is that such a bad thing?” he retorted, keeping some of the anger in his voice to make sure she knew that he was as unhappy with her as he had been five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes, I gave him the edict. Now he hates me. My mammy hates me. Every single person in that camp wants my head on a pike. But we’ve saved a little bit of gold, so that’s fine,” she said, putting her hands in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>“You saw Mila?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation relatively casual so she would surrender more information. If he turned this into an interrogation too soon, she’d close up like an oyster, and that was the last thing he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Briefly, when I was leaving. We didn’t have time to chat though…you know, cause Edwin was loudly telling everybody what a traitorous bitch I was,” she said miserably. </p><p> </p><p>“In those words?” Varian chose to keep the questions short as not to overload her; it was as obvious as the nose on his face that she’d been emotionally battered, so he had no desire to make it any worse. </p><p> </p><p>“At some point, yes. He called me quite a lot of things by the time I got out of the camp, so it was hard to keep track of them,” she replied, looking down at her bare feet. </p><p> </p><p>“So he turned on you?” Varian asked plainly, and she nodded with such a blank look that he still wasn’t completely convinced that it’d been merely tobacco in that cigarillo. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s convinced <em>I</em> turned on <em>him</em> first, so it was fair game to him,” she answered, standing up and hugging herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian…I mean this in the nicest way, but could you just…go home? I’ll be there tomorrow morning, I promise, but I need some time to think tonight, and I can’t do that with you standing over me like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian thought about her request for a few seconds, but his brow creased not long after. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll sit,” he said with one last hint of anger in his voice. He did exactly that, planting himself firmly on the bench and ignoring her glare as he did it. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re upset, Val, but running from your problems won’t help,” he told her, finally making her face move, even if it was into a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian, I’m not running from my problems…I’m running from the Keep,” she admitted, shifting from one foot to the other. Varian patted the space she’d just been occupying. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit with me, and tell me why you didn’t want to come home Val,” he said with a gentler tone, and slowly but surely, she joined him, avoiding his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I just didn’t want to come back to people saying ‘well done’ for something I feel terrible about doing, that’s all,” she confessed, picking at her nails. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve taken what Edwin called you to heart, haven’t you?” He suggested, and her lips thinned again. </p><p> </p><p>“…He’s right though, Varian, I am a traitor. The Stonemasons trusted me, they called me ‘the people’s lady’- then I threw them into the dung-pile without so much as a ‘good luck’. Now in their eyes, I’m no better than any other member of your Court,” she lamented, swallowing hard to stop another round of furious tears streaming down her face. </p><p> </p><p>Varian didn’t put his arm around her as he usually would, but he did sympathise, truly he did. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when you first started your duties properly, and I warned you that it’d be </p><p>the biggest test you’d ever undertaken?” he asked, getting a small nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Well- this was the test I was referring to. Something you’ll learn very quickly Val is that no matter what you do, whether it be for good or ill- someone will loathe you for it. You could be the most charitable, most humble monarch that there ever was, but there’ll always be that one person who disagrees with you over your decisions,” he explained, sighing deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s best to simply think about what’s best for the majority, and in this case, it was asking the Stonemasons to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it ever get easier?” she asked meekly, and he had to take a moment to think about his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You gain a thicker skin over time, that’s the most I can tell you. You’ll find that you become a bit more…<em>detached</em> from the personal aspect of it all,” he said, looking over at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that’s not helpful,” he admitted, but she surprised him by slowly shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, actually, that makes a hells of a lot of sense,” she said, feeling the weight of his hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to care, Val, no one’s denying that. But you have to be ready for opposition to that care, and you can’t get this upset every time.” She put her hand on his. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she mumbled, raising her head. “Is this where you frog-march me home whether I like it or not?” </p><p> </p><p>Varian frowned. “That had been my intention, yes. But now…I think a night away might do us both some good,” he admitted, squeezing her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to fight with you anymore, Val. We’ve done far too much of it over the past few months, and I’m growing weary of it all,” he said, taking his hand from her shoulder and putting it on his knee instead. </p><p> </p><p>“I think all of this, on top of the baby, just became too much,” Val suggested, and as begrudged as he was to do it, Varian couldn’t help but agree. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Peacetime’ my big, round, hairy arse. I think I’m more damn stressed than I was during the bloody war,” he muttered, hearing what he could swear was a chuckle bubble from her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the eloquent King Varian, summing up how we both feel with articulation and poise,” she remarked, making him laugh despite his bad mood. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you were thinking the same thing,” he retorted, folding his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’ll be alright?” she asked, making his eyebrow raise. </p><p> </p><p>“Who? The Stonemasons?” She nodded, earning a shrug from him. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be in the same boat as countless others, so I don’t see them being any worse off than anyone else- if that’s any consolation?” he offered, making her nose scrunch. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it isn’t. Light you’re awful at reassurance,” she teased. </p><p> </p><p>“I say things plainly, there’s no shame in that,” Varian said, furrowing his brow again, “I wish you’d spoken plainly when you had Lee tell me that ‘you weren’t coming home’. I don’t think I’ve had a simple sentence panic me so much in a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Val grimaced. “What did you think it meant then?” she asked with genuine curiosity, but all it did was fuel his anger again. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d left me, as you had back then,” he grumbled, glancing over and finding her sliding towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“I see. I hope you didn’t air these fears in front of our son?” Varian rolled his shoulders, making his response rather obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in so many words, but I think he understood that I was…scared,” he explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so we have to make it up to him tomorrow then,” Val suggested, getting a nod from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, we do. Some sweets and a trip to the park should do it.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked over at her. “I’d sleep better knowing that I’ve helped even a little bit, at least?” He prodded her, and thankfully she returned his smile, swinging her legs and making him realise that while his feet were perfectly planted on the ground, hers barely grazed it. </p><p> </p><p>“You have. It won’t change how I feel about it all, but at least I know someone understands,” she said, leaning sideways and putting her head on his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to think that’s <em>always</em> been me, madam,” Varian chided, cocking a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“It has been, but it’s always nice to have it confirmed,” Val said with a wry grin, “So no need to be so touchy.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian huffed, lifting the arm she was resting against and putting it around her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not touchy. How dare you call me touchy,” he said with a smile tugging at his lips. She started tittering, which had been his intention, and she’d realised that.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop making me laugh,” she commanded, earning a kiss on the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” </p><p> </p><p>They sat in about a minute long, strangely comfortable silence, simply digesting the past few days and finally starting to reconcile themselves to the events within them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I think I better stick that kettle on, eh?” Varian announced, slowly getting to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no milk,” Val told him, bringing her knees up. Varian clucked his tongue, putting both hands on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll go to Goldshire and get some. Light knows we’ll need breakfast tomorrow,” he decided, holding out a hand and pulling her up. </p><p> </p><p>“Reckon Anduin will be angry about us staying here?” Val asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t think so. I’ll send a courier when we get to the village to reassure him that we’re both fine,” Varian replied, stooping to pick up the bucket he’d knocked over in his panic. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should be flattered that you came here so quickly- despite my wishes,” Val said with a small grin, making the tips of Varian’s ears grow hot.</p><p> </p><p>“It means I care, isn’t that what matters?” </p><p> </p><p>She stopped him in his tracks, leaning up and smiling into the kiss he met her for. “It is, and I absolutely love you for it,” she said, chuckling as he caught her lips once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Fancy pie and mash for supper?” she asked eagerly, making his face change to one of immense pleasure. “Oh, you little temptress…of course I bloody do. Get your shoes on.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Calm after the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>Val wasn’t used to quiet anymore. The Keep was always filled with noise, to the point where it was impossible to hear her thoughts sometimes. But here, on the lake, the only sounds she could hear were birds and the gentle rush of water.</p><p> </p><p>They’d not been here in so long that she’d forgotten how peaceful the forest could be, and it brought the smallest of smiles to her face as she lay there the morning after their arrival. </p><p> </p><p>There was a chilled breeze snaking its way through the window that they’d forgotten to close, but Val was barely affected by it. The warmth radiating from the arms that were tightly curled around her was enough to make her feel a little stifled, but she knew that there was no possible chance of moving Varian when he was in such a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The cottage always had that effect on him; she’d worried last night about how he hadn’t brought his aid with him, but within ten minutes, he’d been snoring as if he’d never needed it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Those same snores vibrated against her ear but she didn’t try and wake him, not today. He needed a respite as much as she did, so she simply let him sleep. </p><p> </p><p>It gave her a private moment to digest the past twenty-four hours and unscramble her thoughts on the whole matter concerning the Stonemasons.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Varian had begun to stir, she was almost at a conclusion about it all; it had been a heartbreaking decision to make, but ultimately, Varian had been right when he’d said that it was a necessary one. </p><p> </p><p>It still didn’t feel right to her, but honestly, what could she do? She’d been outnumbered and outvoted, so all she could do was at least make sure that the Stonemasons’ departure was a smooth one when the time came. </p><p> </p><p>She awkwardly turned over, leaning up to kiss the cleft of the sleeping king’s chin. While things had been unbearably tense between the two of them for the past few days, last night had been instrumental in them finally burying the hatchet.</p><p> </p><p>They’d continued their little talk over supper, and by the time they’d gotten back to the house, all animosity between them had dissipated. Their quarrels were finished as far as she was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The touch of her lips against his skin made Varian stop snoring immediately, and an eyebrow rose over twitching eyelids. Watching Varian wake up was always a fascinating experience; first, he’d roll his large shoulders and yawn wide enough to show most of his teeth, then stretch his back out, looking more like a Nightsaber than a man.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened, and even when they were swimming with the fog of sleep, they were still observing absolutely everything around him, like he was a hunter who was still searching for his prey. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” He asked rather dumbly, putting his head on his arm to keep it off of his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>It was his usual method of staying awake, and so far, it had worked. Val lightly chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not allowed to kiss my husband good morning?” she teased, making a whisper of a grin appear on Varian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that means I’m not a bastard anymore?” he queried, feeling another small kiss upon his whiskered cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’ll probably <em>always</em> be a bastard, but I love you despite that…for the moment,” Val said, pushing the covers down with her feet now that Varian’s iron grip wasn’t keeping them on top of her. </p><p> </p><p>The rush of cool, fresh air put goose-pimples over her skin, but she didn’t care. Many times in their lives, she had called Varian a ‘human furnace’ and being pressed against him this morning had warmed her beyond the point of being comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Varian ran a palm down his face, digging a thumb and forefinger into the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that,” he conceded, flopping onto his back. “I can’t even remember going to sleep, how is it mornin’ already?” he moaned, staring at the thatch ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you sparked out before I even got undressed,” Val added, clambering like a newborn calf until she was lying on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you?” He asked with genuine concern, running his palm up and down her back. Her brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?” she queried, making his frown deepen.</p><p> </p><p> “Did you manage to get any sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Val’s nose wrinkled, which he didn’t take as a good sign. ”I did…if anything I slept a little <em>too</em> well for my liking,” she confessed, putting her chin on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Varian pointed out, twisting the ends of her hair around his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Deep down I know you’re right, but I can’t help but still feel a little bit shit about what’s happened,” she said truthfully, glad to find sympathy on his face instead of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you last night that it wasn’t going to go away in a day,” he soothed, stroking her head as she rested it on his pectoral.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I suppose I’ve improved since I don’t consider it to be all my fault anymore,” she mused, fighting not to close her eyes as his fingers raked themselves through her tousled locks. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s music to my ears, Sweetheart. Remember I’m here to aid with the rest if it doesn’t budge as easily,” he responded, moving his arm so she could sit up, draping her legs either side of him.</p><p> </p><p>He bent his own to help steady her, and despite her efforts, Val couldn’t help but blush at the soft prod against her shorts from a certain organ of his. Apparently, he’d noticed her cheeks reddening, so he reached down and tugged the waistband of his own up to conceal it better. </p><p> </p><p>“Apologies,” he grumbled under his breath. She bent down to plant another kiss, this time on his dried lips, getting a shadow of a smile from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologise. I know you can’t help it,” she reassured him, putting her elbows on his knees to keep herself upright. “Though I have to admit, I’m rather impressed at how you managed to hold a serious conversation,” she teased, but Varian merely shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a trick all men learn as they get older. Half the time I don’t even realise it’s happened,” he told her, holding her hips and stroking them with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes me wonder how many times you’ve been at full mast and I’ve not noticed it,” Val said with curiosity painting her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Varian merely tapped the side of his nose and smirked at her childish whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Right then, don’t be surprised when you find me staring at your groin at random intervals, Varian Wrynn. I’m bloody intrigued now,” she declared, making a rather dirty chuckle leave his chest.</p><p> </p><p> “As long as you’re the one to explain what you’re doing when people inevitably ask, sweetheart,” he said jovially, reaching over to the bedside and groping for his watch. </p><p> </p><p>He had to hold it a fair way from his face to make his still bleary eyes focus on the face, but when they did, all it made him do was grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Half the morning’s gone already,” he observed, giving her the timepiece when she reached for it.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be, surely? The sun’s only just come in,” she countered, but his face stayed in its frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to winter, Sweetheart,” he told her, taking her hand so she could climb from him without falling straight to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>She put his watch down, gathering the clothes they’d discarded the night before and throwing his at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we need to get back to Stormwind. Anduin’s probably wondering where the hells we are,” she said, her voice tinged with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Varian swung his legs around, holding the shirt she’d hit him in the chest with.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, Anduin knows damn well where we are. I sent that courier at seven, it takes all of an hour to get to the city. Even if he was asleep, someone would’ve told him at first light. Don’t fret so much,” he chided, making her rapid movements slow down, which was a start he supposed. </p><p> </p><p>She still paced back and forth, scooping what little Varian had brought with him last night into the satchel she’d snatched up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very easy for you to say ‘don’t fret’ Varian, but our son probably already thinks that he’s never seeing us again, and now we’re just drawing out his worry by being late,” she babbled, dropping a hairbrush and swearing loudly.</p><p> </p><p> Varian tossed the shirt he was still holding aside and rose to his feet, gently moving her out of the way so he could lower himself onto his stomach and reach under the bedside to retrieve it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t put it in her outstretched palm; instead, he took the satchel from her and threw both items on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian, stop it! We need to go!” she whined rather childishly. Varian put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place despite her clear annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we don’t. Anduin has to learn that we mean it when we tell him that we’re coming home, and that entails not charging back like a baboon with its arse on fire,” he firmly told her, but she threw his hands off.</p><p> </p><p>“So we just let him worry himself into a state, do we?” she cried, folding her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. We won’t stay here all day, but long enough to calm ourselves and make sure that we’re entirely on the same page by the time we get back. Listen to us Val, this rushing is causing another damn argument, and Anduin shouldn’t have to put up with any more of it,” Varian countered, mimicking her actions.</p><p> </p><p>“If we go back calm, then <em>he’ll</em> be calm, and realise that not every occasion that we leave him will be a risk to life and limb.”</p><p> </p><p>Val’s face changed a few times as she tried to muster up a rebuttal, but a muttered curse told him that she wasn’t having any luck.</p><p> </p><p>“It still doesn’t feel right,” she eventually said, hugging herself as if Anduin were right in front of her. Varian sympathised, and he showed it with the lightness of his grip as he lifted her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re his mum, and we’ve not been away from him in six months,” he pointed out, lowering his head to meet her eye. “I miss him too, Val.”</p><p> </p><p>That finally cracked the façade she was trying to put on, and her brows drew in.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve never come here without him before,” she pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we haven’t, but it was bound to happen at some point,” he replied, smiling wistfully, “it’s too quiet, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Val nodded. “Extremely. It’s strange, not hearing him constantly ask when breakfast is,” she admitted. Varian chuckled, opening their bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll take that role today, just to make you feel normal, how’s that sound?” he quipped, making her laugh at last.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect. You do the kettle, I’ll do the food,” she suggested, but his lips thinned.</p><p> </p><p>“…May I suggest doing it the other way around?” he asked, getting an arched eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, you never cook,” Val said bluntly. Varian shifted his shoulders, swallowing hard.</p><p> </p><p>“…I need to butter you up, so I’ll do it,” he confessed, only confusing his wife further. “ ‘butter me up’? About what?” she asked, but her face dropped before he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no- no, Varian, I’m not doing anything else that involves evictions or debts, I can’t do it a second time-”</p><p> </p><p>Varian put his thumb over her lips, trying to put on a reassuring face.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be doing anything Val, I promise you. Please, let’s just enjoy our morning, alright?” he insisted, taking the robes that they’d left here from the hook on the door and passing hers over.</p><p> </p><p>The living room was pleasantly chilly, and the soft quilted silk sitting on their shoulders complimented it rather well as they begun to set up the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“So am i allowed to know what it is I’m being buttered up for?” Val asked cautiously, taking the lid from the small copper kettle she’d gotten down from the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s brow wrinkled, and his hands curled a little tightly around the pantry doors.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m certain you won’t like it, so I’d rather wait, if it’s all the same to you,” he replied, taking the bag of lushrooms and the paper wrapped bacon from their respective shelves. Val watched him intently while he crossed back over to the same table she was standing at.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re to have another argument once we get home?” she questioned with dread coating her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Varian put both hands on the table and hung his head with a sigh. He only looked up when her fingers brushed his, and he found a sympathy that he probably didn’t deserve.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I need to speak to you as an advisor, and not my wife, and I’d rather do that at the Keep,” he explained, sighing in defeat once he realised that she wasn’t backing down.</p><p> </p><p>“But then again, maybe we’ll come to a conclusion better without Anduin listening in,” he said, taking the knife from the block and the first lushroom in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, you clearly need to get this off of your mind, so just tell me what’s wrong,”</p><p>Val gently chided, fighting with the water pump and eventually getting it to work.</p><p> </p><p>Varian focused on the blade in his hand, but she noticed his brow furrow.</p><p> </p><p>“The Stonemasons eviction nearly solves the kingdoms finance problems, for it makes me more inclined to take a loan from Nizaar, correct?” he asked more for his benefit than hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. It won’t last forever, but it’ll be enough to feed our people for at least a couple of years,” she concurred, hunting for the tinderbox and finding it by the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that only leaves one more subject to consider. The Alliance’s protection,” Varian pointed out, taking another lushroom.</p><p> </p><p>Val bent by the fire, taking a pinch of blue powder from a small bag by the poker and throwing it on last night’s logs. One small spark from the tinderbox set it aflame, and a sweet, earthy smell begun to fill the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You think we’re still in danger?” she asked with a steady voice, brushing her hands off and getting to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ll always be in danger, Val. The Scourge are still littered about up in Northrend, and Light knows what’ll happen if Bolvar can’t control them anymore,” he said with a slight choke to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Val could understand it entirely; when he’d told her what had become of Bolvar Fordragon she’d scarcely believed it herself. For such a high member of the Alliance to become the new Lich King sounded too surreal.</p><p> </p><p>What was worse was that they’d all made a pact of secrecy of the fact, so she couldn’t even respond truthfully when people inquired about the Scourge. “I don’t understand, why are you suddenly worried about the north again?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian put the knife down, folding his arms. “It’s not the north I’m worried about. I’m worried that we’re in danger from all sides,” he admitted, and the coin finally dropped for Val.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Varian, no. You’re not seriously thinking about starting something with the Horde again?” she asked with exasperation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>To her utter relief, Varian swiftly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” he told her, pushing the chopped cubes to the side with the flat of the knife, “not in an antagonistic sense, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Val leant onto the table, trying to meet his eye, but he avoided her gaze at every turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough riddles, Varian. What are you planning?” she demanded. He put the knife down, hanging his head and sighing in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m planning on contacting Thrall to discuss a new treaty, that’s what I’m damn well planning,” he confessed, putting the knife down and running both hands down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’m begrudged to say it, the Horde have strength and numbers, both of which would devastate the Alliance if they decided to attack us in the state we’re currently in,” he explained, picking up the knife again just to keep his hands busy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very true. So it would make sense to have them on side instead,” Val agreed, watching as he haphazardly hacked the lushrooms, matching his actions with his mood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather say that we have them ‘pacified’ rather than ‘on-side’, Val. I’m not doing this to become friends, merely to keep my people safe,” he corrected her, trying not to meet her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this sudden turnaround have anything to do with yesterday’s drama?” she asked, finding the mugs and putting them on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“It does, and it doesn’t, if that makes any sense at all?” Varian replied, scooping the pile of lushrooms onto the pan.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been putting off speaking to the Horde simply because I didn’t have any desire to. <em>You</em> didn’t have any desire to deliver that edict yesterday, yet you did it. So what kind of man would I be if I carried on with my ignorance when really, assured peace will benefit my people as much as the gold will?” he rambled, only pausing when he felt her hand rest on his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that you’d thought about it this much?” she said, making the tips of his ears grow warm.</p><p> </p><p>“…I woke in the night; it gave me time to mull everything over.” He cleared his throat, taking the pan over to the fire and swapping it for the whistling kettle.</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless, my point stands. If we could live without the threat of the Horde potentially attacking us over our heads, we’d all be able to focus on everything a little bit better,” he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Val slowly nodded, surprising even herself with how on board with this she was becoming.</p><p> </p><p>“So when will you do it?” she asked, choosing to keep the conversation moving before he inevitably ended it.</p><p> </p><p>Varian passed her the kettle so he could arrange the bacon and eggs on a separate pan.</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as possible, really. I’ll contact the other leaders when we get back to the Keep, and gain their views, then I’ll speak to Jaina,” he said, cursing when a small splinter of shell fell in with the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>He picked it out with a fingertip, thanking Val for the rag she passed him to wipe his hand with.</p><p> </p><p>“What if the other leaders say ‘no’?” Val continued, uncorking the milk bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I have to respect their decision, I suppose. I can’t just go over their heads and do it anyway, it wouldn’t be right,” Varian replied, “but something tells me that they’re as anxious about it all as I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Val absent mindedly stirred her tea, watching the spoon in her hand. “I never thought that this would be how we achieved peace; evicting humans and negotiating with Orcs,” she murmured, smiling when Varian kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t seem ideal, does it?” he asked, and Val shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, but if it’s what needs to be done, I suppose we just have to ride the waves the best we can,” she admitted, leaning into his embrace when an arm curled around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I better start teaching you to swim then, shouldn’t I?” he said with a grin, earning the jab she gave his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha bloody ha. Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not hilarious, Varian,” she shot back, returning the kiss he leant down for.</p><p> </p><p>“In all seriousness Val…are you with me?” he asked cautiously, letting relief flood his face when she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“All the way. Just tell me what to do,” she replied, patting his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s brows drew in and he gave her a squeeze. “Alright then. My first order is for you to go and sit down until breakfast is ready,” he said, letting go of her and passing her tea over.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can cook some eggs without burning the house down, Val. Sit, woman, it’ll be the last chance you get to do it for a while.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Val could feel a light rain dusting over her as she and Varian waited for the back gates to be opened for them. She’d probably only entered Stormwind Keep this way once or twice before, but today she’d felt the need to suggest it to Varian instead of their usual route through the city.</p><p> </p><p>He’d questioned her motivations, quickly realising that it was out of anxiety that she didn’t want to face the crowds, and had of course agreed to it.</p><p> </p><p>It had meant a longer journey, but that was of no consequence to Varian, who was more concerned with keeping Val calm than getting a bit wet. She’d kept apologising despite his assurances, and every time she did it, he heard more of a shake to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>It made him watch her like a hawk, readying himself to jump from Argo and deal with a panicked Val at a moments notice. But to his relief, it never got that far, and she’d remained in control until they’d arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Though the longer they stood here, the more irate he was becoming. He’d departed for Elwynn when the sun was out, so had taken no sort of cloak in his rush. He could live with that; to him, it was simply a bit of damp. But Val had begun to shiver, bringing his annoyance to a boiling point rather quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“How long does it take to open a damn door?! It makes me glad that Anduin’s not with us. The poor boy would have pneumonia by this point!” he ranted loud enough for the surrounding guards to hear.</p><p> </p><p>It quickened their pace, but they were all sure that Varian wouldn’t be satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, it’s a bit of rain, don’t get your shorts in a twist,” Val chided, slicking her hair back and using the tie she always had on her wrist to secure it.</p><p> </p><p>“First it’s rain, then it’s a cold, then it’s bed-rest that I can’t afford,” he grumbled, hearing her snort despite his bad ear being muffled by the white noise that the rain was causing.</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a drama king,” she teased, earning a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a king who doesn’t want to get sick, why is that such a problem?” he asked with genuine confusion, but only received laughter for his troubles.</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly think a cold will be the thing to finish you off? You, the ‘Mighty King Varian Wrynn’?” she teased, making his top lip begin to curl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll thank you to never call me that again and tell me <em>immediately </em>who did, so that I can wring their neck,” he said with distaste. He only made Val’s titters worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I just pulled that one from thin air. Though I’m sure there’s a bard somewhere who’s called you something similar,” she said unhelpfully, watching his grimace deepen.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, the sooner I manage to outlaw those damn minstrels, the better,” he muttered, looking up when a dull shout that sounded something akin to ‘make way’ came from the ramparts.</p><p> </p><p>The doors finally gave a loud, piercing creak, and they scraped the ground as they opened, having grown stiff with disuse. Varian hated showing his hearing problems normally, but the sound turned into a high pitched whine when mixed with the roar of the rain, and no amount of thumps with his palm was making it go away.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian?” Val called, but all he heard was a garbled mess. “Varian!” she said a touch louder, pulling on his other arm to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to open his screwed up eyes, blinking to get them to focus against the spray in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Val asked, and he lamely pointed to the hand still covering his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“The rain makes it worse. Go on, I’m right behind you,” he assured her, and after one more worried glance, Val did as he asked.</p><p> </p><p>As expected with weather like this, the only people in the gardens were the poor guards who were duty bound to line the path despite getting a soaking for it.</p><p> </p><p>It only made the atmosphere a bit more miserable to see the flowerbeds that Fred -and most recently, Anduin- lovingly slaved over every day stand completely unattended and at the mercy of the elements.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help stopping at the small plot that had been cleared solely for Anduin’s use. She bent to a crouch, reaching out and straightening the blue ribbon that had been neatly tied around a pot with the word ‘<em>Elliot’</em> painted in black cursive on the front.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re blooming nicely,” Varian said behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, they are. Anduin made the right choice for him,” she replied quietly, glad to see the blue primroses were indeed thriving better than they could’ve expected them to.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to the Light that we’d known what the other one was in the end,” Val muttered. Varian felt his gut clench, but he did his best to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Sweetheart. So do I,” he replied, taking her hand and helping her up when she silently asked him to.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find something to put there for them, I’m sure of it,” Val said to no one in particular, wringing her hands and staring down at the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we will. There’s no rush,” Varian soothed, stroking her shoulder with his thumb. Val gave him a wobbly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I know there’s not, but it keeps distracting me every now and then,” she admitted, reaching back and putting her hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Father! Mum! </em>You’re home!”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Speaking of distractions</em>’, Varian thought with a grateful sigh leaving his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin knew better than to run out into the rain with nothing but his stockings on his feet, so he instead bounced on the spot until the two of them crossed the threshold. Varian found it rather impressive that he and Val bent in complete unison, and soon their boy was cocooned by their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I was getting dressed and I saw you out of the window! And I told Wyll that I simply <em>had</em> to come and make sure that it was definitely you, because the rain makes my window blurry sometimes, and I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright lad, slow down before your tongue ties itself in knots,” Varian told him, holding his shoulders as they all detached from one another.</p><p> </p><p>Val was already fussing over him; it’d not been a minute, yet she was fixing Anduin’s collar and tying the cuffs of his sleeves properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Father, I’m just so happy you two are back,” Anduin admitted, looking behind him as a panting Wyll finally caught up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, I do apologise, but the Prince bolted off rather quickly,” the groom said hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Varian raised a hand, straightening to his full height once again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s of no consequence, Wyll. We completely understand Anduin’s eagerness to welcome us back,” he assured him, making Anduin’s cheeks go pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried about you, that’s all. After how scared you were yesterday, Father, I didn’t know <em>what</em> would happen,” he explained, looking at his feet in what Val could only suppose was shame.</p><p> </p><p>It made her nudge Varian in the side, giving him a look that told him exactly what she expected of him.</p><p> </p><p>Varian never liked how his palm always swallowed Anduin’s skinny shoulder, it made him feel intimidating, which was the last thing he wanted his son to think of him as. The gesture made Anduin look up, which was a start he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to ask your pardon for my behaviour yesterday, son. I’m sure you heard some things that were…less than comforting,” he said, fully expecting the nod he received.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that mum had run away,” Anduin replied meekly, mustering a smile as Val affectionately combed his hair back with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father just took what I said the wrong way, that’s all, Anduin,” Val said confidently, cupping the prince’s cheek, “I had no intentions of leaving either of you, I simply needed a few hours to calm myself down.”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s brows drew in. “Was it because of the Stonemasons?” he asked innocently, not really understanding why his father looked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you about that?” Varian demanded, folding his arms. Anduin shrugged, playing with the tie that hung loose from his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, <em>everyone</em> is talking about it. I heard Jon arguing with a few of the maids, because they were saying that Mum ran off with Mr. Vancleef, and that’s why you left,” Anduin said, watching his father’s neck grow an interesting shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, were they now? And I hope you took Jon’s word over theirs?” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>Wyll cleared his throat, straightening his skinny back.</p><p> </p><p>“Johanna and I have both told His Highness not to listen to idle gossip, Your Majesty,” he reassured them, but Val still had guilt lingering on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get our message last night, darling?” she asked Anduin, who, to her utter relief, gave her a sure nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Not last night, I was sleeping, but Lee gave it to me at breakfast. Thank you for sending it, it made me feel a bit better,” he said, smiling up at them.</p><p> </p><p>Val had to wonder if the boy simply knew what the right thing to say was, or whether he was being completely sincere; either way, it made a weight lift from her chest, and all she could do was bend down and kiss the Prince’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Little Lion. I promise, this will <em>never </em>happen again,” she insisted, taking both of his hands when he reached for hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not angry, Mum. I just hope you two are alright now, that’s all,” he said, and his smile faded, “I know you’ve been fighting alot, and Johanna said that maybe you’d stop if you were away from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s gaze met Wyll’s, and without saying a word, the king demanded clarification to Anduin’s claim. Wyll gave a small nod, folding his hands in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured, Your Majesty, she also told His Highness that it was in no way His Highness’ fault,” Wyll said, making Val’s grip on Anduin’s hands tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because it most certainly isn’t,” she said firmly, stepping back so Varian could sweep the boy into his arms, making it look rather effortless considering Anduin’s age.</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing that’s your fault, young man, is being such a lovely child that your mum and I can’t go one night without missing you like mad!” The king loudly declared, roughly tickling Anduin’s side and holding on so the six year old didn’t slip from his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“You really missed me?” Anduin asked once his giggles had abated.</p><p> </p><p>He hung firmly onto Varian’s neck, bobbing up and down with each of his father’s steps. Varian of course ignored the servants that fell like a line of dominoes into curtseys and bows, swivelling only to make sure that Val and Wyll weren’t lagging too far behind.</p><p> </p><p>Val found it harder to ignore them, and rather foolishly, she glanced left and right, finding the faces she had dreaded all morning staring right at her.</p><p> </p><p>Faces of surprise, disdain and disregard all showed themselves like gaudy masques, and it made her throat begin to tighten and her cheeks burn with shame.</p><p> </p><p>Varian wanted to do nothing but bark at them to disperse, but he knew that drawing attention to it would only make things worse for her, so against his own conscience, he kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He silently put Anduin down, taking Val’s hand instead and gently kissing it before placing it on the crook of his elbow. It wasn’t much in terms of comfort, but it was the best he could do.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, a few of the servants realised why he’d made such a fuss of the gesture and swiftly retreated, with the others following suit after one look at Varian’s stony face.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy enough to realise when they’d angered their king, and the scathing glares he gave them as they went about their duties only confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye son, we did miss you, enough that we almost sent for you,” Varian admitted, glad to see Val beginning to relax once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you have at least <em>some</em> fun though?” Anduin asked, glad to see his stepmother smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We did, but we mostly talked, to be perfectly honest,” she told him, apparently piquing his interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What did you talk about?” he inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you need to concern yourself about, son,” Varian said gruffly, slowing his pace so Wyll could catch up.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, he’s going to find out eventually,” Val rightfully pointed out, only making his mood worse.</p><p>“Nothing’s been confirmed, Val-”</p><p> </p><p>“Father, what’s going on?” Anduin interjected, thoroughly confused and rather worried that another argument was about to break out.</p><p> </p><p>Varian stubbornly held his wife’s gaze for a few long seconds, but eventually his focus dropped down to the boy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll explain everything once we reach our chambers, Anduin. It’s rather…delicate information,” Varian conceded, and apparently Anduin could hear the distaste to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Father, it’s alright,” he assured the older Wrynn, earning an affectionate mussing of his ear long locks.</p><p> </p><p>“No son, your mum’s right, you’ll find out eventually, and I think yesterday proved that I need to speak to you before others do. Let’s get settled then we’ll tell you all about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A secret feeling of revolt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It had taken all of five days to send missives to the other faction leaders, and Varian now had a pile of replies waiting for him at the breakfast table on the morning of the sixth day.</p><p> </p><p>He sleepily broke the seal on the first, snapping the wax hammer in half and trying his best to read Magni’s gruff writing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ironforge agrees to the treaty,” he told Val, who was getting dressed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>They’d risen later than usual, but that didn’t mean that they could sit idle. They were expected at the Cathedral of Light in an hour for weekly congregation- a duty that Varian would very well abolish, if he had the power to.</p><p> </p><p>He was in no way religious, he hadn’t been since his mother passed, and having to sit through two hours of preaching was the last way he wanted to spend a Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>Really, the only reason he still went was because it gave comfort to his people. Since the war had ended, many had sought solace in the holy house, and more had appeared each week once they’d found out that the king himself trusted the word of the Light.</p><p> </p><p>While it was another façade Varian had to play out, he had to admit that it was nice seeing hope flicker to life because of it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a start, I suppose. But it’s the Teldrassil answer that I’m more interested in,” she replied, pulling her shift down so it sat neatly on her ankles and taking her skirt from Nan.</p><p> </p><p>Varian grunted in agreement, shuffling the folded letters until he found the purple seal he was looking for, one etched with the image of the world tree itself. He unfolded the thinnest, smoothest parchment he’d felt for a while, and held his breath as he skimmed through Tyrande’s lengthy letter.</p><p> </p><p>Val didn’t like his sigh. “I take it that she said no?” she assumed, lifting her arms so Cathy could reach around her waist. Varian dropped the letter, running a hand down his face and scratching at the stubble coating his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s basically said ‘yes’, but attached a page long rant about how she doesn’t enjoy the fact,” he lamented, putting the reply down and reaching for the coffee jug.</p><p> </p><p>“So she’s pissed off at us,” Val clarified, making sure that the light blue over-skirt was secured with a few experimental hip twists. Varian twisted in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Essentially. I’m sure it won’t be enough to permanently fracture anything, but I doubt she’ll be inviting us for dinner anytime soon,” he said, looking her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll want to wrap up. There’s a fog,” he grumbled, making Val laugh under her breath. She took the bodice that Nan handed her, slipping her arms in.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, you know damn well that I don’t leave this Keep without at <em>least </em>ten layers on, so I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she quipped, lifting her hair so the maid could tie the thick ribbons criss crossing down her back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only four today, Milady,” Nan said, sharing a grin with her mistress.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well then, maybe I will need a coat after all,” Val teased, looking back at Varian, who waved a hand in exasperation and turned back to his letters.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarcastic madam,” he mumbled, opening the next one and somehow smelling the smoke of Gelbin’s multiple creations embedded in the thick parchment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s why you love me,” she retorted, trying her best not to wince as the silk ran itself over her scars and snagged every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s why I need my head examining, I know that much,” Varian said, putting the Gnomeregan reply on top of the others that he’d already opened. He picked up the next, narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar seal. What raised his suspicions more was that it was addressed to Val, not him. He reached behind him, passing her the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the stonemasons,” she said in answer to his unasked question, making him leave his seat entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it say?” he demanded, waving Nan away and coming to her side, peering over her shoulder at the rather elegant handwriting. Val stayed quiet while she read, but her face told Varian all it needed to.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s from Edwin; he says that he’s willing to bury the hatchet with me,” she started, passing him the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, that’s good, isn’t it?” Varian asked quizzingly, not liking the way her lips thinned.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be, if it didn’t entail us paying him the rest of what we owe as ‘an act of good faith’,” she said, holding up the second sheet that had been meticulously folded within the first, “he’s enclosed a bill for nine hundred thousand gold.”</p><p> </p><p>Even Nan braced herself for the inevitable roar that would usually come from Varian’s throat when presented with news like this, but he subverted both their expectations by merely exhaling slowly through his nose and closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say a word, he simply held a hand out for the bill, took it from Val, and scrunched it between both hands, throwing it smoothly into the fire and watching it catch aflame.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, you can’t just ignore this-” Val protested, not placated by the kiss he left on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I can, and I will. He’s playing a game, Val, nothing more. He knows damn well that you feel guilty, and he’s using it to manipulate you,” he barked, ripping the letter in half for good measure and letting it join it’s counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“He just wants security for the others, Varian. Wouldn’t you, if you were in his place?” Val said, attempting to find some rationality in Edwin’s proposition.</p><p> </p><p>“See! He knows that you’re too nice, Val, and he’s using that to his advantage!” he cried, holding up a hand when he heard the volume of his own voice. “We’re refusing, end of story. Even if I had the gold, I wouldn’t give it to him,” he told her, slamming the washroom door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Val stayed where she was, turning the small charm bracelet that Anduin had given her for her last birthday around as it sat neatly on her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, that told me, I suppose,” she said to no one in particular, appreciating the sympathetic smile on Nan’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your compassion is commendable, Milady,” the mousy haired Lady assured her, making sure the bodice was satisfactorily secured.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it? All it seems to do is get me into trouble,” Val moaned, turning to look into the floor length mirror that Cathy wheeled over. She gave them a nod in approval and moved almost automatically to the dressing table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure His Majesty harbours no ill will, Milady,” Nan continued, letting Val’s hair down from the sloppy ponytail she had put it in the night before and raking her thin fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Not towards me, at least. I just hope that is the end of it and he doesn’t decide to send a messenger to Edwin,” Val said glumly, passing Nan a thin metal clip to hold the top section of her hair in place.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may, Milady? I think His Majesty is as weary about the subject as you are,” Cathy pointed out, gently touching the wooden handles of the thin tongs that had been heating over the fire. When her fingers didn’t burn she took it properly, blowing on the iron parts and passing them to Nan.</p><p> </p><p>Val screwed her eyes up like she always did when the tongs first touched her hair, once again finding it unnecessary and watching with a strange intrigue as Nan wrapped a lock of her hair and clamped it between them.</p><p> </p><p>One twist and a few seconds of pressing, and instead of her tight, small curls, there was one elegant ringlet.</p><p> </p><p>“I think there’s alot more that he’s weary about, Cathy, but thank you anyway,” Val said, pulling a small jar towards her and taking the lid off. “The sooner Nizaar sends us that gold, the better,” she muttered, rubbing the coconut oil between both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Has he already agreed to the loan then, Milady?” Cathy asked, and Val’s nose wrinkled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure…do me a favour, will you? See if there’s a letter from Bonan in that pile,” Val replied, watching in the mirror as Cathy rifled through the letters that Varian had been whittling through.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde came over with the one Val wanted, and she ran a thumb over the gold seal emblazoned with a vicious looking adder. She snapped it in half, unfolding the parchment and laying it flat on her vanity, skimming the beautiful, thick ink. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for, and a sigh of relief left her parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good news then?” Nan asked cautiously, finding it hard to read her mistresses face and concentrate on not singeing her hair off at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…well, it’s news, at least. Nizaar will be sending an ambassador in the next few weeks to finalize the arrangements,” Val said, moving a perfume bottle out of the way so she could smooth the letter out.</p><p> </p><p>“I should think that the Malik is relieved to hear that King Varian changed his mind,” Nan mused, taking another lock of Val’s hair in-between her thin fingers. Val huffed, re-reading the last paragraph.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as those leeches on his council are. Some are already giving him ‘suggestions’ on what to do with it first,” she said with annoyance coating her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“At least the final decision falls to His Majesty alone,” Cathy offered in way of placation, and it seemed to work.</p><p> </p><p>“It does, and I trust him to make the right one,” Val told her with a confidence rarely found in her nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a few more letters addressed to you, Milady, shall I bring them over?” Cathy asked, doing exactly that when Val nodded, swapping Nizaar’s missive for the three that the blonde gave her.</p><p> </p><p>Val opened the first, smiling at the contents and only looking back up when the washroom door opened. Varian came back in looking like a kicked dog, and he bent to kiss her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies for snapping,” he said in a low whisper, tickling Val’s cheek with his breath.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, scratching the underside of his chin affectionately. “You’re forgiven,” she told him, glad to see him brighten because of it.</p><p> </p><p>He straightened, moving out of Nan’s way and figuring that he couldn’t put dressing off any longer. He noticed the open Samarkand letter on the way to the wooden screen, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Been trifling through my things, have you?” he accused with a humoured lilt to his tone. Val unfolded the first on her own pile of correspondence, trying to keep her head straight to prevent Nan accidently prodding her scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it just spontaneously fell open, I don’t know what happened,” Val replied innocently, hearing him chuckle as he disappeared behind the thick mahogany.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it did,” he muttered, pulling his nightshirt over his head, “If that had been me reading <em>your</em> letters, I’d have my head ripped off.” Val didn’t respond straight away, she merely put the smaller letter down and swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I always tell you what’s in mine, that’s why. I have to pull teeth just to know who yours are from,” she rebutted. Varian huffed picking up the fresh shirt that Cathy had left on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, who’s that one from then?” he challenged, and Nan noticed Val’s face drop.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s from Mekare. About the blockers I asked for,” she admitted meekly, and Varian immediately wished he’d never asked.</p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t know how he felt about Val going back to the same priestesses that had helped before; this time she was going for a mixture to completely prevent pregnancy instead of encourage it. It made things rather…final, and Varian wasn’t sure he liked that.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. What does she say?” he replied simply so she didn’t feel shamed by silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Just that, yes, she can send some over. I can start with my next bleed,” she explained, folding the letter up and finding more comfort in the scratchy, barely legible writing of the next, knowing Cillian’s hand anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Varian lamely tied the cuffs of his sleeves, wishing he could see her face, but knowing he would only be smothering her if he offered any sort of comfort right now.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. At least you don’t have to wait that long,” he said pathetically. “Cathy, go and see whether Anduin’s ready, will you? Time’s getting on and it won’t look good if we’re late,” Varian commanded of the blonde, needing to regain some semblance of composure. He came to the conclusion that having the boy with them would help with that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” Cathy replied, and he soon heard the door shut after her.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happens now we have the approval of the Alliance?” Val asked, needing to change the subject. Varian pulled his breeches over his backside, fixing the waistband and tying them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll write to Jaina, and leave it to her to speak to Thrall. Then, if all should go well, I’ll be meeting with him sooner rather than later,” he said with distaste still coating his voice. He blanched, worrying his doublet through both hands. “If you wish to accompany me, tell me now so I can appoint Gregor as Regent.”</p><p> </p><p>Val was pleasantly surprised at the invitation, and apparently it was obvious on her face. Since the treaty had been suggested, he’d not said a word about her going with him, so she’d been presuming that she was to stay here whether she liked it or not.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s alright? Someone needs to be a referee, and Jaina’s rather…dainty,” she replied, trying her usual tactic of hiding her relief or excitement with bad humour. Varian fiddled with the buttons on the dark blue velvet, clumsily slipping them through the thin silver loops.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally, I’d say no, but I think you need to have a first hand account of what happens,” he said, smoothing himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Instead of listening to your annoyed grunts and mutterings once you return, you mean?” Val teased, breaking whatever tension had been building between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha,” Varian grumbled, coming back around and hunting for his boots. He found them sitting under the bed, polished and ready for him.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be nice to get out of Stormwind for a while,” Val mused, taking the clip from Nan so she could finish the rest of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to Theramore to sip wine and relax, Val. We’ll get there, speak to Thrall, and leave as soon as possible,” Varian said with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the bed, pulling a boot on and looking back when the door opened, and Cathy came back in with an excitable prince nipping at her heels.</p><p> </p><p> Varian wasn’t concerned with Wyll’s absence from the group; he knew that whenever they sent for Anduin on a Sunday, the elderly servant would take his leave, choosing to go to congregation as a worshipper instead of a groom. It was an arrangement they’d had for as long as Varian could remember, and he had no intentions of denying the man it when he’d already lost so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Mum! Morning, Fath- why aren’t you two ready yet?” Anduin asked, stopping in the centre of the room and looking between them. Varian stamped a foot to make sure his boot was sitting properly, grinning over at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve only a few more things to do, Anduin, don’t start fretting,” he said, patting the spot next to him. Anduin clambered up, swinging his legs and watching his father finish dressing.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to be late, that’s all,” Anduin said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet when we tell you that you’ll be late for <em>school, </em>all we get is attitude,” Varian retorted, rising from his seat and opening the cabinet with his jewels in.</p><p> </p><p>“School’s different, Father. I like the cathedral, it makes me feel…peaceful,” Anduin explained and his father’s face softened.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but if we could all find somewhere like that son. True peace is a rare thing to find,” Varian admitted, slipping his chain of office over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we have the lake-house, isn’t it father? That’s <em>your</em> peaceful place,” Anduin said, squirming away from his father’s affectionate pats to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It is indeed, Anduin, and that’s exactly why we’ll be going there as soon as your mum and I return from Theramore,” Varian told him, piquing the boy’s interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ve decided when you’re going then?” Anduin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I’ve gotten the confirmations from the other leaders today, so I can start making the arrangements proper,” Varian said, wary of the way his son had started fidgeting, and coming to a horrifying realisation after a few seconds of deduction.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, you’re not planning on asking me whether you can accompany your mum and I to Theramore, are you?” he questioned with a warning tone. Anduin looked up at him with complete seriousness on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“…is that a no?” he replied innocently, making his father’s jaw set so quickly even Varian himself was wondering if he’d be able to move it again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re damn right it’s a ‘no’! Why in the hells would I want you to come to a meeting that even <em>I</em> don’t wish to attend? With an <em>ORC</em>, no less?!” he fumed, making it necessary for Val to stop Nan’s progress with a raised hand.</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her stool, looking rather annoyed at the elder Wrynn far more than the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, answer the boy calmly, for Light sake,” she lectured, returning Anduin’s grateful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I answer something so ridiculous, calmly? You can’t honestly have thought I’d say yes, son!” Varian shouted. Anduin didn’t even flinch at the bite in his father’s tone; if anything, <em>he</em> was the one staying commendably calm.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ve never met an orc, Father! I want to see if they’re as bad as everyone tells me they are, with my own eyes!” Anduin rebutted, making Varian turn a deep crimson.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever considered that you haven’t met them for a <em>reason</em>, Anduin? They’re vile, horrible, nasty creatures, and I want you to stay well away from them!” He argued, but that just made Anduin’s brow furrow.</p><p> </p><p>“If they’re all that, then why are you meeting them?” he demanded, sighing deeply, “You’re going to make <em>peace</em>, father. Thrall doesn’t want to hurt us, he wants to <em>talk</em>. If Auntie Jaina trusts him, then so should you.”</p><p> </p><p>Val watched her husband’s face fall and his skin turn back to it’s normal colour. “Varian. Jaina wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and we’ll be there. There’s no danger,” she tried to convince him, ignoring that she still had a small chunk of hair uncurled and standing. Her hand was tiny on Varian’s arm, but he felt her touch regardless and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“When he’s king, the Horde will probably still be here. Why not make him as learned about them as we can now, instead of leaving him to flounder because you did it all yourself?” she said soothingly, running her palm along his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it when you two gang up on me,” Varian grumbled, flicking his gaze to a quietened Anduin. “I’ll think on it. But I make no promises,” he said, pointing a finger at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t misunderstand me, boy, I don’t and won’t trust Thrall, or his Horde, for as long as I live. I’m meeting him simply to keep our people safer, and even then, it’s begrudgingly. So you’re not to act as if we’re meeting old friends, understand? They’re still our enemy, and I expect you to damn well act like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He patted Val’s hand, taking it from him and sweeping past Anduin to the water jug, wishing to high heaven that he’d kept at least one bottle of whiskey instead of discarding them all. Anduin beamed up at Val, who gave him a sly wink before sitting down at her vanity again.</p><p> </p><p>“And Anduin?” Varian piped up, catching his son’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Father?” Anduin replied with an air of caution.</p><p> </p><p>Varian drained his goblet, pointing it towards the Prince. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> pray for me to say yes today.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Stormwind had first been reclaimed, it had been hard for Val to even contemplate coming back to the House of the Light. It had been the epicentre of so much misery for her, that she couldn’t bring herself to even look at it for a long while. Yet now, nearly seven years on, she had a soft smile on her face as she gazed up at the stained glass above their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Varian helped her down from the carriage, giving her a hand free to lift her skirts and prevent them dragging in the light coating of mud that covered most of the roads that morning.</p><p> </p><p>He told the carriage driver to go, eyeing the crowds that had madly waited for them despite the dreary weather. Once the few alms they had were handed out, he kept a tight grip on Anduin’s hand, keeping the excited boy at bay and guiding him through the opened double doors.</p><p> </p><p>Gentle organ music was accompanied by the soft hum of the choir, and as Varian looked down at his son, he realised what Anduin had meant about finding the church ‘peaceful’.</p><p> </p><p>The small, but glowing smile on the lad’s face showed true contentment, and Varian couldn’t help but feel rather jealous. He didn’t feel such things here; he merely saw himself as a spectacle for people to gawp at.</p><p> </p><p>Those who occupied the pews either side of them rose as the three of them made their way down the central aisle, but they immediately lowered once again into bows and curtseys that they were probably well aware that Varian didn’t want.</p><p> </p><p>Val felt his forearm stiffen underneath her palm, and while she would normally plant a kiss there to relax it, she knew it wouldn’t be appropriate here. Here, he was the king and nothing more, just as she was simply the future Queen, and not Val, the wife of Varian.</p><p> </p><p>She separated from him when they reached the altar, sidestepping to make a gap and bending in unison, until they were all knelt on the cool, stone steps.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony of it all was so ingrained in her mind that she moved like an automaton, lifting her head and taking Benedictus’ hand to plant a kiss on the large, ruby ring sitting on his wedding finger.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s distaste at the ritual was obvious on his face once his turn came, but he did it regardless, returning her encouraging smile when the priest moved on to Anduin.</p><p> </p><p>“Our good King Varian, our noble Prince Anduin, and our beloved Lady Glenmore. Rise, my children, and feel the Light’s blessing,” Benedictus said smoothly, holding his hands out with his palms facing the sky.</p><p> </p><p>A rush of wind that was both cool and warm made Val shiver down to her bones, and her head felt light once it had abated. Varian’s hand steadied her, and they finally took their seats, which were situated in an elevated box to the side of the podium where Benedictus would preach. Anduin turned around at the top of the steps, waving happily to Whitlock, Arin and Gwen, who were seated a few rows back.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, sit down,” Varian hissed, adjusting his cloak and settling himself in the ornate seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say ‘hello’, Father. Can we find them afterwards?” The prince asked, scrabbling onto the smaller throne beside his father’s and shuffling backwards. Val leant forward.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re especially good, we’ll go back to the house for a cup of tea, how’s that sound?” she offered, slipping her fingers between Varian’s when he groped for her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds absolutely heavenly,” Varian replied, making Val chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I was asking <em>Anduin</em>, not you, you great oaf,” Val chided, glad to see Varian laughing along with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Though the younger Wrynn quietened down rather quickly as he watched Benedictus take his place, and if anything, he sat straighter than Val had seen him do anywhere else. Val tapped the back of Varian’s hand, nudging her head towards the boy. From his grimace, Varian knew exactly what she wanted him to see.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t ignore this, love,” she whispered, and the faint lines on his forehead only deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ignoring it…I just don’t know what to do about it, not yet anyway. He’s a child, fixations come and go, and that could be all this is,” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if it’s not? What if it’s more than childish curiosity? Remember what Wyll said about the mice suddenly popping up in his chambers, or the bruises on his knees disappearing?” Val rebutted, making his jaw set.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are things that can be easily explained. He could just be feeding the little bastards for all we know. I’m anxious not to jump to conclusions, Val,” he replied, putting a warning finger to his lips as the boy turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two whispering about?” he asked innocently, and Varian gently cleared his throat, barely listening to the sermon below them.</p><p> </p><p>“We were discussing your birthday,” he said hurriedly, and something on Anduin’s face told him that he didn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“My birthday? But that’s not for two whole months!” he said with a giggle to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Varian shushed him, rather conscious of how Anduin’s voice was growing in volume. “Well, your mum and I like to be prepared, is that such a crime?” the king rebutted, making Anduin pull a face.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know what I want though, do you?” he asked. Varian huffed in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, I know everything, remember?” he said, hearing Val’s quiet laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I know two Wrynns who have forgotten why we’re sitting here,” she quipped, causing Anduin to gasp in acute horror and turn back around, watching the Archbishop intently as his preaching continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake me when it’s time to leave,” Varian grumbled, earning a shake of his beloved’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance am I letting you sleep again. I’m sure everyone thought there was a bloody earthquake last time,” she bemoaned, trying not to snort at his look of pure offence.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hells do I put up with you?” he asked rhetorically, but of course she had an answer for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because every other woman would simply let you make an arse of yourself?” She responded with a sly grin. Varian’s eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t?” he retorted. Val folded her arms defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t. if anything, you deserve how bloody nice I am sometimes,” she said, unable to hide her chuckle at his look. He leant over, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right I don’t deserve you,” he agreed, settling back in his seat, “If anything, the only prayer I ever make is that you don’t realise that.” Val snickered, taking his hand when he held it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, too late, Your Majesty. Looks like you’re going to have to pray a bit harder,” she said, curious about the smirk on Varian’s face as he leant in.</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of better things to do while knelt, sweetheart,” he whispered, making her face awash with heat and earning a slap on the bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“You blasphemous git,” she chided, and his shoulders shook with badly withheld laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“May the Light bless me-”</p><p> </p><p>Benedictus’ voice ceased any further mirth from the both of them; Varian sat straighter and Val cleared her throat, hoping that her face had lost the blush that she just <em>knew</em> had sprung up.</p><p> </p><p>‘And may I serve the Light’ echoed within a sea of voices, including their own, and another wave of calming warmth crashed over the inhabitants of the cathedral, readying them for another morning of proud worship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’d made good on their promise to visit their friends after congregation had ended, and ended up staying alot longer than originally planned. After many protestations -and even a few tears- from Anduin, they’d finally left the house just as the sky was beginning it’s transition from grey to an inky black.</p><p> </p><p>Varian had chosen for them to dine in their chambers that evening, wanting to take full advantage of the rather lazy day they’d already been rewarded with. It was rare for him to have a day where he hadn’t been rushing from meeting to meeting, or buried by ludicrous amounts of paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>He felt rather…<em>normal</em>, sitting in his armchair by the fire and watching his son play with tin soldiers on the floor in front of him.  </p><p> </p><p>In fact, it was <em>Val</em> who was darting about the room this time around, and he was growing weary of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you sit down, woman? You’re starting to make me dizzy,” he said, turning back to see just why she was flitting so much.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to find my book, but it’s gone walkabout and I was really hoping to finish it tonight,” Val replied, ducking under the bed. Anduin started, looking around him and clearing his throat sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry mum…I needed a gunship,” he said meekly, holding up a small, thin tome bound in green leather. Val was sure from his tone that he was expecting her to be annoyed at his ‘theft’, but she had the widest of smiles on her face as she came over, patting his head and gently kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you use it, Little Lion, it’s no bother,” she reassured him, hearing a snort behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it’s an Alliance ship, mind you,” Varian said, taking another few sips of the coffee he’d poured for himself. Anduin rose to his knees, lifting a tin soldier and a wooden, Orcish looking creature in each hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is! But the Horde <em>and </em>Alliance are on it, so they can beat the Lich King,” Anduin explained, pointing over to Merlin the bear, who was sitting upon a throne made from a stack of cushions. Varian smacked his lips together to rid them of the droplets that his mug had left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Son, I told you, we never travelled with the Horde. Hells, we hadn’t even <em>spoken</em> with the Horde at that point; they were rather sprung upon us once we landed.” Anduin shrugged, apparently not caring about his father’s recollection.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, in my game, they are…because I only have one gunship, and I can’t expect them to walk,” he said matter-of-factly, making his father chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It’d be the least they deserved,” he said in a strange mix of venom and humour.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father forgets, that if it weren’t for the Horde’s co-operation, the battle wouldn’t have gone as well as it did,” Val chided, finally slumping into her own chair and unlacing the boots she’d had on all day. Anduin finished arranging the soldiers, looking up at her with curiosity brimming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you fight with them as well, Mum?” he asked innocently, forgetting that his parents hadn’t really spoken of the war’s climax in detail before. Varian didn’t feel comfortable at all with discussing such a harrowing battle with one so small, but if Val felt it the right time, he’d take her lead with the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, no. It’s as your father said, mate, we weren’t expecting to see the Horde at all during the assault,” she begrudgingly admitted, putting her boots by the feet of her chair and lifting Esme once she started brushing her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“But you just said it was because of the Horde that we won,” Anduin pressed, and Varian’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what your mum meant at all. The Horde <em>helped</em>, but only by making things move faster by providing extra soldiers. The Alliance would’ve beaten the Lich King perfectly well without them, it just would’ve taken longer,” he insisted, slamming his mug down.</p><p> </p><p>“They saved Alliance lives by helping though, didn’t they?” Anduin asked, realising too late that he’d just said the entirely wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>“The Horde took far more lives then they saved, son. Never forget that, for the Alliance won’t,” Varian said sadly, wishing they’d never started this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you signing a treaty with them?” Anduin questioned, climbing onto his father’s lap when Varian patted his thigh in invitation.</p><p> </p><p>“To stop them taking any more. Nothing more, nothing less. If we have a pact, the Horde are bound by oath to not attack any Alliance territories, so our people will remain safe,” Varian explained, putting an arm around Anduin’s middle when the boy embraced him.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I’ve decided to stick to my guns on this one Anduin…you’re not coming. I can’t keep an eye on you and make sure Thrall honours all of our terms at the same time,” he told the crushed boy, who swiftly let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>“But I won’t make a sound, I promise, Father! You won’t even know I’m there!” he protested, but Varian shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve said no, son, and my word is final. Theramore is too close to Horde territories for my liking, and we have no idea what could happen,” the king said calmly, trying to ignore the genuine hurt in his son’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But Mum! Tell him I’ll be good!” Anduin cried, holding on to Val’s hand when she cupped his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, I’m sorry, but I feel the same as your father on this one. We need to give the Horde our full concentration, and besides, you’ll just be <em>bored, </em>baby,” she said, trying to make the boy see their views.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mum’s right, Anduin. You already think your lessons are boring? Well, a diplomatic meeting will make you want to throw yourself out of a window,” Varian added, putting his hand on Anduin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so desperate to attend, lad? Talk to us, and we will listen,” he said gently, finally getting a slither of a smile from the prince.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just such a big thing to happen, father. Peace between the Alliance and Horde was unheard of a few months ago, so I just wanted to be a part of it all,” he confessed, wringing his hands and flashing them a grin, “Well, that and I want to see Theramore for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian chuckled, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Maybe one day, Anduin. We’ll see whether they honour the treaty to my satisfaction first, alright?” he suggested in ways of a compromise. Anduin mashed his lips together, clearly considering it.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ll think about it at some point?” he asked, and all his father did was roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I will think about it at some point in the future. If <em>you</em> promise not to sulk over my decision,” Varian bargained, clasping the hand that his son held out. “Now go on, back to your game, the Lich King won’t defeat himself, now,” he said, patting Anduin’s back. The boy ducked to kiss his cheek before obeying, knelt on the floor, and lifted his ‘gunship’ with it’s array of passengers high above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re not against my decision?” he said to Val, leaning back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Do I think it would’ve been good experience for him? Yes. But it’s your decision to make, not mine,” she said, and his brows drew in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not still considering yourself beneath me when it comes to Anduin, are you?” he growled. Val shrugged as if she hadn’t just deeply upset him.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably always will, let’s be honest, Varian. But my point is, you had to decide what the safest option was, and that’s exactly what you did,” she said, slipping her fingers between his when he took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, your opinion is as crucial as mine is when it concerns the boy, and don’t you ever forget it. Hells, you probably see him alot more than I do, so it stands to bloody reason that-”</p><p> </p><p>His blossoming rant was briskly cut off by a frantic bang on the door. Both he and Val sprung to their feet, with a sharp bark of ‘enter’ echoing around the now silent room. Jon swept in, not bothering to bow, and gave him a grave look.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, you’re needed urgently down in the Trade District,” he said hurriedly. Anduin threw down the book he was holding, scampering over to the king.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it the Scourge, Father? Have they come back?” he asked frightfully, clinging to the leg of Varian’s trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Your Highness, I can assure you that it’s <em>not </em>the Scourge,” Jon told him confidently, glad to see how it calmed the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Varian peeled Anduin from him, snatched his boots up, and pulled them on. Shalamayne was taken from it’s rack by the bed, and securely strapped to Varian’s chest in what seemed like no time at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a brief report. I need to know what I’m in for once I get down there,” he commanded, taking his coat from Val and throwing it on.</p><p> </p><p>“A drunken brawl has somehow turned into a full on rampage, Your Majesty. The lad that came to fetch you told us that the main culprits seemed to belong to the Stonemasons,” Jon explained, making Val nearly drop her own boots as she picked them up.</p><p> </p><p>“The Stonemasons? Are you sure?” she asked dumbly, sitting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only relaying what I’ve been told, Milady. They’re apparently smashing up shops, starting fires…hence why General Clay’s asked for you, Your Majesty.” The fury was evident on Varian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“That petty bastard- all because I won’t give him bribe money. You stay here, I’ll take Varro and the rest of the guard down there with me,” he told Jon, bending to kiss Anduin’s forehead. “Be good for your mum,” he told him, straightening to peck Val’s cheek, “and stay here. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Val clearly disagreed with the idea. “Varian, don’t you dare try and make me cower here like a little mouse. If the Stonemasons are behind this, then there’s a pretty good chance that this is my fault, therefore it’s <em>my </em>problem,” she argued. He cupped her chin, holding it firmly enough to keep her head straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, if the Stonemasons are the ones behind this, then you are the <em>last</em> person who should go down there. Don’t turn looting into something more unforgivable. <em>Stay here.” </em>He was on the verge of begging, Val could hear it in his voice. She held Anduin to her, giving him a reluctant nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Go- and be careful, please,” she told him, taking a deep breath and gathering her wits as the door slammed closed and loud shouts were heard behind it.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped to one knee, holding both of Anduin’s hands and squeezing them so his gaze turned from the door, to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s finish your game, eh? I’ll be the Horde, you be Alliance,” she suggested, but Anduin shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want to play anymore,” he said quietly, turning back to the door. “Will father be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Val felt a strange confidence within herself, and gave him a genuine smile. “Of course he will. The Stonemasons aren’t warriors, Little Lion, so whatever they’ve done, it’ll be easily stopped,” she said, trying to catch his eye and failing spectacularly.</p><p> </p><p>“Will they be in trouble? Like the other man?” he questioned, and Val had to admit that she had no idea what he was talking about for a long while. When it hit her, she gripped his hands tighter, finally making him look at her properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, there’s not going to be a repeat of what happened then, I promise you. This is more than likely just a silly argument that went a bit far, that’s all. You watch, your father will be back before bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was <em>far </em>past bedtime when Varian came home, and Val was growing wildly impatient. It had been difficult to convince Anduin to even get into his bed, let alone go to sleep, but she’d managed it eventually. She gently closed his chamber door, letting her fingers linger on the gilded knob and sighing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright, Milady?” Jon asked from his spot against the wall. He’d fully expected the shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He’s been gone too long for this to simply be a ‘brawl’. Give me two minutes to get a cloak, then follow me down to the Trade District,” she instructed, trying to ignore his pained look.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I have my orders, Ladyship, and one of them was to keep you in your rooms…as horrible as that sounds,” he said, leaning his pole-arm against the pillar next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon, I am a grown woman, therefore I have absolutely <em>no</em> obligation to listen to Varian’s ridiculous rules,” she argued, throwing her door open and hearing it smack against plate as he held it open after her.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing it for your own good, Milady,” Jon insisted, and it only made Val more agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“I fought in two wars, against orcs, dragons and the fucking Scourge. I think that it’s quite possible that I can handle an angry drunkard or two,” she raged, putting her boots on with more force than was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, but you know how His Majesty gets, Milady, especially after what happened to Queen Tiffin,” Jon reminded her. It made Val’s anger jar for a brief moment, but she couldn’t let it quell her determination. She took her own sword from the matching rack over her side of the bed, leaving a dust covered Captain’s Might where it hung.</p><p> </p><p>“His paranoia is no excuse for locking me in a cage whenever there’s trouble. I’m not Tiffin,” she said, throwing her coat on and barging past him, “you can accompany me, or you can stay here, it’s your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>He muttered something about ‘my arse on the line’, but he followed her regardless, reaching back and unclipping the large scabbard strapped between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>A claymore that was probably half the size of Val sat within it, and while she hoped he wouldn’t have to use it, it was rather comforting to know that he had it.</p><p> </p><p>“If we can’t find King Varian after an hour, we come back. No arguments,” he said, and to simply keep him sweet, Val nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Understood. But if I know Varian, he’s in the thick of it, so it shouldn’t be difficult at all,” she admitted, looking out of the window and only finding thick darkness. “I knew this was a horrible idea. The Stonemasons were never going to simply roll over and accept it, what the hells was Varian thinking?” she rambled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, Milady, if what that boy has told me is true, they’ve gone right overboard,” Jon pointed out, but Val wasn’t convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you, if you spent five years rebuilding a city, and then out of the blue, that city tells you to get out with not so much as a farewell hamper? I’m sorry Jon, but I will never not be on their side about this,” she said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>She seasoned, cooked and ate her words once they reached the city. While the Dwarven District was untouched, the smell of thick and fresh smoke came soaring over from the Trade District next to it.</p><p> </p><p>The damage wasn’t catastrophic, but Val could see that Jon hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said that the Stonemasons had gone ‘overboard’. Loud shouting overpowered every other sound, and Val could hear Varian’s in amongst them already.</p><p> </p><p>She finally made it to the main square. There were a long line of guards cutting through the middle, and on one side, were the Stonemasons that had clearly had too much to drink. Incoherent shouts and slurred threats were still menacing when an entire group of voices were involved, and Val couldn’t help but feel rather intimidated as she started to snake her way through the small army that Varian had accumulated.</p><p> </p><p>“This is our home!”</p><p> </p><p>“We have just as many rights as you!”</p><p> </p><p>Varian snarled, pacing back and forth atop an equally furious Argo. “You have just forfeited all rights by acting like savages! You destroy what you have built, for what? Revenge?” He bellowed, and the roars started up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice!” one voice called, and others begun to follow. The Stonemasons barged into the wall of shields like a ferocious wave, and when it proved unfruitful, they simply surged back and flung themselves forward again.</p><p> </p><p>“Milady, we should-” Jon started, but he never managed to finish it, for the line was broken and a sea of bodies charged at them all.</p><p> </p><p>Some were easily taken down and dragged away, but others managed to evade arrest and made a beeline for Varian, who had no qualms about letting Argo stamp his mighty hooves on whoever dared try it.</p><p> </p><p>Val bent to a knee, helping a scrawny guard up and handing him back his shield.</p><p> </p><p>“What are your orders, Milady?” He asked, apparently recognising her despite the darkness surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t kill unless you absolutely have to. They’re still men, they’re not war-” She swore loudly and colourfully as something bounced from her forehead, and brilliant white stars shot out in front of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’d cleared, streaky lines of deep crimson started to congeal onto her eyelashes, and she finally realised that she was bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Milady, are you alright?!” the fuzzy voice of the guard she’d just helped cried, and she waved him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do your duty! I’ll be fine!” she insisted, getting to her feet. The culprit lay just a few feet from her; a small chunk of whatever wall the Stonemasons had been pulling down was now sprayed with the blood she was wiping from her stinging eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been set on fire, this can’t be that much worse,” she arrogantly declared, finding her footing to already be wobbly.</p><p> </p><p>An angry grunt from her right warned her of the punch that was coming her way, and a split second lift of her arm blocked it from smashing straight into her nose. She felt the fat of the Stonemason’s belly curl around her fist as she landed a sloppy uppercut, winding him enough to bend and receive an elbow to the spine, rendering her attacker useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Milady! I’m so sorry!” Jon yelled as he found her again, only just stopping himself from touching her wound.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Jon. But this needs to get under control or they’re going to end up getting killed,” she said, purposely choosing not to unsheathe her sword, as he had.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re far beyond caring about that, Milady. King Varian’s calling the mages down,” he told her, pushing her down as more rocks flew past them. The smashing of more windows and the clink of armour being shoved into were the only noises that were louder than the shouting, and it was starting to make Val doubt everything she’d said in the past hour.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s Glenmore!” Someone to her left bellowed, and Jon smoothly slid in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take one more step or I’ll do what I have to!”</p><p> </p><p>Val winced as the crunch of a heavy shield smacking against flesh met her ears, and the one person out of the group that had managed to slip past Jon’s blows came at Val with a small, crudely made knife above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Val sidestepped to evade the initial strike, and she was sure the alcohol that he stunk of drove him to turn on his heel and try again. Val bent her knees and barrelled to meet him, grabbing the wrist that held the weapon and pinning it to the redhead’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Her other arm hooked around his, and it took all of her remaining strength to counteract the push of his body against hers. She felt the cold iron scrape her wrist more times than she would’ve liked, but still she persisted, shoving her elbow into his gut to prevent his other hand grabbing the blade.</p><p> </p><p>Then his hand went limp, and warm pellets assaulted Val’s skin. She opened her screwed up eyes, finding the head of the attacker falling at the same time his body did, but landing in separate spots on the floor. She let go of the wrist she was still holding, and the knife fell with a clatter onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon, give her to me,” Varian’s garbled voice commanded, and Val felt her feet leave the floor and strong arms pass her to another, more familiar pair. She slumped back against Varian’s chest, watching the chaos unfold and feeling her heart ache uncontrollably over it.</p><p> </p><p>“I did this…” she whined, and Varian merely snapped Argo’s reins.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do anything. Those idiots did this to themselves,” he barked. “Jon, stay here with others, I’m taking Val home,” he told the guard, who saluted and turned away from them.</p><p> </p><p>A blinding bang rang out across the square just as Argo turned, and Val scrambled to find the cause of it, forgetting that she was on a horse and almost sliding from the saddle.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, those mages actually got off their arses,” Varian muttered, looking down at her as he rose at a moderate pace.</p><p> </p><p>“What did they do?” she asked, starting to feel a throb in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Paralysed the bastards. It makes them easier to throw in a cell. Now stay quiet, I’ll send for the healers once we get back,” he said, putting an arm around her waist to hold her steady.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Varian had summoned both Gregor and the physician once they’d returned back to Stormwind Keep. The groom had since been bombarded with orders from the irate king, and Val had to wonder if her husband had even taken a breath between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send Clay down to Westfall at sunrise tomorrow, and get them on the boats by midday. I won’t tolerate the discord they’ve sown, and if getting them out of my kingdom earlier than intended is the only way to stop it happening again, then so be it,” he seethed, pointing a finger at Gregor, “and get Vancleef up here as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Val winced as Lineker dabbed the large gash that traced her hairline with the cotton cloth clamped between the end of his tweezers. It was coated in a healing potion, and slowly but surely, the skin was starting to reform.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What purpose could that possibly serve?” she asked, taking a sip of the water that Nan passed to her.</p><p> </p><p>“His people were the ones rioting through my city tonight, Val. He needs to answer for their actions, just as I would if the boot were on the other foot,” he said, turning swiftly back to Gregor.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the ships bound, Your Majesty?” The groom asked, scratching his quill against the parchment placed upon the scriber’s tablet.</p><p> </p><p>“Stranglethorn. It’s where most of them come from, and now it’s where they’ll return. Give them the basic provisions, but <em>no coin, </em>understand?” he snapped, running a hand down his face, “We’ve shopkeepers that can’t open tomorrow, and homes that have broken windows in the middle of winter. The gold can go to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Val would’ve frowned, but the discomfort it caused wasn’t worth the effort. “I didn’t even get to see the damage properly. Was it that bad?” she asked, bringing her head up at the physician’s gentle command.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Varian’s huff from across the room, however.</p><p> </p><p>“Some would consider it minor, but it could have disastrous effects if I don’t fix it immediately. I don’t really want a surge of pneumonia cases right on top of Winter Veil,” he admitted, folding his arms and furrowing his brow. “Because I don’t have enough to stress about, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Gregor gave his king a grave look.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be keeping the extra guard within the Trade District, Sire?” he asked, not surprised by the nod he received.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for a day or so, to assure my people that they are indeed safe in their own fucking city,” Varian said forlornly, slumping into a chair at the breakfast table and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I still have my council to deal with yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Val scratched at one of the thin cuts that decorated her wrist, trying to glance over at him without moving her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt they’ll be anything but absolutely delighted at the result, Varian,” she pointed out, but he wasn’t convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll come back to gold, Sweetheart, it always does. Even for things as necessary as repairing homes,” he replied, watching Lineker as he worked.</p><p> </p><p>“We can always volunteer them to go down and help,” she quipped, making it impossible for him not to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt any of them could even name a hammer, let alone hold one, Val. ‘hard graft’ for those bastards is pouring their own wine,” he said, knowing full well that he was exaggerating slightly but not really caring.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of- do we have any? I think we can both use a glass,” Val asked, coaxing another smile from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fairly certain that a head wound and alcohol aren’t a recommended mix, sweetheart,” he chided, getting a murmur of agreement from Lineker.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not recommended at all, Your Majesty. In fact, Milady, it’s the <em>worst</em> idea,” the elderly man said, straightening and discarding the latest crimson hued cotton. “Plenty of rest and a mild painkiller would be my advice. But if there’s any nausea, blurred vision…anything that seems ‘abnormal’, please, summon me again,” he said, first bowing to Val, then doing the same -albeit lower- to Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Varian said sincerely, giving the man his leave and rising from his seat, “Gregor, would you leave us as well? I’m sure you have plenty to be getting on with.”</p><p> </p><p>The groom had been in Varian’s employ long enough to know when he was being <em>told</em> as opposed to <em>asked</em>, and with a bow, he bid them both goodnight and closed the door behind him. Varian sank down onto the ottoman next to Val, using his fingertips to move her hair back and sighing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“That could’ve killed you,” he said simply, not surprised by her cocky smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be rather pissed off if after everything, it was a pebble that finished me off,” she replied, taking his hand away and holding it on her lap instead. There was an uncomfortable silence, and she was sure she knew exactly why.</p><p> </p><p>“…You can say ‘I told you so’ whenever you want,” she finally said. Varian’s lips thinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no desire to. I told you the other night that I completely understood your motivations for defending them. But Val…you can’t defend this, and neither can I,” he said reluctantly, using his arm to cushion her head as she leant it back.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t planning to. I realise that tonight’s actions just ruined every chance they had. I recognise even more that it was completely their own doing. It’s just…disheartening that it’s come to this, that’s all,” she admitted, feeling a light kiss on her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t save everyone, Val. The Stonemasons wanted to make their point clear, and that’s exactly what they did. Now they have to face the consequences, just as everyone else does.” She looked up at him with a weariness he’d rarely seen in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you won’t kill those who are incarcerated, Varian. I know they did wrong, but that’s no reason-” he gently shushed her, cupping her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already told Gregor that they’re to be released in the morning. I put them in the cells simply to get them off of the streets, nothing more. Those in the stockades will be leaving with the rest of them tomorrow,” he assured her, and the relief flooded her paled face. He knew she wouldn’t appreciate it, but as he stood, he hooked an arm beneath her knees and the other across her back.</p><p> </p><p>She grumbled, swore, and protested as he carried her to their bed, and glared at him all the while he helped her undress.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m not a fucking invalid, Varian,” she objected, but he ignored it, shimmying her breeches off and tossing them aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian!” she said louder, vexed more by the grin tugging at the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m going to bed, and I want my wife with me, what’s the problem?” he said with a tease to his voice that only annoyed her more.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve just said that, icebrain,” she mumbled, letting herself enjoy the fluffed pillow beneath her head and sinking back into it. She rolled over, anxious not to put any pressure on her wound.</p><p> </p><p>“That wouldn’t have been half as fun,” Varian replied, briefly leaving the bed to undress himself. Val felt the heat from his chest lightly press against her back, and it made small goose-pimples spring up on both of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss he left on her shoulder didn’t help matters, and he apparently noticed how she all but snatched his arm and put it around her waist, for it tightened the second it touched her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, Sweetheart, just as I always am,” he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just…” she trailed off, not really knowing how to put how much she wanted comfort right now into words. Thankfully, he understood what she’d been trying to say and simply shuffled toward her, seamlessly melding the two of them together in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>His lips moved slowly, pressing tiny, feather light kisses along her jaw until he heard her breathing slow down.</p><p> </p><p>He thoroughly regretted ever making her throw herself into the centre of this entire debacle, but he knew that if he gave voice to them, she’d deflect his apologies until they were both exhausted. He was already tired of it all, and was actually glad that he’d been given an excuse to end the problem quicker than planned.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, making Val squirm in discomfort before she settled once again, bringing her legs up and snuggling back into him as if she were convinced he was about to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>The raw, pink crack running along her forehead kept taunting him with what <em>could</em> have happened, and all he could do was close his eyes and hope that his dreams didn’t play out those scenarios.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The first step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Father! Father! Look! Is that Auntie Jaina’s tower?! are we here?!”</p><p> </p><p>Varian exhaled slowly through his nose, trying not to let the hyperactive blonde’s excitement vex him. What did annoy him however, was the laughter he caught on his right.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought him, Varian. So don’t you dare complain about him,” Val teased, flashing him a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to bring him. He coerced me into it,” Varian grumbled, trying to ignore her amused snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that too loudly; I don’t think your reputation would ever recover if people found out that you were bested by a six-year-old,” she said, looking over at him and finding the corners of his mouth twitching.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, you. This trip will be frustrating enough as it is, I don’t need you winding me up every chance you get,” he said stiffly, folding his hands behind his back and following his son with his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Val straightened, running her palm along the railing of the quarter deck on her way over to him. His arm was as hard as stone underneath her fingertips, telling her exactly how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, you wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t think this could work,” she said gently, feeling his sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I’m wrong, what then?” he asked no one in particular, wrenching his gaze from his son and lifting it towards the upper part of the tower situated in the direct centre of the city.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can gloat about how you foresaw it for years to come,” Val said with what he was sure was sincerity, but it only came across as sarcasm to his already tightly coiled temper.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, because I’ll have plenty to gloat about when our kingdom is razed to the ground for a second time, won’t I?” he snapped, and all it took was one glance down at her to make him regret it.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies. This whole thing is making my nerves bad,” he admitted. Her face changed from an annoyed frown to a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she said quietly, looking down at her boots. “I heard you pacing last night.”</p><p>Varian grumbled under his breath, purposely avoiding her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep, that’s nothing new,” he said as if that were the only explanation she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then where was your aid?” she asked him, knowing full well that the bottle hadn’t been touched since they’d left port, but wanting to hear him say it regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t have done anything. I just can’t rest easy at sea, that’s all. Stop trying to make a mountain out of a molehill,” he said gruffly, putting both hands on the rail and letting them take his weight.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you’ll take it tonight,” Val urged, and Varian felt himself fall into her trap straight away, but he had no time to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“With those bastards in close proximity? Not a chance,” he spat, and her expression snapped to exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian Wrynn, you did not just basically tell me that you’re refusing to sleep because of Thrall,” she angrily chided, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not ‘refusing to sleep’, I’m just refusing to make it deep enough to render myself vulnerable. Don’t twist my words,” he warned. She held one of his arms with both of hers and he bent further, allowing his forehead to rest on hers without ruining his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m just being paranoid. I also know that I’m probably taking it too far, but I can’t afford any complacence, not now. Especially after what happened the last time,” he admitted, and it didn’t take a scholar to understand what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not Llane, Varian, and Thrall <em>isn’t</em> Garona.We need to accept that the past is done, and this is a clean slate,” she said, finally putting an albeit reluctant smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to want to divorce me by the end of this trip, you are aware of that, aren’t you?” he told her, returning the kiss she leant in for.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t, because you’re going to behave yourself,” she quipped, hearing a rumble of laughter from within his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten minutes until dock, Your Majesty,” Jes-Tereth called from behind them. Varian straightened, pecking Val’s knuckles before letting go of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose it’s too late to turn around,” he jested, brushing his hands of the light dew that had transferred from the railing. “Carry on as you are, Admiral.” He cleared his throat, straightening to his full height.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin! Front and centre!” Varian called, and within seconds the little blonde was skidding to a halt in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes father, sir!” he cried, grinning up at a chuckling Varian. Alice noticed that her young master had left and came bounding after him, sitting down and barking once at the king, who couldn’t resist giving her an affectionate pet.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you heard what the Admiral just told your mum and I?” Anduin nodded, stroking Alice’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he replied. “Shall I get the leash from our cabin?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian shook his head. “No, Jon can do that. Son, I called you over simply to make sure that you’ve remembered the rules I gave you before we left Stormwind. The ones you <em>promised</em> to stick to,” Varian said sternly, ignoring the snort that his wife let out into her hand at Anduin’s look of exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>The prince took a deep breath and rocked on his heels, swinging his arms back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not to speak to the Orcs unless I’m spoken to, and if I am, I’m not to divulge any information concerning the Alliance or our family. I’m not to leave your side, and if I do, I’m to take Jon with me and inform you of my whereabouts at all times,” he said, taking a pause to recollect the lengthy list that Varian had drummed into him during their journey.</p><p> </p><p>“I am representing the Alliance and Stormwind, so I am to be on my best behaviour, or I’ll be banned from any future meetings…and bedtime is bedtime, no if or buts.”</p><p> </p><p>His face scrunched. “I think that’s all of them,” he declared, batting his father’s hand away when it ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, Anduin,” he praised, and Val went behind the boy, suddenly reminded to tie his hair up now it was long enough for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any questions before we dock, Little Lion?” she asked, gathering the wheat coloured locks in one hand and taking the spare tie from her wrist with her teeth. Anduin’s nose wrinkled.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one…Father, what does ‘divulge’ mean?” he asked with genuine sincerity, not quite sure why his stepmother was suddenly laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“It basically means the same thing as ‘tell’. So the rule is saying that you mustn’t <em>tell</em> the orcs anything about the Alliance. Understand now?” Varian explained, reminded once again that while Anduin was indeed articulate for his age…he was still a child, and Varian couldn’t expect him to know every word that came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright then. But I can talk about those things with Auntie Jaina, can’t I?” Anduin questioned meekly, looking up at Varian through his eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>“When we have a private moment, and depending on the subject. Just <em>not in front of Thrall</em>,” Varian pressed, glad to see Anduin nod. “</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, Father,” he said, earning a kiss to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You’re about to get your first taste of diplomacy, son, I hope you’re ready for it.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Of course, Jaina was there to meet them at the dock, and a large, warm smile greeted the Wrynns as they descended down the gangplank.</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie!” Anduin yelled happily, breaking one of Varian’s many rules already and speeding off towards the waiting mage. Her slender arms wrapped themselves around the boy and lifted him from the floor with a tight squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin! I didn’t think you were coming!” she exclaimed, trying not to laugh at how utterly thunderous Varian’s face was.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did we,” he mumbled, firmly grasping Anduin’s shoulder once he was put down. “Apologies, his accompaniment was rather…last minute.” Jaina didn’t seem too bothered by it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have an extra bed brought to your chambers, it’s not a problem,” she said, bending to scratch Alice behind the ears, “I suppose this little beauty sleeps with you, Anduin?” she asked, and Anduin nodded enthusiastically, taking Varian’s hand from him and petting his canine companion’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“She does, so she doesn’t need one,” he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Thrall already here?” Varian asked gruffly, holding Val’s arm as she wrapped it around his own. Jaina stiffened, apparently picking up on his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. I told him that I’d send for him once you arrived,” she explained, straightening and brushing her robes down.</p><p> </p><p>“Has he said who he’s bringing yet?” Val asked despite not really wanting to know the answer.</p><p>“Obviously a few of the Kor’kron will be accompanying him, but as far as I know, Garrosh Hellscream is the only notable member of the Horde coming,” Jaina answered, anticipating the dark look that fell across Varian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hellscream? That idiot is coming to a <em>peace council</em>? Has Thrall sat in the sun too long?” he asked in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin looked up at his father with a furrowed brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Garrosh Hellscream, Father?” he questioned, and Varian’s face softened.</p><p> </p><p> “He’s the General I fought with at the citadel. I’ll admit, he’s an admirable warrior- but for what skills he has with his blade, he lacks in terms of his mouth, and what comes out of it,” Varian explained, surprising both Val and Jaina with his rather tempered reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that Thrall will keep him under control,” Val assured the concerned prince, moving his hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he will. We’re all here for the same purpose, after all,” Jaina added, pointing the end of her staff towards the city walls.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let me show you around,” she offered, smiling widely as Anduin scurried to her side and snatched her hand into his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be interested to see what defences you have in place,” Varian said, purposely staying where he was until Jon, Varro, and the rest of their guard caught up with them. His feet only begun to move once they were surrounded by steel plate, and even then he held Val’s arm a little too tightly for her liking.</p><p> </p><p>“We have guards patrolling the ramparts night and day, and my wards are doing their part to keep potential danger out,” Jaina explained calmly, apparently anticipating the king’s mild interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because a few guards will keep Ogres from breaking down your gates, won’t they?” He muttered, hissing in annoyance as Val’s elbow sharply met his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“The Ogres have left us alone for a good while, Varian, they’re not exactly at the top of our potential threat list,” Jaina rebutted, swinging Anduin’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s Ogres?” Anduin asked worriedly, glancing over at the large iron gates separating Theramore from the rest of Dustwallow Marsh.</p><p> </p><p>“There are, but I promise you, Anduin, they won’t come near the city. They never have,” Jaina replied hurriedly, trying to avoid Varian’s narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve had problems before?” Varian assumed. Jaina reluctantly nodded, holding Anduin’s hand a little bit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“When we first settled, they made it very clear which territory was theirs. We’re not ‘permitted’ past Sentry Point, which is about fifty miles north from here.” Val grimaced, knowing full well that with every word the mage said, Varian’s disdain was only growing hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you even survive, being isolated like this?” she queried, furrowing her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“The same as everyone else. We have ships that go and get supplies for us from other ports, and plenty of fishermen,” Jaina said plainly, not convincing Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d much rather you had the protection of the Alliance, Jaina. My offer to join still stands,” he told her with sincerity in his voice, which Jaina clearly appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to stay neutral, Varian. It’s probably the main reason that we’re as safe as we are,” she replied, smiling up at him, but he still wasn’t done.</p><p> </p><p>“You have Ogres to the north, Naga a stone’s throw from your waters, and Light knows what else crawling about that marsh. A small force and a ship or two stationed here would be a great load of off my mind,” he insisted, but alas, it was in vain.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, we have cannons lining the coast that are ready to fire within a moment’s notice, and wards that I put up myself. We’ve survived by them for nearly five years, so please, stop worrying,” Jaina pressed, watching his face change to one of reluctant acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>He mumbled something about ‘stubborn women’ under his breath, but couldn’t resist a chuckle at the offence on Val’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie, can we have dinner soon? I’m hungry,” Anduin whined, staring at the butcher’s stall as they passed the quaint marketplace to their right.</p><p> </p><p>Varian had to admit that people did seem settled here; not one of the citizens wandering about looked on edge or nervous about a potential attack -unlike those in Stormwind.</p><p> </p><p>Every day, the Elwynn capital anticipated some new disaster, and it had made everyone within it chronically paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>While he suspected that not all of the elves, humans and gnomes around him thought their situation ideal, they did seem content, which he found himself rather envious of.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because someone was too busy to eat his lunch earlier,” Val chided, snapping Varian from his trance.</p><p> </p><p>The King grimaced, hearing his own sea-tossed stomach finally give in and beg him for sustainance. Jaina chuckled, giving Anduin’s hand a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“We can finish the tour later. Come, I’ll see whether my cooks have something ready.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After they’d supped and socialised, the Wrynns retired to the chambers Jaina had graciously given them, and a certain little boy was glad to find a smaller bed already sitting on the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Boats make me tired,” he said sluggishly, splaying on the violet hued Mageweave.</p><p> </p><p>“I should think running around like a hyper little monkey might’ve had more to do with it,” Val said, opening the next trunk and getting to the clothes sitting within.</p><p> </p><p>While he’d brought nearly every guard that could fit within the ship, the only ‘staff’ Varian had permitted to accompany them had been Lee, who was still in his cabin recovering from a nasty bout of seasickness. Varian was sure that he’d join them tomorrow as planned, but for now, he’d enjoy what little privacy with his family that he received.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a monkey,” Anduin protested with a grin, taking Alice’s collar off so the dog could run freely around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Varian turned from the window he’d been stood at since they’d come up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that? I certainly can’t tell the difference sometimes,” he jested, glancing back through the pristine glass.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the view from here like, Father?” Anduin asked, apparently ignoring the unflattering comparison. Varian stepped back, extending an arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and see for yourself,” he told him, finally leaving his spot and occupying himself with helping Val, who was, of course, immediately suspicious of his aid.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t like you unpacking,” she said with a smirk, but he defiantly dropped the small pile of shirts in the drawer regardless. The sheer amount of luggage that had been deemed suitable for their stay told him just how long they’d be here, and it did nothing for his mood.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand why,” he shot back, returning the smile that her smirk melted into.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you always put things in the wrong place,” she quipped, unlocking the smaller chest that their toiletries were in.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>you</em> never tell me where you put anything, so I’m saving myself the headache of searching for it by simply doing it myself,” he retorted, gently unwrapping the brown paper that had kept Val’s dresses safe during their journey.</p><p> </p><p>“I put it in exactly the same place as Nan does when we’re at home, don’t even start,” she chided, cursing as she realised that her perfume had spilt and soaked the velvet lining of the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I know what to get you for Winter Veil,” Varian commented, making her nose scrunch.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we weren’t doing Winter Veil this year?” she asked, using her sleeve to rid Varian’s cologne of the sticky residue coating the array of bottles and jars that her perfume had sat next to.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t, but I think Nizaar’s loan is enough to justify getting my wife a small trifle,” Varian replied, fighting with a hanger until the gown in his hand fitted onto it.</p><p> </p><p>“Trifle? But we had pie for afters, Father, don’t you remember?” Anduin piped up, apparently listening in to their conversation. Varian rolled his eyes with a smile still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant ‘trifle’ as in a ‘small gift’, Anduin. Not everything I say is literal,” he said, passing Val the rag hanging over the basin when she asked him for it.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not getting it anyway, so don’t worry about it, Little Lion,” Val said sternly, making Varian’s brow furrow.</p><p> </p><p>“And why not? A man has every right to treat his woman,” Varian insisted, leaning down so she could peck his cheek without the need to stand on her tiptoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s extravagance, Varian, no matter how small. I have enough to last me, so don’t spend gold on something we don’t need,” she said convincingly, thoroughly enjoying the squeeze he gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too bloody humble for your own good sometimes,” he mumbled into her hair, tenderly kissing the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and it’s why you love me,” she said boldly, flashing him a grin and accepting another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Father, Mum, look, it’s a Horde Airship!”</p><p> </p><p>Any trace of the good mood that Varian had on his face melted away in a millisecond, and he let go of Val to stomp over to where his son was standing with his nose pressed against the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Thrall’s, Father?” he asked Varian as he loomed behind the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m presuming so. I can’t think of anyone else from the Horde that was due to come here, do you?” he said without a hint of sarcasm. Val ducked under his arm, putting her hands on Anduin’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>There was indeed a Zeppelin descending towards the same docks they’d landed at. It was only slightly bigger than the Alliance bannered ship, but the jagged spikes and blood red of the balloon made it far more intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t hear the chug of the large propellers sitting at the back because of the enchanted glass in the window, but the sheer size of them made the sails of the <em>Lion of the Sea</em> billow.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not exactly scared of being noticed, are they?” Val murmured, feeling Varian’s chest press against her back as he tried to gain a better look.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would they be? From what Jaina’s been preaching all day, the Horde are as tolerated by the people here as the Night Elves or Dwarves are to us,” Varian muttered, putting one hand on her hip and putting his other forearm on the cool glass to keep himself steady.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t sit right with me, I won’t lie,” Val admitted, feeling his huff of agreement warm the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes two of us then. The very idea of Orcs brazenly coming toStormwind like this makes my stomach churn,” he whispered into her ear, knowing full well that little ears were listening.</p><p> </p><p>“You never know Father, if these talks go well, we might get to that point one day,” Anduin piped up, confirming Varian’s suspicions. He hated to burst the boy’s bubble of optimism, but he had to be realistic at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it, son. Too much has happened now,” he told him, but Anduin merely shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that you’d never speak to Thrall again, but here we are. That means anything can happen really, doesn’t it? “ Anduin rebutted, and Val bent to kiss his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It does, Little Lion. But <em>right now</em> I know a certain Prince who needs to start getting ready for bed,” she said gently, hearing a murmur of agreement from Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I won’t have you falling asleep at that negotiation table tomorrow, young man,” he added, lightly patting Anduin’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, wash your face and brush your teeth, there’s a good lad.” Anduin looked crestfallen.</p><p> </p><p>“But can’t I just get a look at Thrall before I do? Please?” he bargained, but Varian stood his ground, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“From a mile away and in the dark? What’s the point in that?” he asked, shaking his head, “you’ll have plenty of chances to see Thrall from tomorrow, so <em>tonight, </em>you’ll listen to your mum and I.”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin tried one last ditch attempt to get his stepmother on side, but Val’s face was as stoic as Varian’s, and the boy knew then that he was outnumbered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Father,” he said defeatedly, deliberately dragging his feet towards the small washroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sulk, it doesn’t become you,” Varian scolded, almost immediately resuming his place at the window. Val made sure the washroom door was closed before joining him, wedging herself under his arm until he noticed her and lifted it.</p><p> </p><p>“You were hoping that he didn’t turn up, weren’t you?” she asked, already knowing the answer but simply wanting him to admit it himself.</p><p> </p><p>“As selfish as it might sound, yes, I was. The small amount of pettiness that I harbour wanted to prove to Jaina that he’s not as reliable as she thought him to be,” he said with his brows drawing in.</p><p> </p><p>The Zeppelin finally landed, and after what seemed like an age, two hulking figures surrounded by burly guards descended the gangplank. A smaller figure that they both presumed to be Jaina embraced Thrall, and Varian couldn’t help but find it rather disturbing.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s far too friendly with him,” he muttered, and Val’s eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s being welcoming, Varian. What, did you want her to invite them to her city with nothing but a handshake to say ‘hello’?” she questioned, leaning back against the stone arching around the window.</p><p> </p><p>“This is supposed to be an official, unbiased meeting. She’s just shown me where her loyalties lie in that one gesture,” he grumbled, turning away before he grew too angry.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re nitpicking,” Val accused, and he waved a hand of dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remind you of that tomorrow when she tries to goad me into giving in to whatever outrageous demands he lays down,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum! I can’t find the toothpaste!” a muffled voice called from beyond the door.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Val rummaged in the half unpacked chest and found the jar, glad to find it free of spilt perfume. She opened the door and handed it to him, closing it again and whirling on her husband before Anduin even managed a ‘thank you’.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaina isn’t going to ‘goad’ you into anything, Varian. She’s the host, and a witness to the signing, that’s it. Neither she, nor I, can control anything that you two end up agreeing on, and you damn well know that,” she snapped, growing rather tired of his constant griping. Apparently, he sensed her thinly veiled exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“I realise that I’m going on about it all too much,” he confessed, pouring himself an ale.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a situation you’re uncomfortable with, of course you’re going to want to talk about it. But Varian, we’re all here, and this is happening. Can we just accept that and move on, <em>please?</em>” She asked, coming behind him and putting her arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>He straightened, putting his goblet down and taking her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for the benefit of my people. I just have to keep reminding myself of that,” he said wearily, guiding her so she was standing in front of him and kissing her knuckles. “No more whinging, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>That brought a chuckle to her pursed lips. “Good, otherwise I’d have to put you in the corner like we do Anduin,” she teased, rendering it impossible for him not to at least smile at her attempt to cheer him up. He bent for a kiss, keeping his lips at her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could just give me a good old fashioned span-”</p><p> </p><p>“All done!”</p><p> </p><p>Varian straightened quickly enough to convince Val that his spine had just snapped, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the deep crimson coating the tips of his own ears. Anduin came bounding over, completely oblivious in that delicious way that children always were, and pulled his bottom lip down with two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Varian carried out the same ritual that they’d observed since Anduin had been old enough to brush he own teeth; first, he gently held his chin, bending as low as he could and exaggeration every ‘hm’ until his nodded in approval.</p><p> </p><p>“White and bright, just as I like them. Now, how quickly can you get yourself dressed?” he queried with a pleasantly jovial tone, folding his arms and straightening once again.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin barely hesitated before exclaiming “Really quickly!” and scurrying over to his bed, where he rifled through the piles that Val had left there and found his nightwear with relative ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two going to bed as well?” Anduin asked, yanking his tunic over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, son, it’s a little too early for us right now. But we’ll be quiet so you can sleep, we promise,” Varian assured him, but Anduin’s nose wrinkled.</p><p> </p><p>“When will I be able to stay up with you?” he questioned, sitting on the floor so he could change his breeches for linen trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“A couple more years, darling,” Val told him. Anduin looked as dejected as they’d expected him to.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll not miss anything, Anduin. Our nights are very boring,” Varian said, getting a hum of agreement from Val.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you do when I’m in bed, then?” Anduin asked, and Val could see a glint of mischief in Varian’s eye as he put his arm around her and cupped her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, we just sit here and tell each other how much we love each other over and over, don’t we Sweetheart?” Varian declared with a loved-up lilt to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely, and when we’re not doing that, we’re just kissing- <em>all night,”</em> Val added with a barely contained chuckle. Right on cue, there was a loud, exaggerated retch from the clearly perturbed prince, who scrambled to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s disgusting!” he cried. Varian chortled while he crossed to the boy, pulling his sheets back and lifting him on to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s love, Anduin. One day you’ll be doing the same thing,” he told him, but a defiant prince vigorously shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No I won’t. Girls smell funny,” he said, giggling at his father’s snort.</p><p> </p><p>“They wha- Anduin, that’s not nice,” he managed to say, trying his best to ignore the chortles coming from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin sat up, apparently not too fussed about sleeping anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s true! Tommo said it’s because they don’t fart properly and it all gets stored up!” He exclaimed with what was possibly the most serious look on his face that Varian had ever seen- and that was probably why he was bent over in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Val had completely cracked; this latest revelation had made her emit dirty cackles that did nothing to ease his own wheezing.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes blurred with tears of pure mirth, and he had to commend his son for managing to turn his mood on it’s head in less then five sentences.</p><p> </p><p>There was no noise coming from the King, but still Anduin giggled along with his father’s silent guffaws.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s true, father! It’s why they put on so much flowery perfume, but it mixes and that’s why they smell bad!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, stop, before your father forgets to breathe,” Val choked out, using the bed to keep herself on her feet. His outburst had been so out of nowhere that it had knocked them both flat- almost literally.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin patted his father’s shoulder, apparently concerned by Val’s chide.</p><p> </p><p>“Father? Are you alright?” he asked, and after a few deep inhales, Varian managed to sit up and wipe his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, son I’m fine, just give me a second,” he told him, running a hand down his face to try and calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I made you laugh, Father,” Anduin said brightly, reaching over and putting his little arms around Varian’s neck. The king’s rough palm ran up and down his back, eventually patting it and telling the boy that it was time to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“You did lad…Light, I needed that,” Varian admitted, taking Anduin’s arms from him and sitting back so the boy could lay himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“I was only telling the truth though,” Anduin insisted, making it rather difficult for Varian to keep the laughter still rumbling in his chest at bay. Val wasn’t so fortunate, and he heard the washroom door slam behind him, with badly muffled snorts coming from within.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you were, son. Though, if I might give a word of advice? Don’t take everything Thomas says as gospel,” he said, pulling the blanket up to Anduin’s armpits.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” the confused boy asked, groping for Merlin, who Varian found standing on his head by his feet. He gave the bear to Anduin and shuffled along so Alice could curl up by her master’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first, you answer me a question. Why do you believe him when he says things like that?” Varian retorted. Anduin’s brows drew down.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…he’s older? Older people know best,” he admitted, scrunching his nose. Varian swept his boy’s hair away from his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Not always, son. Older doesn’t mean wiser,” he told him, bending to kiss his head. “Some of the wisest people are young. Hells, you’re smarter than your old man ever was at your age.”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin wasn’t convinced. “My tutor says that I could do better at my arithmetic,” he said, confused by how Varian shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not the kind of ‘smarts’ that I’m talking about, son. I mean a wisdom of the world around you. You see things that I purposely blind myself to- and that’s why I brought you with us,” he confessed, happily returning the embrace that Anduin sat up for.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Father,” he said softly, making the hairs on Varian’s arms stand up and a lump form in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, son,” he replied, squeezing him once more before letting go. “Now go on, lay down before your mum gets back and chews my ear off for keeping you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s smile stayed on his face until his eyes closed, and thankfully Val knew to close the door quietly without even being told that he was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t been expecting the embrace Varian gave her to be quite so tight, but after a few seconds of manoeuvring her arms so they weren’t getting squashed, she gladly melted into his.</p><p> </p><p>“Need to talk?” she asked, somehow knowing that he needed comfort. He supposed it came with decades of knowing his little ways, and in truth, he was glad of it. He wasn’t fantastic at portraying emotions properly, he knew that, so to have her take the reins was always immensely helpful. He swept his nose through her hair, smelling the freshly applied cinnamon oil and feeling his head lighten.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m all talked out, I think. At least for today,” he said, letting her go and taking her hands. “When was the last time I thanked you for all you’ve done for Anduin and I?” he asked in all seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>Her brow wrinkled in a mix of suspicion and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“When you got pissed the other week with Muradin and told me that you were ‘discussing building works’,” she said, making him grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t count,” Varian quickly said, squeezing her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant genuinely. When was the last time that I reminded you of how truly precious you are to us?” he asked again, and this time, a small, coy smile appeared on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to, Varian, you know that,” she said, letting him manipulate her head by holding her chin with a gentleness that a man his size was thought incapable of.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I <em>should</em>. But I don’t, and I can only apologise for it. You hold this family together, Val, there’s no two ways about it,” he confessed, causing a small blush to spread over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” she muttered, squirming under the kisses he put on each cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You might not believe it, but it’s damn well true, woman. Anduin loves you, and so do I,” Varian told her confidently, leaning down and catching her smiling lips with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Merlin, look, they weren’t joking about the kissing!” A small voice piped up behind them. Val put her forehead on Varian’s chest in a vain attempt to hide the slightly embarrassed grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep, you little goblin,” Varian retorted, craning his neck to find Anduin sitting up and practically hiding behind his bear.</p><p> </p><p>“You two be quiet then!” Anduin shot back, making Varian’s eyebrow rise.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon, young man?” he asked coolly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep a smirk at bay. Anduin started, realising his error.</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em>goodnight father</em>,” he replied sweetly, laughing to himself when he realised that Varian was doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought I heard,” Varian said, kissing his wife’s hand as she left his side. Val sat by him, running her fingers through his hair and taking a tie from her wrist when it simply fell back onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy finishing ‘The Little Murloc’?” she asked, and received an enthusiastic nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, we’ll do that while your father finishes the <em>unpacking,” </em>she unsubtly hinted, hearing his amused huff.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated me doing it?” he challenged, bending to kiss Anduin’s head as he passed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but I’d rather not be doing it all night, so I’m willing to stand down this once,” she said, rooting around in the small satchel of toys that Anduin had brought with him. Varian of course got on with the task without complaint, listening to Val’s soothing tone while he emptied the last few trunks.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small, profound smile on his face as he heard Anduin laugh, and his absence from them gave him a moment to finally admit to himself that <em><span class="u">this</span></em> was why he was here.</p><p> </p><p>The two people snuggled on the bed were his world, and to keep them safe, he’d do absolutely anything- even make peace with the Horde. He didn’t like it, but then, it wasn’t about him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>His son would see what it truly meant to be a king tomorrow, and would learn from the decisions Varian would make, just as Varian had with Llane.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin had made him proud so many times before…now it was Varian’s turn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hate cannot drive out hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>They were the first to arrive to Jaina’s dining hall the next morning. Varian presumed that the mage had timed the meeting this way on purpose, summizing that a hearty meal would quell any tempers that flared. It was a smart tactic, he’d give her that, but none of the food that was displayed in front of him looked appetising to an anxious stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He barely flinched when the doors opened behind them, and the pounding of large, booted feet echoed throughout the chamber. Anduin scrambled to his knees, peering over the back of his chair in his attempt to finally get a glimpse of an orc in person, despite needing to wait only thirty seconds to have one right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Varian didn’t bother telling him to sit down, he simply rose at the same time Val did, taking the boy’s hand once he realised what they were doing and dropped to the floor himself.</p><p> </p><p>Thrall was dressed in the black armour that Varian had seen him in numerous times, and the mighty Doomhammer swung to and fro at his waist. While his attire seemed intimidating, the Warchief’s expression was one of forced calm, and he even managed a smile at the young prince who was staring at him without meaning to.</p><p> </p><p>Garrosh, meanwhile, had the same stony visage as Varian, and had both palms resting on the handles of two axes strapped to his sides, as if he anticipated an attack as much as the human King did.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at all three of them with as much disdain as Varian felt, and Anduin found himself pressing against his father’s side because of the brown skinned Orc’s venomous stares.</p><p> </p><p>Whether Jaina had chosen to ignore the tension or simply pretended it wasn’t there, Val would never know, but she stood at the end of the table with the most pleasant of smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, all of you. It’s a wonderful thing, to see us all gathered here for an honourable cause,” she said confidently, putting both hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen -and Lady-, before we begin, I must ask that you all surrender your weapons. They’ll be safeguarded until negotiations conclude, where they’ll be returned to their respective owners,” she said, but no one made a move.</p><p> </p><p>“King Varian, Warchief, we’re all here for the same reason. As an act of good faith, please, surrender your weapons,” Jaina repeated, looking to Val for help.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could give it, however, Anduin unbuckled the small belt around his waist and put it on the table, showing everyone the slim dagger that Val had made him for his last birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“I happily surrender Auntie, and you should too, Father. We’re here to make peace, so we don’t need weapons,” he said, sounding far older than his years and subsequently making his father rather uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Thrall’s laugh rumbled through Varian’s skull, and he gave Anduin an appreciative nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Well spoken, young one,” he complimented, giving the Doomhammer to one of Jaina’s guards, who were all waiting patiently to receive the weapons of each person sitting around the table.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be the Prince you told me of the last we met,” he said to Val, who flashed Anduin a proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It is, and he makes a very good point,” she declared, unstrapping her own hammer and passing it back. Her gun followed, and soon the guard’s arms were almost full.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian,” Val prompted, noticing how he hadn’t made a move. But, in his defence, neither had Garrosh.</p><p> </p><p>She knew exactly why; it was a show of dominance, with each of them waiting for the other to go first so they could call them weaker.</p><p> </p><p>About ten seconds of awkward silence passed before Val ended up elbowing Varian in the ribs, and when he finally looked down at her, she nudged her head towards a concerned Anduin.</p><p> </p><p>“Example,” she hissed, reminding him rather bluntly that his son was indeed watching his every move and deciding whether he needed to learn from it or not.</p><p> </p><p>With a long exhale through his nose, he cautiously unbuckled his scabbard, reaching back to catch it before it dropped and reluctantly giving Shalamayne to the relieved guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Garrosh. Enough. Do not taint these talks before they even start,” Thrall spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>A few more painful seconds passed, but eventually and without taking his gaze from Varian, Garrosh roughly unclipped his axes and all but threw them at the waiting Night Elf behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now that’s done, we can take our seats,” Jaina told them, and one by one they lowered themselves. Anduin leant up to Val, trying to keep his voice low.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Orcs were that big, Mum,” he whispered, catching her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you’re not scared, though?” she asked, and he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bit,” he declared, sitting straight again after getting a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously the main goal of this summit is to assure peace between Alliance and Horde, but before that, the terms of such a treaty must be discussed. I trust you both have an idea of what terms you’d like to lay down?” Jaina questioned, taking a bread roll from a platter and beginning to butter it.</p><p> </p><p>It gave them all the signal to start eating, but Varian’s plate stayed empty.</p><p> </p><p>“We have already drawn up a list of terms and demands, yes. Ones that we feel are quite reasonable,” he said gruffly, finally accepting some sort of nourishment in way of Lee filling his mug with dark, fragrant coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there was a huff from across the table. “What arrogance, to be speaking of ‘demands’ already,” Garrosh grumbled, and Varian’s hand tightened around his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you under the impression that we would simply roll over and declare peace with no foundation? That’s not how these things work, Hellscream,” he growled, and Thrall murmured an agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“The role of Warchief is the same as a king, Garrosh. I must meet the needs of my people, as well as keep them safe,” he explained, looking Varian in the eye, “It is my hope that we can both walk away prosperous.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian didn’t say anything, but he did finally pick up his knife and fork, using them to put a few rashers of sweetened bacon onto his plate. Val saw it as a first step, and she felt one of the many knots that had formed in her stomach begin to ease.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all we want, Warchief,” she said simply, sipping the honeymint tea that Jaina’s handmaiden had poured her.</p><p> </p><p>“The war has taken too much away already. I think we can all agree that we don’t wish for any more losses,” Thrall continued, and Varian’s hand twitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, don’t-” Val pleaded, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rather rich for you to talk of losses, when the Horde caused most of those that the Alliance suffered,” Varian snapped, and Garrosh, of course, was immediately offended.</p><p> </p><p>“We fought with honour and strength. If your soldiers couldn’t hold their own, that is your fault, not ours!” he bellowed, making Anduin rethink his stance and shrink in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it best if we don’t talk about the war,” Val interjected, but Thrall of all people put a large, green palm up.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Milady, please. It is no secret that there is bad blood between us because of…<em>regrettable </em>actions during the war. If we’re to get to the desired results of these talks, our grievances must be aired and acknowledged,” he said, and Val had to wonder if he was being serious or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure that’s a great idea-” she started, but Varian held a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start with the facts. In the Alliance’s eyes, you’ve done nothing to punish Sylvanas Windrunner for what happened at the Wrathgate- whether it was under her orders or not, it was a Forsaken attack,” he snapped, and Thrall’s own brow furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“And what exactly would you wish to happen, nearly a year too late? I cannot kill her, nor will I expel her from the Horde,” he said, steepling his long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s jaw tightened. “I ask neither of those things. But on behalf of the Alliance, I ask you to keep her on a much tighter leash than you have thus far. She is the only member of the Horde with territory in the Eastern Kingdoms- and that makes her a constant threat to my people,” he said, feeling Val’s fingers slip through his.</p><p> </p><p>“Our first official term of this treaty is that you forbid Sylvanas Windrunner from taking any more territory. Let her keep Tirisfal Glades, by all means, but she’s to go no further, and cannot stage any attacks on the surrounding areas,” Val continued on Varian’s behalf, trying to remember the long list that they’d both rehearsed on the journey here.</p><p> </p><p>Varian must’ve been satisfied with her wording, for he was slowly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“And to ascertain that you keep your end of the bargain, we ask that you recall all Horde troops from Hillsbrad Foothills and let the Alliance claim it. It will give us closer eyes on Windrunner, so I don’t have to simply take your word,” he finished, and a few beats of silence followed as Thrall let it all sink in.</p><p> </p><p>“Warchief?” Jaina prompted, trying to read his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m willing to accept those terms. What those under Sylvanas’ jurisdiction did was unacceptable, and if limiting the Forsaken to Tirisfal will finally put the matter to rest, then so be it. But be warned; I cannot control those Forsaken who do not ally with the Horde,” he said, looking Varian straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“We can deal with small skirmishes. I’m more worried about a full scale assault from Windrunner. She’s not exactly made a secret of her hatred for all those still living, and if I’m to tell my people that they can start again up there, I need to make sure that they’re kept safe,” Varian retorted with a surprisingly calm tone. He leant forward, putting his elbows on the table and linking his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“So you agree to let us re-inhabit Hillsbrad without provocation?” he asked cautiously. Thrall gave one stiff nod, rolling his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Rest assured, I will keep Windrunner under observation to prevent that very thing,” he told him, “extra Kor’kron will be posted at the Undercity, and will give me frequent reports.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaina had the same relief on her face that Val did, and she gently cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“King Varian has made his first demand known. Warchief, what do you ask in return for Hillsbrad becoming Alliance territory?” she asked, flicking her gaze between Thrall and Varian.</p><p> </p><p>There were another few beats of silence, and Val chose to channel her discomfort by readying Anduin’s breakfast for him despite the prince not paying any attention to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I ask that Lady Whisperwind recall the sentinels she’s posted within Ashenvale. The last time we sat at a table together, Your Majesty, you gave me your word that we could let our lumberjacks take a small portion of Ashenvale’s forests for our homes. Lady Whisperwind’s troops have made that impossible to achieve,” Thrall said with disappointment coating his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s face hardened and he accidently started squeezing Val’s fingers a little too hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I made no such promise the last time, Warchief. I told you that I’d contact High Priestess Whisperwind, but just as you cannot control Sylvanas, I cannot control her,” he said gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>“When was this?” Val whispered, leaning towards him. Varian grimaced, looking down at her but not moving his head.</p><p> </p><p>“When you were…away,” he said tactfully, well aware that the little boy sitting next to Val had no clue about his mum’s entrapment in the Naxxramas.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a quiet ‘ah’ in realisation and sat back. “I’m going to assume that there would be no point in asking that you implore the High Priestess?” Thrall asked, fully expecting the shake of Varian’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no desire to, nor do I think it’d prove fruitful. But I can offer an alternative,” he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“The timber mills of both Elwynn and Westfall have been…struggling, of late. They’d be more than willing to arrange a trade deal with you for their lumber,” he offered instead. Thrall was clearly mulling it over by the way his face changed multiple times before settling on a mild frown.</p><p> </p><p>“You must understand, Your Majesty, the Horde has little gold to offer. The war has drained our resources down to the last coin,” Thrall told Varian, using the same exhausted tone that the king himself had adopted over the past six months.</p><p> </p><p>It was jarring for Varian to suddenly be confronted with a parallel to his own weariness, enough to render him momentarily speechless.</p><p> </p><p>He started to wonder whether it wasn’t just Thrall’s voice that mimicked Varian’s own; what if Varian looked as haggard as the orc? Or as…<em>old</em>? He’d always held a suspicion that the past decade had taken its toll on whatever was left of his youth.</p><p> </p><p>But the deep lines crinkling around Thrall’s eyes, and the slight slouch to his posture scared Varian into thinking that it was worse than he’d ever thought.</p><p> </p><p>Val had been a million times more fortunate; despite what she’d gone through, even before the Second War, she’d managed to keep the lines of time and trauma at bay.</p><p> </p><p>They were there, that couldn’t be denied, but when compared to Varian’s, they were so subtle that it took a few glances to even notice them. Her features didn’t look weathered or harsh as she answered Thrall, in fact, Varian could see a softness that he could only <em>dream</em> of achieving at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“The Alliance has felt the same impact, Warchief. Unfortunately we cannot just <em>give</em> the lumber from our mills, it would be rather detrimental to our cause, which is to aid our merchants and get them back on their feet,” she said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that completely, Milady, and do not wish to cause offence by asking too much. Instead of gold, I’m willing to offer other goods in exchange, ones that could perhaps be sold on for it,” Thrall assured her, and Varian finally snapped out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of ‘goods’?” he asked bluntly, not really sure what to make of the suggestion. Thrall straightened in his seat, casually taking a bread roll and breaking it in half, brushing his palms of the small seeds covering them.</p><p> </p><p>“We have recently discovered a cluster of copper veins nearby Razor Hill, and my miners have already got to work excavating them. Along with exotic hides and salts from the Barrens,” he offered, making Varian’s brow furrow. He leant down, lowering his voice with his stance.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve no one who would buy such things right now, surely?” he whispered, but Val apparently disagreed by the way her nose scrunched.</p><p> </p><p>“Not legally, at least. But I reckon Cillian could sell the hides and salts easily, either in Booty Bay or Bonan. You know what they’re like for furs,” she pointed out, folding her arms. “As for the copper- well, Gelbin will snap that up if we don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian grunted in agreement. “More copper means more machines. More machines means more protection,” he mused, sitting upright once again.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d be interested in such a trade, as long as the scales sit even. How much timber do you estimate that you’ll need?” he asked, surprising even himself with how calmly he was taking all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Thrall took a sheet of rough parchment from the leather file in front of him, passing it over the table and watching Varian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Our workers have a rough number,” he explained. Varian’s response was cut off by an annoyed grunt coming from the orc next to Thrall.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a discussion fit for merchants, not leaders. The Orcs shouldn’t have to make concessions when we have the strength to take what we want,” Garrosh growled, making the hairs on the back of Varian’s neck stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounded like a threat,” he spat, and Jaina stood, holding up both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen, please. I’m sure that wasn’t General Hellscream’s intention,” she said, turning to a clearly embarrassed Thrall.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t, and he will <em>hold his tongue,” </em>the Warchief said through gritted teeth. Varian was ready to simply abandon the talks altogether- Val could see it in his eyes, but what made it worse was Anduin putting his juice down and leaning up.</p><p> </p><p>“But Sir,” he started, fixing his gaze on Garrosh, “The Warchief just said that your people need homes, and my father was willing to help. Why do you want to fight, when talking worked just as well?” he asked with what Varian could <em>swear</em> was a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well said, young one. What Garrosh does not understand is that it takes more than brawn to be a good leader,” Thrall affirmed, giving Anduin a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“The Alliance tried to control us at the citadel, and every battle before. I see no point in letting them do it again,” Garrosh carried on, apparently not listening to a word either of them had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Because <em>you</em> wanted to simply charge in and attack the Lich King with no plan or thought. I stopped us from being killed, and if you see that as ‘Alliance control’, then that’s your prerogative,” Varian bit back, feeling Val’s hand press down on his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“If you think these negotiations pointless, Garrosh, then why did you agree to attend?” she asked him, managing to look him right in the face despite his imposing nature.</p><p> </p><p>“I agreed to make sure that my Warchief wasn’t robbed by you, or your pompous king. The Horde walked away with absolutely nothing last time, and I won’t allow it to happen again,” he snapped, and Varian’s jaw set in a protective anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak in such a manner again,<em> General,</em> and I won’t need my blade to silence you,” he ground out through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“King Varian, <em>please</em>. There’s no need for that here. General Hellscream, these negotiations are happening despite your feelings on them. The Alliance has come here in good faith, and we were making progress, let us not ruin it,” Jaina loudly interjected, standing from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>A few more beats of tense silence followed, and to Val’s relief, it was <em>Varian</em> who cleared his throat and exhaled through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll accept the trade. Furs and copper, for lumber. I’ll give the order to my millers, and arrange for an envoy -most likely Lady Proudmoore- to arrange delivery and payment,” he said, glad to hear Lee’s quill scratching behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Thrall replied simply, realising that Varian’s mood had turned rather sour.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this would be a good time to call a recess,” Jaina suggested, looking between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I don’t wish to keep the both of you from your kingdoms for too long, we’ll reconvene in an hour, and carry on from there.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Varian’s head was pounding by the time that night fell. He lay in a bed that was comfortable enough, but nothing could make the dull throb in his temples die down.</p><p> </p><p>Val slept soundly next to him, and as far as he was aware, Anduin was deep into his own dreams, leaving an unnerving silence and heavy darkness as Varian’s only companions.</p><p> </p><p>He kept turning over in his mind whether he was indeed doing what was best with these talks, and whether he could trust Thrall to actually honour it as Varian himself intended to.</p><p> </p><p>A trade deal was simple, but gaining assurance that no further Alliance lives would be taken was another matter altogether. They’d made progress, he’d admit that much, but he wasn’t entirely convinced just yet. He sat up, looking over at his wife and envying her ability to simply forget the day and slip into an unbreakable slumber.</p><p> </p><p>She’d always been better at it; he could remember the nights when they were young, and a scrawny, seventeen year old Varian would sit in the exact same way and watch her like a madman, not actually believing she was even there sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>He’d thought himself to be the luckiest young man alive to have a girl who wanted to share his bed despite his chaotic life - and that hadn’t changed in over eleven years.</p><p> </p><p>It had been one of the things he’d missed most when she’d left him, and every time she’d went away since then. Sleep was hard enough for him, but it was made all the worse when he’d been alone.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even need to make a sound- the comforting warmth of her skin brushing against his every now and then was enough.</p><p> </p><p>He’d grumble to the ends of the earth come the morning when her hair would be stuck to his mouth where she hadn’t tied it back, or her knee would be a little bit <em>too</em> close to his privvys, but during the night hours, he truly welcomed any sort of contact with her.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to do nothing more than reach down and move the stray curl that was lying over her cheek, but his conscience persuaded him not to. While he was indeed jealous of her sleep, it wouldn’t be fair to risk waking her because of that.</p><p> </p><p>He instead swung his legs from the bed, finding it impossible to ignore the pain in his skull any longer. Shucking his slippers onto his feet, he crossed the chamber to the washroom, careful not to slam the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds of rooting through the small chests dotted about the room, but he found what he was looking for soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Silently thanking the Light that Val always packed for every likely scenario, he pulled the cork from a small red bottle, putting the rim to his lips and not even measuring it out before letting the potion do its work.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone asked him whether he’d even known what he’d just put down his throat, he wouldn’t be able to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>He had no knowledge of alchemy whatsoever, he just knew that it worked, and that was enough. The throb to his temples didn’t disappear completely, but it did ease, which was more than enough, for it gave him room to actually thin-</p><p> </p><p>“Father! Mummy!”</p><p> </p><p>The sudden, terrified screech coming from the other room startled the king enough for the bottle to slip from his grasp and shatter as it hit the marble floor.</p><p> </p><p>Cursing loudly, Varian both attempted to rush from the chamber and avoid shards of glass at the same time, making him look something akin to a newborn calf taking its first steps.</p><p> </p><p>He managed to wrench the door open, finding Anduin sobbing his heart out and perched on the lap of a half asleep Val. It seemed that no amount of reassurance was working to soothe the boy, and unfortunately, Varian only made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happened? Is he alright? Did someone get in?” He asked rapidly, relieved that she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare, apparently,” Val grumbled, nowhere near awake enough to digest what was happening. Varian sat on the floor beside her, trying to ignore the quick, panicked thuds of his heart and reaching out to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, what happened?” he asked a bit more calmly this time, half expecting the shake of his son’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Must’ve been bad, if he called me ‘mummy’,” Val pointed out, and while he couldn’t disagree, it didn’t exactly make Varian feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know how horrific dreams can be,” he whispered, gently squeezing Anduin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Son, you’re going to have to tell us what happened if you want us to help,” he pressed. Anduin didn’t move for another few seconds, but his sobs ebbed into quiet sniffles, which they supposed was a start.</p><p> </p><p>They both heard him mumble something into Val’s chest, but it was so muffled that it was impossible to interpret.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Val asked gently, trying and failing once again to prise Anduin from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Monster,” he said a little bit louder, and it only made Varian’s brow furrow in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Light damn it, it’s the bloody Orcs. I told you this would happen, one look at those things and he’s frightened to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not orcs,” Anduin interrupted, abruptly ending what Val had been sure was to be a lengthy rant. Val was glad to actually see his face now he’d turned it away from her, but it didn’t make seeing the raw fear that was etched there any easier.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what, darling?” Val coaxed, running her fingers through his mussed hair. Anduin curled up again, but didn’t hide his face this time around.</p><p> </p><p>“Ogre. Big, scary, smelly, ogre,” he squeaked, holding on to Val’s forearm hard enough to make tiny red lines appear around his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’d properly processed what his son had just said, all Varian wanted to do was sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, we told you earlier that the ogres couldn’t get you,” he said, but apparently his words weren’t that comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“This one did! It came to the Keep, and it started smashing everything! Then you and mum went after it….and…” Anduin trailed off, hiccuping his way through a fresh bout of crying.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Val nor Varian had any desire to make him continue, and both had a vague idea of what happened to them by the time that Anduin had awoken.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re both right here, Little Lion. And there’s no monsters,” Val said gently, letting Varian reach over and wipe Anduin’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mum’s right, Anduin. You’re safe,” he soothed, and it seemed to work. Anduin finally let go of his stepmother, straightening and wringing his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” he meekly asked, and Varian gave him the surest nod he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it. Nothing will get its hands on you, your mum and I won’t let them,” Varian affirmed, hearing a noise of agreement from Val.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. They’d be stupid to even try,” she continued, and a small smile appeared on Anduin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll fight the monsters?” he asked, scooting from Val’s lap and sitting on the floor in front of Varian. The king balled a fist and used it to tickle the prince’s stomach, making him laugh despite the tear tracks still drying on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fight every last one, and I bet you that your old man would win by a landslide!” he gloated, breaking his son’s melancholy completely. If anything, Anduin seemed a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for shouting like that,” he said coyly, and Val waved a hand of dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>“You were scared, Anduin. We would’ve been <em>more</em> annoyed if you <em>didn’t</em> call for us,” she told him, getting a nod of agreement from Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. We want you to trust us enough to always come to us when you’re scared, Anduin. Remember the storm a few weeks ago? My point still stands from then,” he said, chuckling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Though I do have to clean up the washroom floor now,” he confessed. Anduin tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked, and his father merely snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s shameful to admit, but I rather panicked when I heard your call, and dropped the potion I was taking for my headache,” he confessed, hearing a small laugh from his right side.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t the only one who panicked- I managed to hit my leg on the bloody cabinet just getting out of bed,” Val said, showing him the newly blossoming bruise on her shin.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I feel bad!” Anduin exclaimed, staring at Val’s leg like it was about to fall off.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, Anduin, it’s all part of being a parent. You’ll understand better one day, but immediate panicking is a common trait,” Varian explained, glancing up at the floating timepiece sitting on the mantle and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it certainly looks like we’re all in for an early start,” he said, but Anduin didn’t seem phased.</p><p> </p><p>“I like family time,” he said with a smile, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Do you think we’ll make more progress today, Father?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian shrugged, not really knowing the answer. “I’m not sure…probably, would be my best guess,” he said, reaching over and poking the tip of Anduin’s nose with a pinky, suddenly getting an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’ve made progress already, then?” The question threw Anduin off for a second, but then he realised that his father was indeed genuinely asking for his opinion, and a wide smile spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I do! The Warchief seemed rather easy to speak to, which I think helped,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “… I don’t think Garrosh likes us, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian chuckled, folding his legs to match Val and finding it far more comfortable. “I don’t think he likes anyone really, son, so don’t feel too put out,” he said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did he come?” Anduin questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard him, Little Lion; it was so he could ‘make sure that Thrall wasn’t going to be walked over’,” Val answered, leaning back on both palms.</p><p> </p><p>“He must be really angry that Thrall and Father have been speaking nicely then,” the boy said with a grin, wriggling in annoyance when Varian’s large palm tousled his hair further.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I bet he’s <em>steaming.</em> It’s Thrall I actually feel sorry for- imagine sharing chambers with him,” Varian said, surprised to find that what little of the potion that he’d managed to ingest had started working already and his head felt rather better.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Thrall,” Anduin agreed, climbing back onto his bed and hanging his legs over the side. “Just promise you won’t start a fight with Garrosh, Father. It’s not worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian was rightfully offended. “If we fight, it won’t be because I started it, I can assure you of that,” he said, not really placating either Anduin or Val.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Anduin’s also asking you <em>not to bite</em>. For once, just let someone insult us- nothing he says cuts deep enough to upset us anyway, ” she argued, putting the same curl that Varian had wanted to move earlier behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point. Hellscream plays dirty, Val, and that means he’s going to push buttons. Buttons that <em>no one</em> should push,” Varian grumbled, annoyed even more by Anduin’s loud groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Just <em>try</em>, Father, please!” he pleaded, flopping back onto his bed. Varian sighed, running a hand through his loose hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I won’t engage in whatever that bastard does to provoke me, there, are you happy?” he snapped. Anduin sat up, looking less than impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, because you cursed,” he said with overplayed disappointment in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I reckon that deserves a few minutes in the corner, don’t you, Little Lion?” Val teased with a glint in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I do- for forty five of them!” Anduin exclaimed, making Varian’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you cheeky little- I’m nowhere near that old!” He hollered a little too defensively for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know how old you are father! I have to guess!” Anduin said, giving Varian one of his sweetest smiles. Varian huffed, pushing himself to his feet and taking his damp slippers off.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a reason for that son. I’d like to live in denial of my old age for a little bit longer,” he grumbled, throwing the footwear by the fire and crossing to the small writing desk, taking the binder that Lee had left him to look over.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum - how old <em>is</em> Father?” Anduin whispered, glancing over at the King and making sure he wasn’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty one, Little Lion. So he’s not <em>old</em>, but he’s no spring chicken either,” she clarified, putting a finger to her lips when Varian started to come back, still holding the binder.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re making headway with the terms we’ve put forward so far- tomorrow I aim to speak about Theramore, so be ready for a debate,” he said, sitting on Anduin’s bed to stop his backside going numb once again.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Theramore, Father?” Anduin asked, leaning over to see what was written in the many sheets of parchment encased in the leather.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see tomorrow, son. I’m not explaining it all in the middle of the night simply to repeat myself,” Varian said, flicking through a few more of the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re playing with fire, Varian,” Val warned, bringing her knees to her chin. Varian didn’t seem fazed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to sometimes, Sweetheart,” he assured her, closing the binder. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it in the end.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Peace will come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>It was the second morning of the negotiations, and despite their late night, both Varian and Val had <em>somehow</em> managed to rise at a decent hour. The same couldn’t be said for Anduin, who was still curled up in his bed and lightly snoring, but since he wasn’t exactly <em>essential</em> to the talks, Varian had chosen to let him be.</p><p> </p><p>Jaina had thankfully spared them the same awkwardness of yesterday and had sent their breakfast to their chambers. So after actually eating something today, Val figured that it was only right to get ready in plenty of time…especially with Nan’s absence.</p><p> </p><p>She missed the handmaiden, especially in the mornings whenever they were away, simply because she knew what to do with her hair and face to make her look like the Lady she was supposed to be. Val had no clue how to do most of the things she did, and it was rather shameful to admit that after nearly eight years of service from her.</p><p> </p><p>Val decided to finally leave the bath that she’d been vegetating in for the past ten minutes, and the cold air hit her the second she left the warm, bubbly water. She found the towel that Varian had left for her by the brazier, and had to smile at how warm the cotton was when she wrapped it around herself.</p><p> </p><p>Making sure it was secure, she let steam fly out of the door as she opened it and padded out.</p><p> </p><p>Varian himself was standing by the mirror in their chambers, trying his damnedest not to nick himself as he finally rid his cheeks of the stubble that had sprung up during their journey here.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you manage to find out what half of those bottles were in there?” he asked with a smirk, wiping his razor on the cloth draped over the back of a nearby chair. Val sat by the fireplace, feeling the pulsing heat of the flames as she dried herself off.</p><p> </p><p>“About half of them, yes. The soap was in the pink one,” she told him, rubbing at her legs and wincing as she pressed on last night’s bruise. Varian huffed, pulling his cheek taut once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of course it was the one I <em>didn’t </em>try,” he grumbled, using the small brush sitting next to the jar to whip the butter inside until it became a foam.</p><p> </p><p>“The bubble one was nice- each one turned into a flower when it popped,” Val mused, drying her shoulders and wrapping her hair into the towel.</p><p> </p><p>Varian mumbled something about ‘fantastical nonsense’ and slathered the other side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Has he not even stirred?” Val asked, glancing over at Anduin, who was curled up so tightly that all she could see was his back and a few stray strands of hair. Varian nodded, pulling his cheek taut and taking his razor up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so much as a sniffle,” he confirmed. “’<em>I can stay up Father. I’ll get up, I promise, father,</em>” he mocked, trying not to laugh as he did it.</p><p> </p><p>Val wasn’t so fortunate and had to to bite her knuckle to stop herself making too much noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh leave him alone, Varian. It’s the first night he’s had us to himself for weeks. A late morning simply means that he enjoyed himself,” she chided, taking her undergarments from the ottoman next to the bed and slipping them on. Varian let a smile cross his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t the only one,” he admitted, wiping his razor off and inspecting the spot he’d just shaved.</p><p> </p><p>He felt her kiss on his bicep as she passed him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice, watching you two play together,” Val said, taking her shirt from where it was hanging on the wooden screen. Varian chuckled, moving on to the last section of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean watching Anduin hand my arse to me over and over?” he asked, shaking his head but still smiling. “How that boy got so good at chess is beyond my reckoning.”</p><p> </p><p>Val shrugged, pulling the soft linen over head and tying it at the neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Wyll’s probably been coaching him,” she suggested, hearing a slightly annoyed sigh from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” Varian said sullenly, gathering his shaving tools into the towel and taking them to the washroom to rinse them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s rather sweet; he taught you, now he’s teaching Anduin,” she continued, shimmying her breeches over her backside.</p><p> </p><p>Varian merely grunted, not watching what he was doing properly and nicking the top of his finger on the corner of his razor. He swore loudly, pressing the minute wound between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Val asked, poking her head around the door so she didn’t risk waking Anduin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Varian mumbled, snatching a nearby washcloth and tightly winding it over the cut.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have any potions left?” Val asked, making his mood worse.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s probably a patch left on the floor somewhere,” he muttered, feeling his whole hand sting as he pressed down.</p><p> </p><p>“There better not be- you know Anduin will find it and slip,” Val retorted, rummaging in the small chest that they’d put next to the basin and finding a smaller red bottle to the one Varian had broken last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to kiss it better?” she joked, passing it to him and letting him sprinkle a few drops onto the washcloth, reapplying it and feeling the cut fix itself within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an offer?” Varian replied, throwing the cloth in the waste bin and washing his finger off.</p><p> </p><p>“Could be,” she said with a smirk, bumping his hip with hers on the way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Note to self; bleed more often- it stirs the wife,” Varian teased, following her and finding her laughing under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t the blood, you idiot- your towel’s slipping,” she pointed out, and with a sharp glance down, Varian realised that she was actually telling him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>For probably the fifth time this morning, he was glad that Anduin was still asleep, for the covering around his waist had fallen enough to show the first few inches of the hair that travelled down from Varian’s navel.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn thing,” he muttered, pulling it back and securing it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you spoilsport. I wish I hadn’t said anything now,” Val whined, pouting like a child.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your mind focused today, Sweetheart, not ten miles in the gutter,” he said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“I can focus on two things at once,” she argued, happily returning the embrace he bent for.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can, but here’s the thing...I can’t. and if I know that’s where your mind’s wandering, mine’s sure to follow,” he admitted, nipping at her earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh what, so it’ll be <em>my fault </em>if you get ‘distracted’, would it?” she said with a cocked eyebrow. Varian briefly caught her lips, using every ounce of strength within him to let go of her and thankfully managing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, most definitely. You’ve always been a terrible influence on me,” He insisted, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Oh Varian, you are such a bad liar,” Val said, and as she went to get the jerkin she planned on wearing today, she yanked on the corner of his towel, making it drop completely and the King turn a deep crimson.</p><p> </p><p>“Valerica Wrynn!” he scolded, quickly snatching it up and holding it over his groin. He saw no point in wrapping it again, and simply took to universes sign to get dressed and cover himself properly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I stumbled!” Val exclaimed, making no secret of how she was watching his backside as he crossed the room.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Stumbled’ she says. If that was a stumble, then I’m a fucking goat,” he muttered, bending to take the pile that he’d put out the night before. Instead of the childish whistle that he’d half expected from her, he heard a snort instead.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hairy enough,” she quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m warm during winter!” Varian shot back, drinking in every second of her laughter and storing it away so he could use it to get himself through today in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>To his utter relief, he managed to get his shorts on before there was a gentle rap at the door. He gave whoever it was permission to enter, glad to find Lee poking his head round instead of Jaina’s maid. Val motioned him inside, and with a point towards the sleeping Prince, he knew immediately to drop his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Just to go over Your Majesties’ schedule for today,” he said, opening the binder in his hands. Varian waved a hand, yanking his breeches over his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, I’m listening,” he said gruffly, tying them shut and catching the shirt Val tossed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Jaina has set the negotiations to resume at ten o’clock,” Lee started, unsurprised by the lack of enthusiasm he received at the news. “And Your Majesties both have letters,” he told them, separating the stack into two and passing each half to both Varian and Val.</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt that one of them’s Gregor, wanting to know whether we’ve made any gold yet,” Varian grumbled, ignoring the pile completely and throwing them onto the breakfast table. Val didn’t answer him, for she was too engrossed in the contents of her own missive.</p><p> </p><p>“That face tells me that it’s one of two people; Tabitha or Mila. Which one is it, or am I completely wrong?” Varian asked in the end, getting nothing but a small, awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Mam-” she caught herself, remembering how much he didn’t approve of the affectionate moniker. “-It’s Mila. She’s found somewhere to live,” she said simply, folding the letter back up and putting it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic. Is it a bear cave, where she can live with others of her kind? Or more helpfully, be eaten by them?” Varian said spitefully, pulling his doublet on with more force than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be cruel, Varian,” she replied weakly, knowing full well that he wouldn’t apologise for it.</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t have to be so involved with her all of a sudden,” he retorted, fiddling with each button as he fastened it.</p><p> </p><p>“All I asked of her was that she write to me once she’d settled, that’s all,” she countered, wishing she’d never said anything now.</p><p> </p><p>“And now she has, she can leave us alone,” Varian spat, brushing himself down. “Your Grandmother would say the same thing, were she here.”</p><p> </p><p>Val was opening Minnie’s letter as he said it, and was begrudged to admit that he was entirely right.</p><p> </p><p>“She said it a little bit more colourfully,” she muttered, skimming the lengthy letter.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You need it drummed in as much as possible; that woman is a viper, and the second you let her get close enough, those fangs of hers will be buried in your neck, draining everything they can,” he ranted, making Val snort despite the grim subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, I think you’re confusing a snake for a San'layn,” she pointed out, and his eyes narrowed in rightful annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“My point still stands, woman,” he grumbled, bending down so she could plant a reassuring kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it does, love. But you’ll just have to trust my judgement for once, alright?” she all but pleaded, watching his hardened face soften.</p><p> </p><p>“I always do. Val, I just want you to be happy, and I don’t think you will be if you let her in,” he explained, holding a finger up when she opened her mouth to argue, “<em>but</em> I’ll respect whatever decision you make…even if I feel at the time that it’s entirely the wrong one.”</p><p> </p><p>Val found it impossible not to smile at how he was genuinely trying.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. That’s all I ask,” she said calmly, patting his arm. Both of them turned at the sound of rustling sheets, and a dishevelled, slightly confused Anduin sat up looking as if he’d been caught in a strong gale.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, look who’s finally decided to join us,” Varian said, giving the boy some space and beckoning a patiently waiting Lee over instead. Anduin squinted in his father’s general direction, rubbing at one eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I miss it?” he groggily asked, wiping his mouth and pushing the covers back.</p><p> </p><p>“No darling, you didn’t. We’re just getting ready,” Val soothed, discarding the rest of her letters for now and pouring him a water from the jug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good,” Anduin mumbled, lying back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good sleep in the end, son?” Varian asked, taking the framework for today’s arguments from Lee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I slept-” he paused to yawn, covering his mouth with his forearm, “-really well, thank you. No more nightmares,” he said, rolling over onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we like to hear,” Val said, taking her hair from its towel and shaking her head to even out her damp curls. She took a small bronze jar from the dresser and opened it, smearing coconut oil onto both hands and running them through her tresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast?” Anduin asked, and Varian motioned towards the table.</p><p> </p><p>“We saved you some. Go and eat while we finish, son,” he instructed, and Lee left him to accompany the prince as he shambled to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like our little ambassador will make it to today’s talks after all,” Val commented, sweeping another small glob onto her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I was hoping he wouldn’t, in all honesty,” Varian replied, taking his bracers from the drawer and passing them from hand to hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you anticipate a fight?” Val asked, getting a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pushing my luck today, I’m the first to admit it, but this will be a turning point for the Alliance,” he mused, fastening the leather straps around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you better hope that Jaina and Thrall see it that way.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Varian’s parchment was covered in hastily scribbled notes by mid afternoon, all detailing the new terms that he and Thrall had agreed upon.</p><p> </p><p>Val had been forced to use the other side of hers, which wasn’t ideal, but it told Varian that she was listening and taking everything in, which would be a tremendous help in the long run.</p><p> </p><p>On the brief occasions that they’d taken a small recess, he’d asked her how she thought they were faring, and each time she’d admitted that things were going alot better than she’d expected.</p><p> </p><p>She took another long sip of the cider that Lee had poured her, leaning over and putting the tip of her quill on the map of Northrend that sat in the middle of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Valiance Keep gives us port access to the Eastern side of the continent. If you maintain your garrison in the Howling Fjord, it covers the entirety,” she said, getting a grunt of agreement from Thrall, who stroked his chin with a thumb and forefinger.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Garrosh, who was sitting like a moody child with his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have enough spare soldiers to station there?” he asked him, getting a grunt in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we do. We’ve many capable warriors waiting to fight,” he growled, and Varian only just stopped himself sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“There’ll be no need to <em>fight</em>, Garrosh, not unless the Scourge decides to attack,” he said in exasperation, hearing Val snicker next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I suggested the opposite ends of Northrend,” she admitted, and Thrall’s deep chuckle vibrated through Varian’s skull.</p><p> </p><p>“So both General Hellscream and Admiral Taylor will travel with a small force in the next four weeks, and they’ll rotate with another troop every six months, do I have that correct?” Jaina asked, shuffling her own papers and giving them to Anduin, who had designated himself ‘the filer’.</p><p> </p><p>He put them in her binder, making sure that they were straight and giving her a beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s correct as far as the Alliance is concerned,” Varian confirmed, taking a drink of the almost-cold coffee that he’d been neglecting.</p><p> </p><p>“The same is true for the Horde,” Thrall added.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. Now, are there <em>any</em> other terms that either of you wish to put down for consideration?” Jaina asked, and Varian shared a hard look with his wife, who seemed considerably less confident.</p><p> </p><p>“The Horde does not. We appreciate the co-operation we have received with regards to the terms we’ve brought to the table, and declare them to be satisfactory. We’ll happily sign the treaty,” Thrall declared, linking his fingers and putting them on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Varian, however, knitted his eyebrows. “The Alliance does have one more proposal to put forth,” he said plainly, and while she didn’t like his tone, Jaina motioned for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Varian didn’t look at Thrall, instead he stared the blonde mage at the head of the table right in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“We want Theramore to become a permanent member of the Alliance, in the interest of communication and trade,” he said gruffly. Jaina sat there dumbstruck, astonished at the audacity of the king, and determining whether he was being serious or not.</p><p> </p><p>“With respect, Your Majesty, Theramore’s neutrality is what made these talks possible. If it becomes a fixture of the Alliance, we won’t be able to maintain communications without breaching the treaty- a treaty we haven’t even signed yet!”  Thrall protested, putting a pre-emptive arm in front of a practically frothing Garrosh.</p><p> </p><p>“Theramore is a human settlement, let’s not sugar-coat it, Warchief. In the four days I’ve been here, I’ve not seen one member of the Horde within it’s walls,” Varian shot back, and Jaina swallowed hard, hating how he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always said that the Horde are welcome here, Varian, whether they come or not is their own choice,” she argued, and now it was Val’s turn to frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaina, you smuggled the Warchief in the dead of night, and we’ve noticed that he hasn’t left this tower since he arrived. If he’s truly welcome, wouldn’t he have wandered by now?” she said with a calm tone.</p><p> </p><p>The orc sitting across from her wasn’t so calm.</p><p> </p><p>“What business is it of a human what the Warchief does with his time! You are not his keeper, and should remember your place!” Garrosh roared, and this time, not even Anduin flinched; if anything, they were remarkably passive to his outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“It simply proves our point that the Horde aren’t as welcome as you make them out to be, Jaina. The city is filled with Lordaeronians and Kul Tirans who <em>remember</em>. Need I remind you what happened here because of the Horde? To your citizens, that was the final nail in the coffin in terms of befriending them,” Varian said, rolling his large shoulders in an act of challenge. Jaina paled.</p><p> </p><p>“So you propose that I should just hand my city over because there’s <em>humans </em>here? That’s absurd, Varian,” she said, and Varian shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, what’s absurd is the idea that the Warchief wishes me to send merchants and vital supplies to a city that is deemed ‘safe’, only for them to be immediately killed once they leave its gates. The Barrens are a death trap, Jaina; I can’t post soldiers here all the time that you claim independence, I know that. But if Theramore ally with the Alliance, I can set up a trade route that is lined with guards,” he countered, turning to Thrall.</p><p> </p><p>“It means that you get your supplies quicker, and my people stay safe. Surely you can see the merits in this?”</p><p> </p><p>Thrall stayed quiet for a long moment, and while Garrosh was harshly whispering to him, he merely closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Proudmoore has been mediator between Horde and Alliance for years. If the Alliance occupies Theramore, I’m concerned that you will strip her of that title, and drive a stronger wedge between our factions, making this treaty pointless,” he said, and Varian drummed his fingers on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary, Warchief, Lady Proudmoore’s role as mediator will <em>expand</em> once the treaty is signed and Theramore is Alliance territory. As it is, I cannot and will not pass Alliance business through Lady Proudmoore, because she is what you would call an ‘outsider’. If we claimed Theramore, I would happily do it and let her maintain our business on Kalimdor,” he assured, watching Thrall’s face relax.</p><p> </p><p>“You said of Alliance soldiers lining the trade route. Would that be all the way to Durotar’s borders?” Thrall asked sensibly, glad that Val shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Between us, we’ll establish a midway point where the Horde can do their part,” she said, sitting up a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t wish to barge our way into your way of life, Warchief. We simply want to keep the people we send here safe,” Val added gently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And can you <em>swear</em> to me that any communication with the Horde won’t be penalised as ‘fraternising’?” Jaina asked coldly, remembering quite vividly just how many times Varian had ranted at her over her ‘relationship’ with the Warchief.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you keep the same level of communication with <em>me,</em> then I’ll have no problem with you maintaining it with the Horde. It was simply when you did things behind our backs that irked me,” Varian explained, keeping his gaze upon her until she realised that he meant it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then… I accept the terms, and will allow the Alliance to include Theramore as their territory- with Lady Jaina’s permission,” Thrall conceded, looking uneasily at the King of Stormwind.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaina? What say you?” Val asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jaina sighed, waving a hand over the floating treaty that was hovering by her head. Violet hued writing shone as it appeared on the parchment, but settled soon enough into dark, thick ink.</p><p> </p><p>“Theramore will become a member of the Alliance, and I will accept the nomination of ambassador to the Horde,” she said defeatedly, swallowing hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. Then the Alliance has no more terms and is satisfied with those already agreed upon. We’ll happily sign the treaty,” Varian declared, glad to see a wide smile on Val’s face as he looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Jaina stood, waving a hand across the table and clearing it of the maps, cups, and papers covering it. The treaty flew past her and settled onto the middle of the polished oak, and two small lines appeared at the bottom- one for Thrall’s signature, and one for Varian’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Then may I first thank you all for even attending these talks. I know how much it took for you to come here, and appreciate the amicability you’ve both shown,” Jaina said, letting herself smile as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Warchief Thrall, do you hereby swear to abide by all terms recorded in this treaty, and condemn those who break them?”</p><p> </p><p>Thrall nodded, straightening his shoulders and exhaling through his nose. “I do so swear,” he said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“King Varian Wrynn, do <em>you</em> hereby swear to abide by all terms recorded in this treaty, and condemn those who break them?” Jaina repeated, turning to the stony faced King.</p><p> </p><p>“I do so swear,” Varian affirmed, already picking his quill up and inking it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then Gentlemen, please sign your names, and attach the seals of both Horde and Alliance,” Jaina instructed, and while Lee readied the blue wax for Varian to stamp, the king scratched his full name onto the line, feeling a mixed bag of emotions as he did.</p><p> </p><p>On the one hand, he was relieved that it was all over this quickly, but at the same time, he knew that there would be weeks of work ahead of both him and the Warchief.</p><p> </p><p>A moment or two later, and the blood red sigil of the Horde sat on the same page as the Alliance lion once again, and everyone around the table prayed that it would stay that way for the foreseeable future.</p><p> </p><p>Varian surprised both his wife and his son by extending his hand across the table first, firmly squeezing Thrall’s when he mimicked the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Peace,” Varian simply said, getting a nod in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Peace,” Thrall echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Gentlemen. This truly is a momentous occasion,” Jaina pressed, waving her hand again and taking the two copies of the treaty that materialised on top of the one Varian and Thrall had just signed.</p><p> </p><p>She passed one to Lee, and the other to Thrall, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let us celebrate properly,” she suggested, taking a bottle from a tray that her handmaiden was holding aloft behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Val watched Varian stiffen, knowing full well that he’d reached his limit with how much he’d involve himself with the Orc sitting across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you, Lady Jaina,” he said abruptly, rising to his feet. “We’ll take our leave and prepare for immediate departure for Stormwind, if it’s all the same to you,” he told her, taking Anduin’s hand, while Val wrapped an arm around his.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty. Though my offer of a portal <em>is</em> still there…” she teased. Varian shook his head with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you, Milady, but the thought is appreciated,” he said, ignoring the pleading mewls coming from his son.</p><p> </p><p>He was well aware that Anduin had been scheming with Jaina behind his back to secure a quicker way home in time for Hallow’s End, but Varian wanted to use the time that a sea journey gave him to wrap his head around the past two days…or at least attempt to. Varian gave Thrall a stiff nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Warchief,” he said simply, but his voice had lost the firm hostility that it’d been painted with for the past few days. From the shadow of a smile working its way onto Thrall’s face, he’d noticed the change as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty,” he replied, inclining his head as Varian and his family turned from them and made for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Val didn’t make a sound until it had closed behind them, and her relived exhale mirrored Varian’s own feelings perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody killed each other…” she whispered incredulously, squeezing Varian’s arm. “<em>You</em> didn’t kill anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Varian should’ve been offended at the genuine surprise in her tone, but instead he found himself laughing. “You say that as if you expected me to,” he accused, cocking an amused eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t exactly know <em>what</em> I expected, but I’m bloody glad it went the way it did!” Val practically squealed, pulling his arm to stop him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>When he did, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. “I’m proud of you, love,” she said, giving him a small, warm smile that he had no choice but to replicate.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sweetheart,” he replied with sincerity coating his quietened voice. He retained his smile as he turned to the boy who was swinging his other arm back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, Anduin Wrynn- thank <em>you</em> for being such a good boy!” Varian exclaimed, letting go of Val and swinging the boy up by his armpits, chuckling at his loud squeals.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried my best, Father!” he cried, putting his arms around Varian’s neck and his legs around his waist, holding on tightly as the two of them started moving again.</p><p> </p><p>Val lagged behind so she could help Lee, who was juggling so much paperwork that she was sure that he was about to topple over at any second.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you did, and your excellent behaviour deserves reward!” Varian told him, sounding lighter than he had in weeks, at least in Val’s view.</p><p> </p><p>He had a small bounce to his step, and she could tell that it had alot to do with the positive outcome of what he’d seen as an absolute trial.</p><p> </p><p>“Like sweets?” Anduin asked, confused by how his father shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, sweets aren’t quite good enough for an occasion such as this. How about this; since we’re missing Hallow’s End…what if I put the Winter Veil Ball back on, and made sure that your cousins are there?” Varian suggested instead, barely holding on to the frantically wriggling boy.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Really?!” </em>he yelled, kicking his legs in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye lad. This trade deal will kick in soon enough and give us a bit of extra gold, so I think we’re allowed a little frivolity beforehand, don’t you?” Varian affirmed, bracing himself for the screech that made his left ear pop.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, stop that! You sound like a bloody banshee,” Val scolded, and the boy scrambled around so he was hanging over Varian’s shoulder and facing her.</p><p> </p><p>“But you heard Father, Mum! Winter Veil’s back on!” Anduin protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I did hear him, love, and I’m just as excited as you are,” she told him with a smile. “I suppose I better send the invitation to Grammy posthaste, then,” she said, giving Lee a glance.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, he caught on to her intentions quite quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll write it up this afternoon, Milady. As well as the missive to Lord Fulton informing him of Your Majesty’s return,” he assured them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. It’ll be all hands on deck as soon as we dock; first we need a meeting of the Alliance, then the council, then I need to speak to Supervisor Raelen,” Varian said with a note of exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“We can arrange all of that once we get home, Varian,” Val said gently, shifting the pile in her arms so it sat better.</p><p> </p><p>Varian knew she was right, and even Anduin could see a small smile appearing on the King’s face. “I suppose we do have a bit of time before that point…” he mused, bumping Anduin’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Family time?” Anduin asked expectantly, beginning to bounce up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. We’ve a day or so left here, and I think we’d be fools if we didn’t take advantage of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Winter Veil surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So my whole family is sick with covid and i need some Christmas/Winter Veil cheer. Enjoy it early!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>There was thick snow covering the window ledge of the cottage on the morning of The Feast of Winter Veil. The frost on the panes made it impossible to see the lake, but no one inside really cared. </p><p> </p><p>Val was too busy with the breakfast she’d been lovingly slaving over for the past half hour, and Varian was sitting with his son by the small tree in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin had carried on the ‘tradition’ of waking them both at the first sight of dawn, and already the floor was littered with discarded paper of all different colours.</p><p> </p><p>Varian took another sip of his coffee, chuckling at the confused look on Anduin’s face as he unwrapped the latest in the small pile of presents.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this, Father?” he asked curiously, trying to identify the wood that was visible through the hole he’d made.</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know? Greatfather Winter got it for you, not me,” Varian replied, of course knowing full well what the boy was slowly uncovering. </p><p> </p><p>A few more seconds of paper ripping and confused mutters later, and both Varian and Val heard the gasp they’d been waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>“Father! Mum! Look! It’s a gunship!” he shrieked, holding it aloft in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Was that on your list, then?” Val asked with a grin, whisking the batter that was sitting in the bowl that was nestled in the crook of her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“It was! Now I can have proper battles!” Anduin exclaimed, turning it over in both hands to see every little part of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that Greatfather Winter told me that it has working cannons,” Varian casually mentioned, putting his mug down and showing Anduin exactly what he meant. </p><p> </p><p>A curled up Esme jumped to her feet and scurried towards the kitchen as a small wooden ball came flying towards her once Varian flipped a small switch on the side of the toy.</p><p> </p><p>Val was fairly certain from his dirty chuckle that his aim had been deliberate. She put the bowl down, soothing the tabby with a few loving strokes on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just what we call a ‘man-child’, sweetie, take no notice,” she said, lifting the whisk and wrinkling her nose at the consistency of the batter. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure that these will come out right, Varian…I don’t remember them looking like this when Grammy made them,” she admitted, but Varian was too busy showing Anduin how to open the drawbridge on the ship to give her his full attention.</p><p> </p><p>There was a glow of absolute enjoyment on his face as he lay on his stomach next to the boy, and she wasn’t exactly certain of who was having more fun- the father or the son. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be fine, Sweetheart,” Varian half-heartedly assured her, waving a hand of dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>“If they’re not, it’ll have to be ‘Winter Veil toast’,” Val said glumly, throwing a few more blueberries in for good measure. But of course, neither of them had heard her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to see about getting you a siege engine. Then you’ll have both ground <em>and</em> air assaults,” Varian suggested, reaching over and retrieving the cannonballs so he could reload them. Anduin started to grin as he mulled his father’s idea over. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe with some bigger creatures? Auntie Jaina showed me a picture of the Ancients that are in Darnassus, and they’re amazing looking!” he exclaimed, batting Varian’s hand away when the king ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Bolstering your forces, eh? I like the way you think, son!” Varian declared, letting Anduin line his soldiers up once he retrieved them from the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Val could do nothing but smile widely at the loud cheers that arose when those same soldiers were knocked backward by wooden pellets. She tentatively poured some of the batter onto a pan she’d left on the fire, stepping back as it began to spit the moment it landed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin, why don’t you go and get dressed, love?” she said, swiping a finger around the rim of the bowl to catch any drips. Anduin seemed positively offended by the notion and stood up rather quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“But mum, I’m still playing!” he protested, but Varian put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to your mum, lad. You can play more after breakfast,” he insisted, patting his back as Anduin begrudgingly obliged, mumbling in annoyance the whole way. </p><p> </p><p>“If it helps, Sweetheart, breakfast <em>smells</em> bloody good,” Varian said, taking advantage of the childless room and putting his arms around her waist from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“So does a whore, but it doesn’t mean she’s edible,” Val retorted, feeling his laughter on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you speaking from experience, or are you just <em>that</em> poetic?” he teased, running the tip of his nose along her collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied with a sly grin, feeling his arms slide from her and the warmth of his chest disappear.</p><p> </p><p>She heard the rustle of paper not two seconds later, and after carefully flipping breakfast over, she turned to find Varian next to her with a small package in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Winter Veil, love,” he said sincerely, happily accepting the kiss she planted onto his cheek as she took it.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to get me anything,” she chided, and he merely shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“And I told you that wasn’t going to happen,” he replied simply, putting his hands behind his back and waiting patiently for her to unwrap it. </p><p> </p><p>She opened the flat wooden box, finding a small, clear pendant with one of Elliot’s primroses dried and encased within it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Varian…” she managed to say, running her fingers over the clear glass.</p><p> </p><p>“I recognise that it’s not the most ‘jolly’ of gifts. But with his birthday coming up, I thought…well, I’m not sure <em>what</em> I thought. But you’re his mother, it’s only right that you have a reminder nearby whenever you need it,” he rambled, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m sorry if it’s too much.” Val shook her head, swallowing hard to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect,” she managed to say, lifting it from the velvet it was lying on. </p><p> </p><p>“I had it made by the jewellers in the Mage Quarter. The glass is unbreakable, and the flower shouldn’t wilt…at least, that’s what they told me,” Varian explained, taking the trinket from her and affixing it to her throat when she held her hair to the side for it. </p><p> </p><p>“Unbreakable? It’s as if you think me clumsy,” Val said, using the same tactic she always did of hiding her sadness with bad humour. </p><p> </p><p>Varian chuckled, but whether it was genuine or not was up to interpretation. She let her hair go when his hands moved away and pivoted on her heel so she was facing him, so he could see the fruits of what was quite the labour of love. </p><p> </p><p>“There he is...right where he should be,” he mused, running a thumb over the circular pendant.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Val said, smiling at him so sincerely that all Varian could do was kiss those same lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more than welcome. I just wish I could do more than give you simple baubles,” he confessed, taking her hands when she reached for his.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done <em>more</em> than enough, Varian. Hells, you’re here, aren’t you? That’s more than I could ever ask,” she assured him, and the two of them shared a rather quick embrace, for the sounds of breakfast beginning to burn caught both of their ears. </p><p> </p><p>Val saved the pancake in the nick of time, and Varian took his place next to her instead, leaning one hand on the table that sat against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“It pleases me to hear that more than any present ever will, I have to admit,” he said sincerely. Val began to grin again, which he was glad of. </p><p> </p><p>He knew when he’d ordered it that it would be a gamble to give her the necklace this early in the day; it had the potential to spoil any enjoyment she would normally get out of the holiday, and that was the last thing he’d wanted.</p><p> </p><p>But from the looks of things, she was handling it better than anyone could’ve expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I sort of panic bought your present this year,” she admitted, taking the plate he passed her.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it’s not a pair of pants, I’m sure I’ll love it,” Varian assured her, glad to hear her laugh at what was by all accounts, a terrible joke.</p><p> </p><p>She poured another batch of batter onto the pan, nudging her head towards Anduin’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you go and see what he’s doing, please?” she asked, returning the kiss he bent for on his way there.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin?” he inquired, rapping his knuckles on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on Father, just a- <em>ow- </em>second!” Anduin squeaked, making his father’s brow furrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in there, boy?” he demanded to know, staring Anduin down when the door swung lamely open. </p><p> </p><p>“I was getting your present. Mum said to wait till breakfast,” he said defensively, keeping his hands firmly behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did she?” Varian said suspiciously, looking over at his wife, who had the most mischievous of smirks on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I give it to him now, Mum?” Anduin pleaded, and of course, Val nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can, Little Lion,” she said, taking the second pancake from the pan. Varian bent so he was on one knee in front of Anduin, gladly taking the small package that the boy held out for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you choose it?” asked the curious King, deliberately pulling the paper away as slowly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. Mum helped,” Anduin admitted, rocking on his heels in impatience. Varian put him out of his misery and tore the rest of the wrapping away, unearthing a golden lion’s face attached to a thick circular stand. </p><p> </p><p>When Varian found that the gold plate was sitting on a joint, he used his thumbnail to open it, finding it to be…</p><p> </p><p>“A compass?” he said, turning it over in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! The man at the shop said it was from the old Lordaeronian navy. And look, father!” Anduin trilled, lifting the lid again and bringing a large smile to Varian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I recognise that little boy,” he said dreamily, running his fingertips over the portrait of Anduin that sat in the framed edges. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s from last year. We didn’t have time to do another one,” Anduin confessed, but Varian didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it, Father?” he asked meekly, laughing brightly when Varian brought him to him with one arm, kissing his cheeks in earnest and squeezing him tight. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em>love</em> it, son,” Varian declared, pleasing Anduin greatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise that you’ll use it?” he asked, squeaking as he was pulled into another hearty embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I absolutely promise- especially if it stops your mum nagging me about getting lost,” Varian replied, feeling a light kick to his backside.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it Wrynn, or I’ll ‘accidentally’ incinerate your breakfast,” Val threatened, putting a pan of bacon on the rung underneath the pancakes. </p><p> </p><p>“Jokes on you, woman, I like it crispy,” he retorted, finding it hard not to join in with the laughter pouring from Anduin’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The boy held his hands out, obviously asking for a closer look at the compass, and Varian gladly obliged, wondering if Anduin truly understood how much the gift meant to him. </p><p> </p><p>He’d realised during the last war that his impulse to pack as sparsely as he could for camps had hindered how many mementos of Anduin he would come to have with him.</p><p> </p><p>To Varian, a compass was practical, useful- something he would <em>always</em> take. It would serve far better than a few drawings and letters that he’d hoard away in a satchel that was hardly ever opened. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a really strange nose, don’t I?” Anduin lamented, tilting his head to get a better look at his oil painted reflection.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you got it from me, and for that, I’m going to be eternally sorry,” Varian told him, rising from his crouch and reaching into the cabinet above Val’s head for their plates.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin squinted, looking more confused by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks nothing like yours though!” he determined, looking up at his father as Varian walked past. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it might not <em>now, </em>I’ll give you that. But when I was younger, they were identical,” Varian explained, setting the plates upon the table.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to it?” he asked, putting Varian’s compass on the side so he could help his father.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on duty down in Duskwood, taking care of a Jungle Troll camp that had popped up there. They weren’t exactly pleased to see us,” Varian said, taking the cutlery from Anduin once the boy got up and realised that it was time to help.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Anduin asked, putting his chin on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Great-grandfather pushed the Trolls back to Stranglethorn <em>years </em>before I was even born. It gave our people a bigger space to call home, and a sense of safety to go with it. So essentially, they were attempting to take back what they presumed was theirs,” Varian carried on, leaning one hand on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“So what did you do?” Anduin inquired, somehow already knowing the answer and not liking it.</p><p> </p><p>“I did what my general told me to. I took care of the problem,” Varian said tactfully, fully expecting how Anduin grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“…and that’s when one of them snuck up on me and smashed me in the face with a club.” </p><p> </p><p>“Varian!” Val scolded, getting their cups from a separate cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“A- a <em>club</em>?! right in the <em>face?!</em>” Anduin cried incredulously, not quite believing his father’s claim.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, and unfortunately my nose took the brunt of it,” Varian replied, giving the kitchen tap a small thump to get it working and filling the pitcher Val passed to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So why wasn’t it healed?” Anduin asked, dragging a small stool over to the pantry and climbing up to get the basket of eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we were a little bit busy being attacked by angry Trolls, Anduin. There simply wasn’t a chance to fix it on the battlefield, and by the time we’d started the journey home, I just wanted to see your mum and get some sleep,” Varian explained, putting the cups and pitcher in the centre of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin brought the basket over to the table that Val was working at, going back for his stool.</p><p> </p><p>“And did you?” Anduin inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I what?” Varian asked in return. Anduin clambered onto the sideboard, swinging his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“See mum and get some sleep,” he said. Val found herself sharing the same smirk as her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, he did,” she confirmed, breaking the first egg.</p><p> </p><p>“I still remember throwing those acorns at the window, and <em>praying</em> that it was yours that they were hitting,” Varian reminisced, taking the last pancake from the fire and setting the pan down.</p><p> </p><p>“You scared the bloody living daylights out of me with them,” Val retorted, smiling down at Anduin as the boy cracked the next egg for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t people wonder where you were though, Father? At the Keep, I mean?” Anduin said quizzingly, wiping his hands on the towel Varian held out.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they did, but I didn’t care about them,” Varian replied truthfully, putting the towel down.</p><p> </p><p>“But you were the Prince, like I am, surely <em>someone</em> was sent to fetch you?” Anduin protested.</p><p> </p><p>Varian grimaced, taking the bacon off next.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they weren’t Anduin, because they knew it would be a waste of time. I…Light, how do I put this? Son, there’s a reason I was known as the ‘defiant prince’, and it’s probably why none of my councillors trust me as far as they can throw me now I’m a king,” he said, using the tongs Val gave him to dish the sweetened meat up. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really follow the usual protocols, and generally did what I pleased…at least when it came to my personal life. In terms of my duties, I did them to the letter, but no one dictated to me where I went and who I saw, I made damn sure of that,” Varian carried on, glad to see the genuine curiosity on Anduin’s face instead of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Did people not like you seeing mum, then?” he asked maturely…a bit <em>too </em>maturely for his father’s liking. </p><p> </p><p>“No, they didn’t. Some would still like for me not to see her, but I’m not giving up someone I love very much just to please others, and if there’s <em>anything</em> I manage to teach you, it’s that you do the same, do you hear me?” Varian said, folding his large arms.</p><p> </p><p>“But you and mum are married now, aren’t you? So they can’t say anything about you not seeing her anymore,” Anduin said, clearly confused now. Val ran her fingers through his hair, sweeping it back from his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Father’s council still don’t know that we’re married yet, Little Lion,” she said forlornly, sliding past Varian to put the eggs on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…right,” Anduin replied quietly, sounding as disappointed as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be long before they do, son, just hold onto that,” Varian told him encouragingly, and it must’ve worked, for a small smile appeared on Anduin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of Nizaar’s gold?” he asked, earning a pat on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you have been listening during council!” he praised, fighting with both of Anduin’s hands as he batted Varian’s away.</p><p> </p><p>“I always listen!” Anduin protested, ducking underneath Varian’s legs to escape the inevitable tickles that were coming his way. </p><p> </p><p>The King pivoted on one heel and gave chase, flipping the boy over his shoulder and mercilessly gave them to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You only listen when the word ‘sweets’ is involved, don’t even lie!” he accused, tickling him harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, he’s going to be sick, and it’ll be all your fault,” Val chided, stirring the eggs with a warm smile. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s in no way my fault if someone scoffed his stocking chocolate already,” Varian rebutted, putting Anduin down regardless and holding his shoulders to steady him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> ate some as well father, stop fibbing!” Anduin said with offence in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I absolutely did not, you slanderous monkey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Who wants to wash their hands for breakfast?” Val said loudly, stopping them both in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Me! Me!” Anduin chirped, scurrying to the washroom before Val could even ask him to. Varian chuckled as the door slammed shut, scooping his compass up with one hand as he joined his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“So… ‘panic bought’, eh?” he said playfully, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush, it was sort of true- I had absolutely no idea what to get,” she rebutted, folding the eggs again. </p><p> </p><p>“Then it seems our son has an eye for antiques as well as plants,” Varian mused, giving the tool one more inspection.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure he entirely knows what the term means, though. Your compass was in the window, so he didn’t purposely say to me ‘mum, I want to go antiquing for Father’s present’,” Val explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I love it regardless of all that,” Varian declared, closing the compass and putting it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like we’ve each gotten something from our boys this year,” Val said with a more subdued smile.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s hand automatically reached out and rubbed her back once he’d heard her tone, and in all honesty, she was grateful for the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, we did,” he replied, not wanting to further her pain by carrying the conversation on. </p><p> </p><p>She took the eggs from the fire, serving them up and letting her smile completely drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember to take your ring off before we leave,” she reminded him, nudging her head towards his hand, where his wedding band sat proudly.</p><p> </p><p>They always made a point to put their rings on here, for the cottage was their sanctuary from a lie that the two of them were growing rather weary of.</p><p> </p><p>“I always do, Sweetheart,” he returned, taking two of the finished plates and carrying them to the table with an inward sigh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The ballroom was buzzing that evening, with what seemed like every member of Varian’s Court filling it from wall to wall.</p><p> </p><p>The band had been playing upbeat music to entertain them for hours but showed no signs of slowing down. Val had partaken in a few dances, once again goaded by Adil to join him in the centre of the room with the others showing their prowess at the regimented routines. </p><p> </p><p>While it had been mildly frustrating to find that even after all this time, she <em>still</em> couldn’t quite keep up with them, she came away smiling; she was too glad to be even throwing the ball to let her frustrations get to her.</p><p> </p><p>“His Majesty seems in better spirits from the last time we met,” Adil remarked, taking two goblets from a passing tray and giving one to Val. Val clinked the rims with him and took a generous sip, wiping the corners of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have your father to thank for that, in all honesty. That loan couldn’t have come at a better time,” she admitted, pausing their conversation to return the greeting that Darla Ridgewell gave her as she passed. </p><p> </p><p>“He nearly fell over when King Varian finally told him that he’d accept- it was…rather exhausting, fighting his stubbornness,” Adil quipped, making her chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“It was even more exhausting to convince him to sign that treaty. Who would’ve ever guessed that we could get him to both make peace with the Horde <em>and</em> accept money from someone else all in one month?” she replied, and Adil slowly nodded, looking around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to ask how those around His Majesty took that decision?” he questioned cautiously, wary of the few who were looking over at them. Val sighed, taking another long sip. </p><p> </p><p>“There are obviously those who think we’re foolish to give the Horde our trust. They’ve come to Varian with their ‘concerns’, and I think you can guess how that went,” she said in exasperation, fully understanding why Adil started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I propose that it was something not unlike poking a bear with a stick?” he suggested, laughing harder when she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be the ideal comparison, actually,” Val replied, tapping the side of her goblet.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is funny, because this morning you would think he was the sweetest man on Azeroth.” Adil put his emptied goblet on another passing tray and linked his hands behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it your Winter Veil’s been quite pleasant thus far then?” he asked with a smile that curled the moustache sitting on his top lip.</p><p> </p><p>“It has. Anduin finally got that bloody gunship he wanted, so he was happy,” she said, and the both of them looked to the western wall, where a group consisting of the Glenmore, Wrynn, and Nevrakis children were huddled around the treasures they’d received that morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, I remember him chirping something about it when he claimed my little brother’s company,” Adil remarked, holding his arm out so Val could take it and fall into step with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still convinced that Varian got it more for himself- you should’ve seen him, he was like an overgrown child with it,” she remarked, sharing Adil’s chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Glenmore!” Remington called, appearing from the crowd like a vapour and bending to kiss Val’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness,” he greeted Adil, bending low and straightening soon after.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Winter Veil, Milord,” Val said politely, and Adil could feel the grip on his arm tightening, but didn’t say a word lest it further her obvious anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Winter Veil, Milady- and what a happy one it is,” Remington replied, standing at his quite impressive height and putting his hands in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that you’re glad to see the festivities back on?” Val asked, getting a nod from the white-haired elder. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes indeed, Milady,” he said, turning his gaze to Adil.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Kingdom’s graciousness will not soon be forgotten, Your Highness.” Adil courteously inclined his head, giving his most charming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We are an Alliance in every way, My lord, and that means we do not let each other suffer without offering aid,” he said confidently, getting a rather enthusiastic nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite so, quite so,” he said, snapping his attention back to Val.</p><p> </p><p>“Milady, I managed to organise the kingdom’s exchequer these past few days, and am delighted to inform you that Stormwind has broken even on most accounts now we have secured finances from Samarkand,” he told her almost gleefully. </p><p> </p><p>Val was genuinely pleased, but she was sure that her nervousness would stop her from conveying it properly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fantastic news, My lord. I’m sure His Majesty will be just as gladdened as I to hear it,” she said, wishing that she’d kept her goblet now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m certain he will, Milady- especially when he hears that a small amount of the leftover budget could now be put towards your marriage- which I think you’ll agree, has been <em>long</em> overdue.” </p><p> </p><p>Val wasn’t exactly sure what to make of his tone, but she kept her face poker straight.</p><p> </p><p>“You just told me that Stormwind is ‘breaking even’, Milord. To me, that doesn’t sound like the ideal circumstances for a lavish ceremony to take place,” she said, letting go of Adil’s arm. Remington’s face changed to one of a dark seriousness, and he leaned in towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“If I may be so bold, Milady? Yourself and His Majesty have been engaged for over four years now. With the war over for so long already, it seems rather strange that not a word has been spoken from His Majesty about finally settling your betrothal,” Remington said, and Val felt her stomach tighten again. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve had other priorities, Milord, that’s all. I don’t think I need to tell you how taxing this past year has been on His Majesty and I,” she said calmly, and he bowed his head in what she hoped was sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don’t, Milady, and you have my sympathies just as much as you did then. But the absence of the subject has caused talk among the Court, you must understand that,” he replied, giving her quite the stony look.</p><p> </p><p>Val had a sinking feeling in her stomach despite knowing full well that what he said was true. She couldn’t exactly <em>blame</em> anyone for wanting to know why she and Varian hadn’t ‘wed’ yet; hells, if she didn’t already know the truth, she’d be wondering the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>But knowing the truth was what made this conversation ten times harder to bear. Even Adil didn’t know about their marriage, so she had <em>no one</em> on her side right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I do understand, Milord, but I’m not sure what exactly it is that you expect me to tell you. All I can assure you of is that there are no problems between His Majesty and I…assuming that is the subject of this ‘talk’?” she asked calmly, wanting to do nothing but run back to her chambers.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands had begun to quake, and she prayed with all her might that he didn’t notice it. </p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, it is Milady. Of course, I don’t partake in such vulgar gossip, but even I must confess that recent events have made me…concerned,” he said, realising his error when Val’s brows snapped down.</p><p> </p><p>“Concerned simply for the happiness of His Majesty and yourself, Milady, nothing more.” </p><p> </p><p>Val wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at just how transparent his ‘concern’ was. Adil too had noticed the fake tone to Ridgewell’s voice and was finding it harder to stay calm than Val was.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely the personal life of the King is no-one’s concern excepting his own?” the Prince said gruffly, and Ridgewell’s face hardened. </p><p> </p><p>“It is all of our concerns when the kingdom is affected by it. Stormwind has not had a Queen for over six years, Your Highness, and after the hard times it’s been through, it desperately needs one,” Ridgewell explained harshly, clearing his throat and forcing his face to soften. </p><p> </p><p>“Despite the wonderful works Lady Glenmore has already done for the common-folk, there’s only so long that they will be willing to accept ‘the king’s lady’ as a position of power before they start to wonder whether the king is as committed as he says he is. If he cannot do it with marriage, what else can he not commit himself to?”</p><p> </p><p>he said, and while Val couldn’t exactly argue with the logic that was woven into the tirade, she didn’t appreciate the tone it was said in. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember that you speak of your King, Count Ridgewell,” she warned, and he held both hands up as if she were pointing a gun at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m simply theorising the thoughts of the people, Milady, not voicing my own, I assure you,” he said smoothly, putting his hands down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I thank you for giving me a lot to mull over, Milord,” Val said quietly, inclining her head and turning away to simply end the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Adil asked, putting a hand on the small of her back and following her to the door leading to the gardens.</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but it’s bloody exhausting being asked the same thing over and over,” she admitted, glad of the fresh, cold air hitting her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a reasonable question, though, Val. At least in their eyes,” Adil said carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it is, but Light am I sick to death of fucking lying about it all the tim-” she stopped herself too late, and his eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Val?” he prompted after a moment or two of awkward silence. Val’s frustrations got the better of her and she yanked on the sleeve of his robe, pulling him aside and looking around the hedge to make sure no one was within earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re already married…Varian and I, I mean,” she blurted, wringing her hands and trying her best to avoid his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. I see,” Adil said, folding his arms. “So I take it his council…?" </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know, yes. We did it just before the war started properly, up in Northshire. We did it because we weren’t sure we’d come back, and then we did, and now everyone is expecting this big, massive ceremony that’s based on a lie and I just can’t take it anymore-” she babbled, growing more agitated with every word.</p><p> </p><p>Adil put a calming hand on her shoulder, making her finally remember what breathing was and putting it to good use.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, calm yourself,” he said, giving her an encouraging smile. “If you cannot take the secret anymore…then why not just make it <em>not</em> a secret?” Val looked terrified at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?! If those people in there find out that we’ve been married for two years already and <em>lied</em> to them about it, none of them are going to take Varian seriously again!” she cried, starting to shake like a leaf, and finally, the coin dropped for the Prince standing in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Forgive my wording Val, but neither you nor King Varian has ever given me an indication that you care about the opinions of your Court- you’re worried about telling them. And I ask that you tell me why,” he said calmly, and it was as if the floodgates simply opened, and Val felt her eyes welling up. </p><p> </p><p>“It means that I become <em>queen</em> in a millisecond, Adil. No more freedom, no more ‘rebelliousness’…and no more ‘Val Glenmore’,” she confessed, looking down and swallowing hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had so long to prepare for it…and I don’t think I’ve learned <em>anything.” </em>She swallowed hard to dislodge the lump in her throat, and while she hated confessing this after so long…it was a relief.</p><p> </p><p> She’d kept it so bottled, so hidden, that she felt like she was beginning to lose her mind, and having someone simply <em>listen</em> was liberating, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian’s been wanting to tell everyone for months. I’ve been the one putting it off, and I just <em>know</em> he’s thinking that it’s because I’m ashamed of what we did. But I’m not, Adil, I swear I’m not. Our wedding was everything I’ve wanted; just our little family. I didn’t have to walk through crowds cheering my name, or a cathedral of people I didn’t know. It was the last bit of normality that we had, and I loved it,”</p><p> </p><p>she said, putting her hands over her face. Adil took them away, squeezing them gently. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to tell Varian this, not me, Val,” he said simply, bending to look her in the face. But of course, she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. How can I say to my husband that I’m scared of telling people that I’m his wife? It’ll break his heart,” she lamented, wiping her eyes just in case there were any tears in them.</p><p> </p><p> “Not if you explain in the same way that you just did to me. If one remark from a councilman does this, I don’t see you lasting much longer,” Adil commented rather sensibly, and Val found herself reluctantly agreeing. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s this time of year now, Adil…we should’ve had Elliot here, but we don’t, and Anduin’s growing up-it's all getting a bit much,” she said with a defeated sigh, taking a deep, shuddering breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe biting the bullet and announcing the marriage will be the positive you need? Wouldn’t you rather be known as ‘Varian Wrynn’s wife’ instead of ‘his lady’?” Adil encouraged with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“And what if no one’s happy for us? What if his council kick up a massive stink about the whole thing?” she retorted, but he merely shrugged, which strangely annoyed her. </p><p> </p><p>“Val, I say this as a fellow royal. There’s absolutely <em>nothing</em> that his Court can do about your marriage short of assassinating you, and I don’t think anyone will try it with Varian as your guard dog. A king’s personal life is his, as I’ve just said to the Count,” he explained, jabbing a thumb towards the Keep. Val was running out of excuses, and they both knew it. </p><p> </p><p>“How can you be sure of that? Samarkand’s Court may be different from Stormwind’s,” she lamely argued, and his eyebrow merely cocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Val. Please don’t insult my intelligence,” he said, and finally, she conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to find Varian,” she said quietly, and Adil pointed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s already found <em>you,” </em>he informed her, and she turned to find the King coming out into the gardens with such concern on his face that she honestly felt like crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you both to it,” he told her, patting her shoulder. He loudly informed Varian of her whereabouts as he passed by, getting a nod of appreciation. </p><p> </p><p>His arms were around her before she could even open her own, and she buried her face in the warm velvet of his doublet.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk,” she whispered, not finding the courage to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Will I like what we talk about?” he asked cautiously, and Val surprised herself by nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to tell everyone that we’ve married…tonight,” she said, and as soon as she did, everything just felt <em>right</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up, finding the perfect mix of shock and relief on Varian’s normally harsh face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you- Val, are you serious?” he asked, moving her back and holding her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I can’t lie to you, the thought is terrifying to me, but it’s what needs to be done really,” she said shakily, and his brows knitted together.</p><p> </p><p>“Terrifying? Terrifying how?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She more or less repeated everything she’d just confided in Adil to him, and his expression changed multiple times throughout. By the time she was done, it had settled on a deep frown, and she wasn’t sure how to take it.</p><p> </p><p>“See, why couldn’t you have just said this to me earlier than tonight? Damn it, Val, I don’t know these things unless you <em>tell me!”</em> he fumed, running both hands down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Light woman, you’re bloody infuriating.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you honestly be able to come and tell me to my face that you were scared of becoming my husband? Please Varian, at least tell me that you see where I’m coming from,” she pleaded, and his frown relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, Sweetheart. But I wouldn’t have thought any less of you over it, and you know damn well I wouldn’t,” he held a hand out, and she put hers in it, feeling his fingers squeeze hers. </p><p> </p><p>“I can help with your fears, Val. I’m sure I made a vow to it in that Abbey that night,” he reminded her, tenderly kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can, but you know me, Varian, I’m always up for a bit of martyrdom,” she said with a smile, hearing him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are, and it’s probably why I’m going grey so soon,” he retorted, holding her chin and lifting her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this really what you want? I know Anduin put his foot in it this morning...” he said, letting go and cupping her cheek instead.</p><p> </p><p>“It is, Varian. I’ll be scared whenever we do it, and after everything…we need a little happiness. What better way to get that than telling everyone that I’m your wife?” she put simply, and Varian’s smile told her all that it needed to. He sharply took her hand and begun steering her towards the ballroom doors. </p><p> </p><p>“Now?” she asked, quickening her pace to keep up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes- before you change your bloody mind,” Varian told her, completely ignoring the greetings they received upon entry and taking her straight to where the head table sat. </p><p> </p><p>Val felt her throat tighten, and Varian’s fingers linked between hers as he loudly cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The band went silent, the dancers stilled, and every face looked at them. It was enough to make her want to faint on the spot. She’d not done it before and feared that this would be the thing to give her such an experience. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, Gentlemen, and esteemed guests. I’ll not fringe this with an eloquent speech- I’ll merely get to the point. It is no secret to any that the subject of marriage between Lady Glenmore and I has become a relevant subject again,” he started, and Val could see a few councilmen standing straighter in intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>Varian looked down at her, and against her every instinct, she nodded, giving him full permission to change her life forever.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for speculation anymore; I have Lady Glenmore’s full permission to confess to you all on this joyous Winter Veil, that we’ve taken the reins, and married in a small, secluded ceremony. There will be <em>no</em> public wedding, but instead a coronation,” he finished, and a loud hum started up as soon as his mouth closed. </p><p> </p><p>Val couldn’t hear a word any of them were saying, but their faces spoke volumes. Some were smiling, some were dumbstruck, and others were simply passive. She started breathing heavily and felt the grip on her hand tighten.</p><p> </p><p> “Stay with me, love,” Varian whispered, licking his lips and moving her so she stood in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Good people of Stormwind, I present to you, my wife, and your queen, Valerica Wrynn.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Around thrones the thunder rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>News of Varian and Val’s elopement had spread like wildfire once it had been announced.</p><p> </p><p>By the time that New Year had come around, every kingdom under the banner of the Alliance had heard that their High King had <em>finally</em> bitten the bullet and wed the Lady that he had seemed to be endlessly courting.</p><p> </p><p>While the revelation had certainly been <em>unexpected, </em>as far as Val could tell, it had been warmly received.</p><p> </p><p>But now the topic of marriage had been put to rest, Varian’s Courtiers had moved on to badgering him about when exactly Val would be coronated. In an ideal world, he would’ve put it off until she was completely ready.</p><p> </p><p>But it was clear that wasn’t an option, so he’d begrudgingly told her the day after New Year that she had six weeks to make peace with becoming his Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of the Keep’s walls, the city was abuzz with excitement. <em>Inside</em> them, the woman who would be today’s main attraction simply wanted to go back to bed and hide under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>Val had been a mess of nerves from the moment she’d awoken, and with every agonising minute that passed, she could feel them fraying more and more. </p><p> </p><p>She hated public events at the best of times- but knowing that she would be the complete centre of attention at this one made her sick to her stomach. It was one of the reasons she’d enjoyed eloping- no crowds watching her every move during an important milestone in her life, which was exactly what she’d be facing in less than two hours. </p><p> </p><p>“Here. I’ll pretend I didn’t see,” a familiar, booming voice said next to her, making her jump out of her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She realised how far down the rabbit hole of thought she must’ve fallen to not even notice a hulking man such as Varian standing there, and gave him a small smile in apology for it. Processing what he’d said, she looked down, where a silver cigarillo case sat in his outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, give over. I don’t need one,” she said, folding her arms to stop herself from snatching it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? I believe I said the same on the morning of <em>my </em>coronation about a stiff drink. Yet I ended up having three of them,” he told her matter-of-factly, thrusting the case forward again. Val fought the urge for all of five more seconds before taking it from him, frowning as she took one out and cut it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare tell Anduin,” she warned, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“If he hears about it, it won’t be from me, I promise you,” Varian assured, putting his hands behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s normal to be nervous, you know,” he said as a means to coax any sort of conversation out of her; she’d been as closed off as an oyster all morning, barely interacting with anyone and giving one-word answers to everything.</p><p> </p><p>He could understand why, but it was rather difficult to actually <em>help </em>when she simply put up a wall each time he tried. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve gone a bit beyond ‘nervous’, Varian,” she finally admitted to both herself and him. Her hands were quaking enough to make it impossible to strike her lighter. In the end, Varian had to take it from her and hold it while she got the cigarillo going.</p><p> </p><p>“On a scale of dry mouth to fainting, where do you think you are?” he asked casually, trying to keep the mood light. Astonishingly, it worked, for he could swear that the corners of her mouth twitched. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m at ‘imminent vomiting’,” she replied honestly, taking a long inhale and finding the taste a little bittersweet after so many months of regimented abstinence from smoking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have Nan fetch a bucket,” Varian said drily, earning a well-placed jab to the ribs via her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not funny, Varian,” she insisted, taking another drag and finding that the burning sensation on her tongue was starting to ebb. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not. Lee’s only just polished these boots, it’ll be a damn shame if you soiled them,” Varian retorted, watching her bite the inside of her cheek so she didn’t give him the satisfaction of laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m seriously going to put you over this fucking balcony in a minute, you infuriating git,” she threatened, and all he did was snort.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try and lift me, woman,” he muttered, looking out across the gardens, as she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything changes today,” she murmured, and it took him longer than he’d ever admit to realise what she’d said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” he answered simply, turning his gaze back to her. She wrinkled her nose, flicking her ash away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t patronise me, Varian. Not today,” she asked wearily. He sighed in defeat, curling both hands around the stone railing. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then I’ll speak the truth. Things <em>will</em> change, but not as much as it would for other women becoming Queen. Most of them hadn’t any experience of the work that comes with the title of a monarch- but you do. So that’s half the shock erased already,” he explained, still looking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the other half that scares me,” she admitted, drumming her fingers.</p><p> </p><p> “How so?” he asked, simply glad that she was finally speaking openly with him. </p><p> </p><p>“No one will care about who I was before this. Everything I’ve worked for, the things I’ve done as ‘Val Glenmore’, will be erased like a smear on a window,” she lamented, holding his hand as he gave one to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you honestly believe that?” Varian asked, and she nodded her head, glancing up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you have the same thought on your coronation day?” she questioned, and Varian had to take a minute to think about it, for it hadn’t really been a topic of curiosity before now. His brow furrowed, and his fingers tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, yes. I thought I’d lose all the freedom I’d fought so hard to gain, and all my works for the army, for the people as their prince, would be forgotten. But in all actuality, Sweetheart…it was the complete opposite,” he confessed, understanding her look of confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Those around me judged what sort of King I would become based on those past actions. They’d never forgotten them, and instead used them as the foundation for my reign. And I can put money on the same being said for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Val took another long drag, mulling his admittedly sensible logic over and finally meeting his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure whether that makes me feel better or not,” she said truthfully, and Varian respected that.</p><p> </p><p>“It should, for it means that the people you’ve helped will know that you’ll carry on doing so,” he said confidently, once again finding a flicker of a smile appear on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“But the people I’ve pissed off already will always know me <em>as</em> the one that pissed them off,” she rebutted, putting the cigarillo to her lips again. </p><p> </p><p>“True, but that was bound to happen no matter your past,” he argued back, and she dropped her shoulders in what he hoped was surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose people still talk about your teenage exploits, don’t they?” she said, allowing the smile that she’d been fighting.</p><p> </p><p>“They do; hells, I think they talk about them <em>more</em> than what I’m doing now. So honestly, Sweetheart, you’ve nothing to worry about,” he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently. </p><p> </p><p>“The both of us, and the ones we love, will <em>always</em> remember your past, Val. That’s all that matters.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek, stubbing her cigarillo out on the stone before them.</p><p> </p><p>“The things I bloody do to be with you,” she mumbled, sliding from his arm and holding it instead. </p><p> </p><p>“You have about an hour or so to change your mind, you know. You can still run- I shan’t chase you if that’s what you choose,” Varian said, feeling rather relieved when she shook her head- he’d only been <em>half-serious</em> when he’d made the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not changing my mind, Varian. I’m just going to over-think things for a long while, that’s all,” she assured him, putting her head on his bicep. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here if you need to talk, Sweetheart. Just as I always am,” Varian told her, tenderly kissing the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what’s funny?” he asked, with his face aglow in sudden recollection. Val’s eyebrow arched.</p><p> </p><p>“No. What’s funny?” she responded, cautious of what he was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>Varian straightened, still holding on to her hand as it nestled itself within the crook of his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“I could <em>swear </em>that this is the same conversation we had the night I made you a Marquess,” he said with a chuckle bubbling at his lips, “and I’m certain that I told you the same thing then, that I am now.”</p><p> </p><p>Val wasn’t as amused as he was. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely different,” she protested, but he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s the same.<em> ‘I don’t want a title, Varian, it changes who I am’</em>,” he said, raising the pitch of his voice to imitate his wife, who had left her spot under his arm and was now staring rather distastefully at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Being a Marquess is <em>nothing </em>compared to being Queen, Varian!” she argued, but once again, he didn’t listen.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re having the same problem with the both of them, Sweetheart. You were <em>convinced</em> that becoming a Marquess meant that no one would take you as you were anymore. But what actually happened?” he asked her, looking as gleeful as a child who’d been given a bag of sweets. </p><p> </p><p>“…they did,” Val mumbled, absolutely livid at how easily he’d hit the nail on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon? I didn’t quite hear that,” Varian prodded, grinning down at her with such smugness that Val wanted to simply smack him. She folded her arms petulantly, sighing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“They treated me just as they always had…if anything it was a bit better,” Val admitted, letting her arms drop. Varian held her shoulders, losing his smugness and replacing it with tender compassion. </p><p> </p><p>“Want to know why they did that? They already knew that you were on their side- because of your <em>past actions,”</em> he pressed, and finally, Val conceded, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you’ve made your point, Varian. And I’ve heard it loud and clear,” she confessed, leaning against him and nestling in once his arms were around her. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to bulldoze you with it, love, but sometimes there’s no other bloody way with you,” he said, running his palm up and down her back. Val closed her eyes, using the smell of his cologne to soothe herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you a deal; In three months, ask me whether I feel that too much has changed. If I say ‘no’, you can brag until you’re blue in the face. If I say ‘yes’…you get me another cat to keep me company,” she offered, feeling his chuckle vibrate against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a deal, Sweetheart. One I’m rather confident in winning,” he affirmed, releasing her and putting a hand on the small of her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said rather out-of-the-blue, smiling shyly at him as they crossed the threshold back into their chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“For what, the bad humour, or the novice level philosophy?” Varian queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Both- all of it, really,” she explained rather badly, but by the kiss he pressed against her forehead, he understood what she’d been getting at. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Sweetheart,” he told her, and after a few comfortable seconds of silence, he nudged his head towards Nan and Cathy, who were waiting patiently by the wooden screen across the room. </p><p> </p><p>Draped in the former’s arms was a gown the same shade of the Alliance flag, with caped sleeves and epaulettes made from Ironforge steel.</p><p> </p><p>Matching cuffs would sit on each of Val’s wrists, and all were covered in a woven filigree coloured the same gold as the lion that represented their kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Darnassian pearls dotted the branches of the pattern, and thick Samarkandan silk made up the skirt.</p><p> </p><p>It had been painstakingly designed just for today, and though it was shameful to admit, Val had hidden it the second that it had been delivered. It made her nerves begin to flutter back to life just to look at it, and it took a sharp squeeze on her shoulder to calm her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, love?” Varian gently asked, and after swallowing as hard as she could, Val stiffly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Val had been hearing the dull roar of the crowds for near on an hour already, but it was only when she and Varian left the Keep that she realised just how <em>loud </em>they were. The noise hit her like a club the second that the heavy oak doors were opened, and she had to take a few seconds to attune herself to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Mum? Are you alright?” Anduin asked, clearly concerned by how she’d frozen upon the top step.</p><p> </p><p>“She just needs a second, Anduin, leave her be,” Varian said gently, squeezing Val’s hand in his own attempt to bring her back to them. It seemed to work, for she looked at both of them and managed a small, wobbly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just…” she started, and Varian linked his fingers with hers. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Sweetheart, take your time,” he soothed, holding on to her as she came down the couple of steps it took to meet him. Anduin took her other hand, and the boy’s bright smile gave Val the courage to at least reach the bottom of the stone stairwell.</p><p> </p><p>There was an open-top carriage waiting there for them, with Alliance lions etched on both doors and garlands of sweet-smelling flowers attached to the sides. Argo and Freya waited patiently in front, attached by gold-studded bridles and with freshly washed and brushed manes.</p><p> </p><p>Val would’ve thought that it looked gorgeous…if it didn’t look so intimidating. To her, it wasn’t a royal carriage, it was one of the caged carts that they found at the Darkmoon Faire- something to let people gawk and stare.</p><p> </p><p>Varian went on ahead, giving Jon the nod that meant that it was time to leave. The king opened the door to the carriage, holding out his hand and breathing a sigh of relief when Val took it, boosting herself up and settling herself on one of the red velvet seats. </p><p> </p><p>Once both Anduin and Varian had joined her, Jon bellowed the order to form up to the plethora of guards surrounding them, asserting his role as Captain and waiting until they all fell in line.</p><p> </p><p>The carriage’s large wheels begun to move once those clad in solid plate were arranged on each side, and Val braced herself for the roars to turn deafening.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long; the horses hadn’t even fully emerged from the Keep’s gates before the crowd’s excitement got the better of them, and Varian’s hand immediately clasped itself over hers, as if he simply <em>knew</em> that she was regretting ever leaving their chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re here for <em>you</em>, Val. Not me,” he whispered, almost automatically raising his other hand in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you possibly know that, Varian?” Val hissed back, mimicking his actions with a slightly meeker wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to them,” Varian replied simply, lowering his hand and flexing his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to,” she said, but Varian noticed that her hand had risen a little bit higher.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me you already are,” he argued, and a small, faint blush appeared on both of her painted cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing great, Mum!” Anduin cried encouragingly, and Varian was completely unsurprised to see a genuine smile on her face because of the boy’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin always had a knack for bringing both of them out of whatever melancholy had hold of them- and Varian prayed that the lad abused that power.</p><p> </p><p>“My arm hurts already,” she whined, rolling her wrist. Varian snorted, raising his hand once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait until your face starts to ache as well, that’s the bastard,” he quipped, elated to hear her laugh after all the uncertainty that had tainted her mood this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Father! That’s a silver in the jar when we get home!” Anduin scolded, narrowing his eyes and making it impossible for Val to not keep laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can give your father a pass for today, Little Lion,” she said, shifting herself so she was sitting straighter and lifting her arm again, turning away from Varian and focusing instead on those they were passing. </p><p> </p><p>It took a good forty-five minutes to make the circuit around Stormwind City, and Varian had noticed that the further they went, the more that Val was beginning to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders had dropped significantly by the time they reached The Trade District, and her movements were a lot more fluid- a stark contrast to the stiff, calculated ones that she’d started with. </p><p> </p><p>She had grown so much more enthusiastic once she realised that there were people in the crowds that had known her since she was a child.</p><p> </p><p>The people she’d grown up surrounded by, bought from, or had worked with were all here to wish her well, and Val was lapping their pride up, for theirs was the one that had mattered most throughout this whole thing. </p><p> </p><p>They finally reached the cathedral, and after he’d helped Val down from the carriage, he’d dropped the bombshell that he was to go in before her.</p><p> </p><p>Val had panicked, babbling that she couldn’t do it on her own, but he’d reminded her that Varro, Nan, and Cathy had all followed on horseback, and were ready and waiting to aid her in any way they could. </p><p> </p><p>She’d reluctantly let him go, waving back as Anduin followed his father and disappeared with him into the holy house. Nan and Cathy stood to the back of Val, handing out alms from the two purses that each of them held, and Varro took his place in front with another soldier, completely obscuring her view.</p><p> </p><p>She took another deep breath, swallowing her fears the best she could and forcing her feet to move, even though they <em>really</em> didn’t want to. </p><p> </p><p>The same warmth she always felt when she came to the cathedral washed over her as she crossed from the stone corridor to the main hall, and <em>finally</em>, she felt a sense of calm overtake her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that it was probably forced upon her by the will of the Light, but quite frankly, she didn’t care. She wasn’t shaking anymore, she didn’t want to run…it was freeing. </p><p> </p><p>Those occupying the pews on either side rose like reversed dominoes, following Val with their gazes as she carefully walked up the aisle, feeling more like a bride than perhaps she should’ve.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of a ring, there was a crown, and instead of a groom, a King was choosing to make her the woman by his side for the rest of his life. It was rather poetic, in a strange way. </p><p> </p><p>His councilmen were standing either side of the throne in an eerie recreation of Varian’s coronation. It felt like she had a committee of vultures staring at her, even though for the past month or so, they’d been strangely pleasant with her. </p><p> </p><p>A moment of panic came when her foot landed strange and fell to the side, but she managed to catch herself mid tumble and felt her face grow hot at what could’ve happened had she not managed it in time. The last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face, especially today. </p><p> </p><p>It felt as if the aisle were growing longer the more she walked up it. She could barely hear the gentle organ, or the voices accompanying it.</p><p> </p><p>She must’ve gotten to the front, for Varro and his counterpart parted from each other, leaving her space to pass them and come to the altar.</p><p> </p><p>Benedictus gave her the same warm smile that he always had on his face, and he came around to place his leathered palm upon her head when Val bent to receive it. </p><p> </p><p>“May the Light bless you,” he said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“And may I serve the Light,” Val whispered back, feeling another dose of that manufactured warmth. </p><p> </p><p>She kissed his signet ring and rose to her feet, moving past him and taking her place on the ornate seat behind them- her throne, at least for today. She finally got a good view of those attending, and while the Light had calmed her nerves, she could feel them coming back for a second round.</p><p> </p><p>Her family was in the front row, but she wouldn’t have recognised them at first glance; they were dressed finer than she’d ever seen in her life, with perfectly coiffed hair and painted faces. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, things like that were the subject of jokes in their little circle. Minnie would rant about how people had better things to do than spend money on fancy gowns, and little Thomas would retch at the very idea of having his unruly waved tied back. Yet here they were, blending in far too well with the leaders of the Alliance, who sat across from them. The other faces were a blur, all melding into a mass of colour for her, and she had to blink hard to bring her focus back. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to all those who have gathered in this holy place, to witness the ascension, and coronation, of your sovereign queen. Good councilmen of Her Majesty’s chamber, do you acknowledge her claim to the title of Queen of Stormwind as legitimate, and lawful?” bellowed Benedictus, who turned to face the men (and woman) standing rather menacingly at Val’s left and right. </p><p> </p><p>Ridgewell was the first to clear his throat, such as his role of Treasurer allowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I accept her claim,” he boldly stated, and Val hated how grateful to him she was for it. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, the other twelve faces forming the line up echoed his answer- even Katrana put her pettiness aside and played along. It was as surprising to Val as it was to Varian, who had purposely sat straighter once Prestor’s turn had come.</p><p> </p><p>Benedictus turned his attention back to Val, who knew that this was the moment she’d been dreading most. </p><p> </p><p>The oath that she’d been endlessly rehearsing for days on end. The oath that Varian had recited with her to help her memorise…and it hadn’t worked at all. She inhaled slowly, pressing her back against the cool wood of the throne and curling her hands over the ornate armrests. </p><p> </p><p>"Queen Valerica Wrynn, do you solemnly swear to govern the people of both Stormwind and the Alliance, with integrity, strength, and fair-mindedness?” he asked, and she stiffly nodded, tightening her grip on the oak beneath her palms. </p><p> </p><p>“I do so promise and swear.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you uphold the laws of the land, whilst respecting those of the territories belonging to Stormwind’s allies?” </p><p> </p><p>Val could start to feel bile rising in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I do so promise and swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Benedictus thankfully gave her a moment’s pause, but even that wasn’t enough to stop her hands shaking again. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you extend your hand to those who ask for aid, and do your utmost to bring faith to Stormwind, and the Alliance?” </p><p> </p><p>Val swallowed, glancing over at Varian and finding a certain strength in the pride etched upon his face. </p><p> </p><p>“All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me Light,” she declared, feeling a weight leaving her chest as she realised that she’d gotten through it without any error whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure whether it was the adrenaline, or whether she’d genuinely managed to remember it properly and not even know it, either way, she was relieved. </p><p> </p><p>She stood, remembering the next part from watching Varian’s coronation all those years ago; she was to receive the tokens of the crown. Benedictus told the masses the same thing, and she held both hands out, as Varian himself had instructed her during their late-night rehearsals. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Chamberlain, step forth and bestow Her Majesty with the gift of chivalry.”</p><p> </p><p>It was rather awkward really, having Gregor stand in front of Val and attach two steel bracers to each of her wrists. Once they were fastened, he bent low to her, and she inclined her head in return. </p><p> </p><p>She was then given two more tokens; Remington draped a thick, blue, velvet cloak around her shoulders to represent compassion and a silver chain of office for grace. She felt rather stifled by the time they were all upon her, but she knew that showing it would be the worst thing she could do right now.</p><p> </p><p>She sat back down, glancing back over at Varian, whose smile had widened behind his hand. Others couldn’t see it, but he knew that she would be able to from her spot. </p><p> </p><p>Benedictus cleared his throat, coming in front of Val with the crown that had been the source of her nerves in both hands.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. There was no turning back now.</p><p> </p><p>She had accepted her fate the second that she’d walked through the cathedral doors, and to her surprise- she was glad of it. She gave the priest a warm smile as he lifted the golden band, letting the light from the candles reflect off of the five points. </p><p> </p><p>“By the power invested in me, by the Light above, I hereby crown you, Queen Valerica Wrynn, first of her name; Monarch of Stormwind, and the Alliance. Light bless you, and keep you, Your Majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>And it was done. </p><p> </p><p>No more deliberation, no more uncertainty. The crown was placed upon Val’s head, cementing her place in the world for all to see.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as everyone rose once again, applauding loud enough to make her ears pop, and found her eyes beginning to water in both relief and clarity. </p><p> </p><p>She’d been so conflicted about everything in the past few days, wondering if she was making the right decision, and within forty minutes, it had all been made clear. </p><p> </p><p>She was Varian’s wife and his Queen. And she couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. These precious moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Val’s first spring as Queen went by in an absolute blur, and before she knew it, summer had arrived in all its glory. The days were longer, and warmer, and it felt like a tonic to those in Stormwind who had started growing weary of constant fog and damp.</p><p> </p><p>For Val however, it was for a completely different reason that she was excited to see the turning of the season. June’s arrival meant that she and Varian were <em>finally</em> due to enjoy the most simplest of traditions- their honeymoon.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t played a hand in arranging it at all- in fact, Varian had been quite secretive with his plans, and it had only been the week before that he’d revealed them to her.</p><p> </p><p>They would be leaving Stormwind at six o’clock by ship, bound for Samarkand’s capital, Bonan, where they’d be staying for three and a half weeks. No more putting the trip off, no more obstacles, Varian was adamant that they were going, no matter what arose.</p><p> </p><p>To say that she’d been openly jubilant about the news would be an understatement- she was sure that both Nan and Cathy were still recovering from the screech of joy that she managed to produce.</p><p> </p><p>She’d made no secret of her desire to see the ‘kingdom built from sand and gold’ over the years, and to finally be able to see it <em>whilst</em> celebrating a marriage that she’d wanted even longer, was enough to make her giddy for the next seven days.</p><p> </p><p>She’d awoken first on the morning of their departure, but she’d rather expected that; Varian had started taking his aid again and to his credit, he’d actually stuck with it, so to hear him snoring beside her at seven in the morning while she was wide awake wasn’t anything unusual nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been laying here for near on half an hour, going over in her head what they’d do once they got there, whether she should pack gowns or breeches- all silly little things that she had a sneaking suspicion that Varian had already taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>The frostweave blanket that they’d swapped their furs out for begun to slide from Val’s hip. Varian’s arm went with it, finally releasing her from his steeled embrace so he could roll onto his back with a low, drawn out groan.</p><p> </p><p>She followed his lead, hugging her pillow and sinking down into it with a smile while she watched him slowly cross the line between sleep and reality. He didn’t open his eyes straight away, but she knew he was awake by how animated he gradually became.</p><p> </p><p>He scratched absent-mindedly at a gnat bite on his stomach, the first of many that he’d probably end up with by the time autumn came back around.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be mornin’ already,” he grumbled, knitting his brows together and keeping his eyes closed against the glaring sunlight. Val leant over, kissed his whiskered cheek and settled herself back down with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, love, but it is,” she said, finding it hard not to chuckle at just how reluctant he was to accept the fact. She was convinced that he was about to slam the pillow over his face like a petulant child.</p><p> </p><p>“Pass me that damn bottle, I clearly didn’t take enough,” he muttered instead, kicking the blanket off completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Not on your life. We’ve alot to do today, and I need you wide awake for it,” Val told him, jabbing his thigh with the tips of her toes. Varian grimaced, managing to lift one eyelid.</p><p> </p><p>“Not more packing, surely? I think we’re taking half the Keep with us at this point,” he moaned, letting the other join it and finally looking at her properly. Val shook her head, propping herself onto an elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, that’s already done apart from a few little bits. But we have a promise to keep to a certain little boy…remember?” she prodded, and soon enough, the copper dropped for the sleep fogged King.</p><p> </p><p>“Light damn it all…I completely forgot,” he admitted, digging a thumb and forefinger into the corners of both eyes. Val gave his leg another sharp jab.</p><p> </p><p>“I bloody <em>knew</em> that you would. It’s a good thing that I’m on the ball then, isn’t it?” she said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take him swimming; he’s been hinting at going all week, and it’s the easiest to arrange at short notice.” Varian found himself coming around to the idea very quickly. “It’s the right weather for it,” he mumbled, glancing over at the window.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Val replied, playing with the hair sitting between his pectorals.</p><p> </p><p>“I can ask the kitchens to make us a lunch to take- make a proper day of it before we have to leave him,” she suggested, and Varian caught on to the tone of her voice in a millisecond.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, we said that we wouldn’t do this,” he said with exasperation coating his voice. Val’s cheeks went a light pink, and her nose began to wrinkle.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, but you have to let me worry about him a little bit, Varian,” she argued. Varian fought a sigh and sat up, leaning back against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that you can’t, love, but I won’t have you feeling guilty about a trip that we’ve damn well earned,” he said, lifting his arm so she could settle herself underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin needs to make peace with the fact that we’re not going to be here every single day of his life, and taking him with us whenever we leave Stormwind won’t do that,” he added, kissing the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“He will be alright though, won’t he?” she asked meekly, and Varian gave her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he will be. In all honesty, Sweetheart, I doubt that he’ll even notice we’re gone half the time,” he told her with a chuckle, “he’ll be too busy playing with people his own bloody age for once.” Val managed to crack a smile despite her worries.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m still going to miss him,” she said defiantly, earning another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you will, you’re his mum,” Varian pointed out, rubbing the top of her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss him with all my heart as well, but he needs his space, just as much as we do.” She scrunched her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say that it’s because ‘he’s growing up’, I’ll smack you stupid,” she warned, feeling another rumbling laugh vibrate itself against her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering that I myself am trying to deny that very fact, it’d be rather detrimental to try and use it as an argument for my cause,” he pointed out, glad to see her smiling once he looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I’m simply not used to the idea of ‘just us’ anymore…” she mused, tracing the minute scars that were scattered across Varian’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a testament to how well we’ve kept our promise to him,” Varian agreed, holding her tighter to feed his selfish desire to have her as close as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to bring something back for him,” Val concluded, putting her chin on his pectoral. Varian groaned, running a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not spending our honeymoon finding useless tat for every member of our family, Val,” he protested, putting his cheek on the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had my way, we wouldn’t be leaving the damn villa.” Val could feel her cheeks warm at the insinuation, and a small, shy smile crept onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mekare did say that it was one of the grandest that they own,” she said, trying and failing to sound casual despite the tugging warmth beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I was talking about and you know it,” Varian retorted, walking two fingers along the outline of Val’s waist and rather enjoying how she shivered underneath them.</p><p> </p><p>“The view’s nice too, apparently,” Val added, nonchalantly playing with the ends of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Light blind me, you insufferable…” Varian muttered under his breath, only egging Val’s desire to wind him up as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently you can see the sea stretch for miles from the front win-” she never got to finish her sentence, for Varian had apparently run out of patience.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap, pressing her to him with a long, hot blooded kiss. She eagerly returned it, swallowing hard once they separated to get her breathing back under control.</p><p> </p><p>“Teasing mare,” Varian huffed, running his calloused palms along the outline of her hips. Large fingers scrabbled with the ties of her brassiere until she took over for him, pulling on the right strip of cotton until she could slip the garment off.</p><p> </p><p>He took the opportunity to lift his hips and push his shorts down, leaving them around his ankles and bending his knees again.</p><p> </p><p>Val stiffened and balled both hands up, finding it difficult to keep the loud gasps sitting in her throat at bay with every brush of his cock against her slickening sex.</p><p> </p><p> Varian moved her hair back from her shoulder, fitting his jaw perfectly into the curve of her collarbone and holding her closer to him. She started to cling to him, leaving small, angry red crescents in his back as she became overwhelmed by every touch and kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Varian briefly disengaged, reminded by his own subconscious to reach for his bedside and take a sheath from the drawer. Val had started her blockers after new year, but he didn’t want to take any chances.</p><p> </p><p>She took it from him, shifting back and deliberately stroking at him as she slipped it on, finding it difficult to hide her smirk at his muttered curses and erratic twitches.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was certain that it was secure, she positioned herself over him, holding both of his hands and gently lowering.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped just below the head, frustrating the tense king, but needing to give herself a second or two to adjust to his size again after weeks of no love making at all. Varian threw his head back, tightening his grip on her waist while she took another inch or so of him.</p><p> </p><p>He had no doubts that he’d regret his wantonness once they were done, but for the moment, the furious hunger that had been building up was <em>finally</em> being sated, and he couldn’t be more satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, love?” he choked, trying to regain at least a slither of control over himself.</p><p> </p><p>Val gave him a small but profound smile, but it was replaced with a shudder as he finally entered her completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Never been better,” she replied, pausing to simply enjoy how <em>full </em>of him she felt. Her hips begun to roll of their own accord, and soon Varian’s fell into a gentle rhythm with her.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed his pelvis up to meet her, and the contact sent shocks through his spine and tensed every muscle in his body.</p><p> </p><p>She put his hands on her backside, and his fingers immediately curled to cradle it, using it to keep her steady as she rocked herself back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>Val paused, holding his forearms and crinkling her brow. “What? What’s the matter, Sweetheart?” Varian asked, and she shook her head, shifting herself to settle back in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing- I thought I’d heard something, that’s all,” she told him, letting him take the lead this time and thrust into her with hard, strong movements that touched every nerve that was nestled within her walls.</p><p> </p><p>She leant a hand on his chest and screwed her face up, already feeling herself tightening around him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Varian</em>,” she whimpered, biting her bottom lip and feeling her entire body go rigid as she reached her first peak.</p><p> </p><p>Her arm gave way and she ended up sprawled on Varian’s chest. The King held her close, kissing her head and face all the while. His hips never slowed, and she could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to stiffen, meaning that he wouldn’t be far behind her.</p><p> </p><p>But a knocking would make sure that he never got there. Val wasn’t sure that she’d heard it the first time, but now that Varian had gone quiet in a last minute bout of concentration, it was clear as day that someone was there.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him in panic, but he simply put his finger to his lips and carried on. Val pushed herself up, putting her palms either side of his head and trying her best to keep as silent as he was. There was another knock, but they simply ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum? Father?”</p><p> </p><p>Though, they couldn’t ignore <em>that</em>. They both froze, and while Varian was livid at the intrusion, Val was flushed with embarrassment. She scrambled from his lap, snatching up her discarded underclothes and hurriedly tying her brassiere back on. Varian pounded a fist against the mattress in frustration.</p><p> </p><p> “This proves my damn point!” he hissed, getting to his feet and untying the now useless sheath. Val harshly shushed him, throwing the nightdress that she hadn’t even unfolded last night over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Father?” Anduin’s persistent voice only made Varian angrier as he yanked his shorts over his backside.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, come in, boy, for the love of the Light!” he commanded, tugging the shirt that Val handed him down and snatching a pair of linen trousers from the drawer.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened with an air of caution, and Anduin poked his head in, just to make sure that it was safe to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you two not hear me knocking?” he asked, closing it behind him and looking around the chamber for clues at to why they’d taken so long.</p><p> </p><p>“We were <em>sleeping, </em>son,” Varian lied, hitching his trousers up and opening the balcony window. Anduin’s face dropped in realisation, meaning that the lie had worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…sorry,” he said sheepishly, perching himself on the ottoman at the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Little Lion. It’s our fault for staying up late last night,” Val said smoothly, pouring both her and Varian a goblet of water after putting a few more ice cubes in the pitcher.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin started swinging his legs, watching his bare feet going back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are leaving for Samarkand today, aren’t you?” he asked, glancing at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We are, yes,” Varian replied, choosing to continue his method of ‘don’t drag out the conversation’. He truly believed that the less they fed into Anduin’s insecurities about their imminent absence, the better they would all be for it.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not going just yet, are you?” Anduin continued, tilting his head in curiosity. Varian took his drink from Val, glad of the relief it brought to his dry lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, no. You’ll have probably just finished dinner by the time we leave,” he informed him, putting his goblet back onto the table. That seemed to perk Anduin up, for the boy sat straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“So we have a bit of time together?” he said expectantly, getting the nod that he was so craving.</p><p> </p><p>“We have <em>all day</em> together, darling. Your father and I have cancelled today’s council session, and Gregor’s already started his tenure as Regent. So we’re all yours until we leave,” Val told him with a wide smile. She hated to admit it, but Varian’s method seemed to be working. Anduin started bouncing, beaming like a Cheshire Cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! So we can do whatever we want?” he asked, standing up and scurrying over to wear Varian stood.</p><p> </p><p>The king ruffled his hair, glad to see a smile on his son’s face instead of the usual dread that would normally be there whenever they were preparing to leave him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it’s all the same to you son, your mum and I actually have something already planned,” he admitted, bending down so he was at Anduin’s eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“After breakfast, I’ll need you to go to your chambers and pack a satchel. Put all of your swimming clothes in there, and a few toys for Alice,” he instructed, chuckling when the copper dropped for the Prince.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going <em>swimming?!” </em>he trilled, growing more excited when Varian nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, we are. We’ll be having lunch at the house, then coming back here for dinner- how’s that sound?” he asked, nearly toppling over from the impact of Anduin’s fierce embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds wonderful! I can’t wait! Can we go now?!” he babbled, only stopping when Varian raised a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold your horses, lad. We’ve nothing at the house in terms of food, so we need to have our breakfast first, <em>then</em> we’ll go,” he told him, straightening simply to stop his legs going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Are the others coming?” Anduin asked, and Val shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time, Anduin. It’s just going to be us three today,” she told him, picking the discarded blanket up and folding it.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I was hoping you’d say that,” Anduin confessed, turning back to Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you two terribly,” he finally said, happily accepting Varian’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll miss you too, Anduin. But we won’t be gone for long,” the sympathetic king said soothingly, rubbing the boy’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Anduin practically whispered, holding on to the leg of Varian’s trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“We promise,” Varian told him confidently, patting his head. “You’ll have plenty of fun without us, lad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommo said he brought firecrackers with him,” Anduin mumbled, trying to conceal a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did he now? Well, I’ll definitely be confiscating them before we go,” Val said sternly, making Anduin realise his error and snap his head up.</p><p> </p><p>“No! He’ll know that it was me who told!” Anduin panicked, holding on to Varian’s hands as they curled around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a damn good thing that you did, Anduin. You and the boys all know full well that firecrackers have been <em>banned</em> from this Keep,” Varian scolded, squeezing gently to get Anduin’s full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“The last thing we bloody need is to come back to another incident in the kitchens,” Val added in exasperation. Anduin seemed positively offended.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t us! That was Harley!” he protested, ducking his way out of Varian’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care who did it, but I can tell you now that it’s not happening again. If I have to search every one of those boy’s cases before we leave, I damn well will,” Varian threatened, and after a few tense seconds of staring each other down, Anduin slumped in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Father,” he said morosely, lifting his gaze when Varian did the same with his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure there’s a plethora of other games you can all play while we’re gone. Just make them less…<em>explosive</em> ones, alright?” he said, and this time, Anduin didn’t bother hiding his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Father,” he repeated, but with a much brighter tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Good lad,” Varian said, ruffling his head as he straightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Now run along and go pack your satchel. We leave straight after breakfast, so it’s best you get everything ready now,” he instructed, receiving an enthusiastic nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we eating in here?” Anduin asked, rightly presuming that ‘a private day’ applied to their meals.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, so come straight back once you’re done,” Val answered, glad to see him growing so excitable. Anduin scurried to the door, barely throwing them a farewell before darting through it once he’d made a wide enough gap.</p><p> </p><p>Varian chuckled at his enthusiasm, closing the door and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” he warned, turning around and finding a smug Val standing with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was worth the interruption, Varian, don’t even try and deny it,” she teased, cocking an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think my pride, nor my loins, would quite agree with you Sweetheart,” Varian retorted, kissing her cheek. “But I will admit…it was a nice change from the tears and tantrums.”</p><p> </p><p>Val huffed, letting herself melt into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin doesn’t tantrum,” she said defensively, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remind you of that the next time we tell him ‘no sweets’, shall I?” Varian said, barely feeling the light pound she gave her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Give over, Varian. He’s a bloody angel and you know it,” she insisted, sounding truly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come now, you of all people know that getting ready for a trip that doesn’t involve him is normally a headache,” Varian said, standing firm. Val grumbled in annoyance, for really, he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still a good boy the rest of the time,” she muttered, feeling his chuckle vibrate against her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said otherwise,” Varian said, letting her go and holding her hands. “In fact, most occasions where Anduin requires us to discipline him…”</p><p> </p><p>“...is when Thomas is here, yes I know,” Val finished with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s going to be more than firecrackers in that boy’s case, isn’t there?” she asked, dreading his answer. Varian chuckled, putting her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s probably bombs in there that Gelbin would salivate over. And I can guarantee that if given the chance, our son will be taught how to use them,” he affirmed, much to her chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>“So we either add another task to our list for today, or we come back to a pile of rubble and lots of angry people?” she asked in such deadpan that Varian couldn’t do anything but laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Essentially. So I’ll do Harley and Frankie’s. You do Thomas and Sammy’s. That way no one can blame us if something <em>does</em> happen.”  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well done, lad! That was much better!”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin slicked his sodden hair back, grinning widely at his father’s praise.</p><p> </p><p>“How long was that?” he asked, lifting his face so Varian could use his palm to wipe away the droplets coating it.</p><p> </p><p>“About fifteen seconds! So you’ve improved already,” Varian told him, holding on to his arms to keep him afloat.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum! Did you see me?! I was right under!” Anduin cried, kicking his legs to ready himself for another dive.</p><p> </p><p>“I know! You’re doing so well,” Val said, setting out the last of the food and slipping her shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can do it even <em>longer</em> next time,” Anduin said cockily, doggy paddling past Varian, who splayed a hand underneath the boy’s belly…just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we just try and improve what we already <em>know</em> you can do?” Varian suggested, “Don’t leap before you run, Anduin.” Anduin stopped, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m <em>swimming</em> father, not running,” he said, making Varian despair at how literal the boy took every word that was uttered to him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, son, I meant…you know what? Forget it,” he conceded, letting go of Anduin and pushing himself back so there was a good distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to me without breaking the surface.” Val’s hands froze halfway through tying her hair up.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, I’m not sure-”</p><p> </p><p>“-It’s alright mum, I can do it, watch!” Anduin loudly interrupted, disappearing under the water before either of them had time to react. Varian waited for the nudge on his legs that meant that his son had gotten to him, and when it took longer than last time, a panic begun to rise into his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian…” said a concerned Val, and he started feeling around him, finding only pondweed and water rushing through his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin?” Varian called, somehow thinking that the boy could hear him, “<em>Anduin!” </em></p><p> </p><p>A rush of both relief and anger flooded the king as Anduin harpooned himself to the surface, laughing like an excited gnoll.</p><p> </p><p>“See father! I told you I could stay down there longer!” he trilled, apparently not seeing the furious look on Varian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid child, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” Varian roared, taking Anduin by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you understand how bloody <em>dangerous</em> water is?! You cannot stay under that long without <em>telling us</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Val had gotten into the lake now, and after the initial shock at the temperature change had worn off, she gave Anduin a slightly <em>softer</em> chide.</p><p> </p><p>“Just warn us that you’re doing it next time, alright, Little Lion?” she said, getting a swift nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Father…sorry, Mum. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Anduin said meekly, looking between both adults. Val moved his hair back from his face, feeling the positive effects of the cool water immediately on her burning skin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, love. Just heed what we’ve said,” she asked, but Varian wasn’t ready to let him off just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull another stunt like that, and I swear to the Light that we’ll be back at the Keep fast enough to make your head spin,” he said gruffly, pushing himself off until he was at the edge of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, Father?” Anduin asked, glad to see Varian simply flop himself down next to the small feast that Val had set out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry, son. Now your mum’s decided to finally get out of that Lightforsaken kitchen, I can eat,” he said with a more teasing tone, rather than a scathing one, which was a start. Val snorted, content to just float for a little bit with Anduin holding both of her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t been in that kitchen, you’d be eating grass, so a little gratitude would be nice,” she retorted, glad that the tension that Anduin’s impromptu test of will had brought was slowly easing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve eaten worse,” Varian replied, ripping a small pork pie in half.</p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly be worse than <em>grass</em>?” Anduin asked incredulously, letting go of Val and floating on his back- with her guidance, of course. Val chuckled, putting both hands on his back to catch him if he dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Military rations aren’t exactly what people would call <em>‘delectable’, </em>sweetheart,” she told him, glad that Varian mirrored her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the nice way of putting it,” he muttered, taking one of the knives that Val had piled on the corner of the blanket and dipping it in a sweet onion chutney.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you used to eat at camp then, Father?” Anduin questioned, kicking his legs as he began to sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever was available nearby, lad,” Varian answered honestly, spreading it on the pork pie and taking a generous bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Anduin pressed. Varian thought about it for a good minute, feeling his stomach churn as he came to an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“We ran out of rations on the way to the Undercity…we ended up hunting the spiders that were roaming about,” he told them, watching the both of them go pale.</p><p> </p><p>“Spi- you ate <em>SPIDERS?! </em>As in, whole, big spiders?!” Anduin shrieked, fully abandoning his swimming for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Only their meat, for Light sake…although, the hounds did enjoy their legs,” Varian clarified, making Val gag into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I would rather have starved,” she said, shivering at the mere thought of ingesting such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“What did it taste like, Father?” Anduin asked, making Val heave once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, don’t answer that…” she lamented.</p><p> </p><p>All she heard was a dark chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just bland in all aspects really. It felt like fuzzy, overcooked chicken, and smelled like an armpit that hadn’t been washed in a while,” Varian explained. Val could feel spittle collecting in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we <em>please</em> stop talking about bleedin’ spiders?! Otherwise I may have to go and stick my head down the privvy,” she pleaded, feeling her skin crawl despite nothing being there.</p><p> </p><p>“How in the hells did you manage to face the Nerubians, woman?” Varian teased, taking another bite of his snack. Val’s nose wrinkled.</p><p> </p><p>“With great difficulty, I can assure you. I think I just swung my hammer and hoped for the fucking best,” she admitted, letting Anduin hold her hands and float in lazy circles with her.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have those here, do we?” the boy asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, son. They’re native to Northrend, and there they will stay,” Varian assured him, pouring two goblets of juice.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and get this down your gullet, lad,” he instructed, and without even so much as a mutter of protest, Anduin obeyed, telling them both that he’d been putting it off on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“This has been really fun,” he told them, flopping down next to Varian and stretching his legs out.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re glad you think so,” Varian replied, ruffling his wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be a good boy for your Grammy while we’re gone, won’t you?” he asked with a grin, fully expecting Anduin’s enthusiastic nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I will! She said I can stay up an extra half an hour so I can play with Harley and Thomas. But I have to earn it,” he explained, but both Varian and Val had already been informed of the arrangement and given it their approval, so they weren’t surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll only be a messenger away if you need us, darling. Or, you know, if you just want to tell us how you’re doing,” Val said with no subtlety whatsoever. But in all honesty, she hadn’t really been attempting it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Mum,” Anduin said, missing the frown on his father’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Val completely ignored it, ducking just under the surface to cool herself down. She came back up, slicking her hair back and giving Anduin a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to tell us how the festival goes,” she said, making Anduin sit straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I forgot that was coming up!” he exclaimed, taking a strawberry from the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they celebrate it in Samarkand?” he questioned, looking up at Varian and getting a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“They do, but only very recently. It was probably around the time that they joined the Alliance that it really took off,” he informed the boy, taking his knife and dipping it in the pickle again.</p><p> </p><p>“According to Adil, it’s completely different to how we do it,” Val said, reaching for the floating dog toy that bobbed past her. She shook it, letting the rubber ball inside catch Alice’s attention and entice the dog back to the water to cool down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt it. I shouldn’t think that jousting and beer are exactly common over there, Sweetheart,” Varian said, biting into the other half of his pie.</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t going away, Father, would you have been in the joust again this year?” Anduin asked, debating between a cheese or a jam sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Jousting is a king’s sport, son, and it gets the blood pumping to break lances whenever given the opportunity,” Varian explained, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s a little brutal…” Anduin mused, choosing the jam one and taking a generous bite.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it is. But it’s all in good fun,” Varian assured him, ruffling his son’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to tell me who wins this year, alright?” Val snorted, throwing the toy and closing her eyes as Alice fiercely paddled after it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because this’ll be the first year in ages when it’s someone <em>not</em> called ‘Varian Wrynn’,” she teased, squealing when a pie crust was lobbed towards her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha bloody ha. Joke’s on you, woman, I can get a portal back so I can compete,” Varian retorted, trying not to laugh at his wife’s dirty look.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to the Light, if you do, you’ll be the first king to come back from his honeymoon a divorced man,” she warned, taking the toy from Alice when she proudly brought it back. A little giggle caught Varian’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“That told you, Father,” Anduin quipped, finding it hard not to laugh harder at his father’s look of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did it? Did it really, son?” Varian said, getting up and brushing his hands off.</p><p> </p><p>“Father….what- <em>mum!”</em> Anduin yelped as the king scooped him up and started bounding towards the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, he’s just eaten!” Val scolded, but it didn’t stop him from dropping the prince into the lake with no grace whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine, woman, stop worrying,” he said, waving a hand and diving under himself.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin came up a few seconds later with a short sputter and a face full of sodden blonde hair. Varian appeared behind him and wiped his son’s face with a palm, chuckling at how excited Anduin was.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum! I touched the bottom! As in, the <em>bottom</em> bottom!” Anduin trilled, bouncing up and down as if he were walking on air.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Not even fazed,” Varian said smugly, barely flinching at the punch Val landed to his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid bastard,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Come lad, let’s see If you can do it again!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Arrival in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Your Majesties! Welcome to Bonan!”</p><p> </p><p>Nizaar’s loud greeting felt as warm as the sun beating down onto the dock, and was eagerly returned by the King and Queen of Stormwind as they alighted from the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Varian clapped arms with the elder monarch, anxious not to coat him in the same stickiness that he had fallen victim to. Val held no such qualms, and embraced Mekare heartily, kissing both of her cheeks as if she were visiting a sister, and not a  fellow queen.</p><p> </p><p>“We thank you for having us, Malik. It’s an honour to be welcomed to such a beautiful kingdom,” Varian said, and Nizaar waved a hand of dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>“The honour is all mine, King Varian. I am certain that you’ll enjoy your stay here,” Nizaar said confidently, clicking his fingers above his head and gesturing to two of the soldiers with him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have your things taken straight to the villa; including the horses we spoke of,” he continued, and Val’s eyebrow cocked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Horses? But we didn’t bring our horses…” she pointed out, but a grumbling Varian squeezed her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“A wedding gift, apparently,” he told her in as hushed a voice as he could manage, receiving a noise of affirmation from their host.</p><p> </p><p>“Two of our finest steeds, bred by our personal stable-hands. They’ll serve you well both in Samarkand, and Stormwind,” Mekare said, and as if on cue, Val begun to shift uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t accept such gifts, not after the villa itself…” she started, but Varian knew that it was useless to argue- for he’d tried it himself and gotten nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. They are yours, and that is the end of it,” Nizaar said conclusively. Mekare took Val’s arm, winding it around her own and giving her a smooth smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough talk; it’s time that you see Bonan,” she suggested, and Val could feel the excitement bubbling in her stomach as if she were a child all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Nizaar agreed, and the quartet fell into step with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Your naval fleet is beyond impressive,” Varian remarked, putting his hands behind his back and observing the many ships lining the port.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re mostly trade ships. But most can be quickly converted, should the need arise,” Nizaar informed him, glancing down at them himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of trade?” Val asked, already seeing goods being loaded on and off the various vessels.</p><p> </p><p>“Now peacetime has come, our most prosperous export is our honey. The Darnassians in particular have an affinity for it,” Mekare told her, and Varian couldn’t help his chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I rather think that it’s our son who’s single-handedly keeping the industry afloat,” he jested, and Val couldn’t disagree with the train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“His favourite breakfast is a plate of honey with a bit of toast somewhere underneath,” she added, and both Nizaar’s and Mekare’s laughs harmonized perfectly with each other.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the gates that separated the port from the main city, and already, Val was mesmerised by the sheer difference in architecture. In Stormwind, everything was washed a clean white, only broken by the occasional splash of blue.</p><p> </p><p>But here, nearly every wall was tinged a reddish-orange, matching the sands that hugged the outskirts of the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain roughness to the buildings, one of age and use, and Val hadn’t seen such a thing since before the Second War, when Stormwind had showed the same wrinkles.</p><p> </p><p>“Impressed already?” Varian whispered teasingly, coming to her other side as the four of them waited patiently for the gates to be opened. She felt another layer of heat cross her cheeks, and she knew that it was nothing to do with the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“I might be…” she muttered, begrudgingly accepting the kiss he planted upon her temple.</p><p> </p><p> “Well, if I’d known that a gate would put such awe on your face, I would’ve simply taken you to Lakeshire,” he mused with a smug grin on his face. When she didn’t dignify him with a response, he simply took it as a sign to carry on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m wondering whether I should cover your eyes before we go in,” he said, finally getting a jab to his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hells up, you git,” she hissed, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Any further jibes from him were cut off by a loud, metallic squeak, and the gates swung open, revealing a market that quite frankly made Stormwind’s look quite sparse in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>While she wasn’t exactly sure if that was a compliment or not, Val could still feel excitement beginning to bubble within her stomach again as she took Varian’s hand.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>It smells like a perfumery and an abattoir exploded at the same time,” he muttered, and Val’s eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s brilliant, isn’t it!” she squealed, swinging his arm back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be where Cillian gets my oils from,” she mused, already spying a stall covered in glass bottles of various shapes and sizes.</p><p> </p><p>“And those garish shirts of his, by the looks of it,” Varian said with a snicker, and while she felt awful for mocking someone’s hard earned wares, Val could see entirely where he was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>There were multiple marquees bordered with large rolls of material that were dyed every colour possible, and some bore patterns that were enough to make Val’s eyes go a little bit funny the more she looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your subtle way of telling me that I shouldn’t get you one?” she said, leaning against his arm so she could let a group of people pass.</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow I don’t think that they would suit me, Sweetheart,” Varian replied, rather glad of the guards that had stayed behind with them, for the crowds working their way through the labyrinthine marketplace were uncomfortably dense.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we kept it just for my birthday?” Val asked with a grin, and an exasperated chuckle was her answer.</p><p> </p><p>They found Nizaar standing by a stall covered in multicoloured fruits, all stacked high enough to make Val wonder if they would topple with a single touch. The King was instructing the stallholder as the stout, balding man cut a red, round fruit into segments.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had pomegranates before, haven’t you?” Nizaar asked without even looking at them. Val nodded, watching the large knife that was separating the snack.</p><p> </p><p>“They grow them down in Stranglethorn Vale,” she told him, happily taking the wedge he handed her.</p><p> </p><p>“These have only just been picked, and are better than <em>anything</em> you’ll find in Stranglethorn,” Nizaar said cockily, giving Varian his and nodding his head in a toast. Val could feel the juice covering her mouth as she bit down, but she didn’t care once the juicy seeds begun to burst upon her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned in contentment, putting the skin on the same platter that held the rest of the fruit. Figuring that she was already grubby from seafaring and sweat, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, glad to see Varian do the exact same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“That was bloody divine,” Varian admitted, cocking a brow. “How the hells do you grow something like this in a desert clime?”</p><p> </p><p>Nizaar’s smile turned into a wry grin, and somehow, Varian knew what he was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything mages <em>don’t</em> use magic for?” he asked, and thankfully Nizaar laughed, meaning that he hadn’t taken offence to the younger king’s disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“We use magic as much as the gnomes use their machines, yet <em>they</em> never hear how lazy they are,” he mused, tasting one of the dates sitting in a nearby barrel.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t start Varian off about the bloody gnomes…” Val warned weakly, taking a second on from him and shaving off the barest nibble.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t overly keen on the tartness of the dried fruit, but while she could put on a brave face, Varian’s grimace made her wonder if he was about to spit the thing onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“How often is the market this busy?” Val asked, taking her husband’s hand again as the three of them moved on.</p><p> </p><p>“Every day, more or less. It’s very much the lifeblood of the city, so it’s rare to see it closed,” Nizaar informed her, and Varian couldn’t conceal his snort of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fantastic. That means that we too, will be here everyday,” he teased, kissing Val’s knuckles when she narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mekare comes down frequently, so you may yet be spared the torment, Varian,” Nizaar told him with a grin. The queen in question was by a jewellery stall, inspecting a collar style necklace dripping in gold and jewels.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably fake,” Varian muttered as Val stopped to look at another, one with a large sapphire sitting in the middle and golden falcon wings either side.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t <em>look </em>fake,” she retorted, and Varian tapped the stone with the flat of his fingernail, frowning at dull noise that came from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at it, Val, it’s more scratched up than I am. None of the sapphires I’ve ever seen look that rough,” he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still pretty though,” Val said defiantly, and Varian kissed her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“It may be pretty, but he’s charging up the arse for something that’s not worth half a silver. I’d rather we find a respectable jewellers and pay a bit more, if you want something that badly,” he whispered, eyeing the stallholder as the stout man stared back, clearly aware of the King’s disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that I wanted it,” Val replied, wrinkling her nose in annoyance.“Why do you always assume that I want something whenever I call it ‘pretty’?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian shrugged, stifling a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Because half the time it’s true, Sweetheart,” he retorted, kissing her cheek this time in way of placation. “But to your credit, it is mainly cakes that catch your eye, so I end up tempted as well…” he added, managing to dodge the elbow that was aiming for his ribs this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Seen something you like?” Mekare’s smooth voice almost floated on the breeze as she glided over, clocking the necklace and running a fingertip over the gemstone.</p><p> </p><p>She said something in Samarkandan to the stallholder, who waved a hand in Varian’s direction and raised his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve pissed him off,” Val hissed, and Varian’s eyebrow cocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. He’s a con merchant, and I don’t need to speak the same tongue to tell him so. If he wants to start, I’ll bloody well-”</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are, my dear,” Mekare interjected, taking the necklace from the stand and fastening it around Val’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Thank you, but we only brought a few purses with us…” Val objected, moving to take it off.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! No charge, High Queen,” the stall owner frantically shouted, confusing Val even more.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say to him?” Varian asked Mekare, who was a little too calm for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>“I simply told him who you were. You’ll have to forgive the ignorance of some people here, Your Majesty- most don’t know your face,” she explained, letting Val’s hair down and fixing it so it framed the necklace just as she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“She also explained what will happen, should you be disrespected again,” Nizaar added, joining them after being cornered by a citizen of his. Val’s face dropped, and even Varian’s eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want people threatened over a trinket! I’m more than happy to pay, it’s no bother!” Val insisted, but Nizaar put a hand up to stop her as she once again reached for her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“That is not necessary. Come, there is much more to see,” he said definitively, and without another word, he and his wife ejected themselves from the situation with a sweeping stride. Val looked up at Varian, who’d gone rather quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Did that really just happen?” she asked, and his brows knitted together.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not in Stormwind anymore, Val. You’ll do well to remember that,” he said cryptically, putting a hand upon the small of her back and gently pushing her forward.</p><p> </p><p>She dug her heels in, opening her purse and fishing a few silver coins out. As she passed the stallholder, who she noticed had stepped well back, she silently placed them on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Varian made sure they were clear out of sight of the stall before bending down to kiss her cheek with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl,” he praised, with his voice sitting barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Nizaar had tried his best to convince Varian to use the carriage waiting for them at the western gate. But after standing there for near on ten minutes with nothing to show for it, he had admitted defeat and let them go to the villa on foot.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Val had been all for the idea- a walk in the sun with her husband sounded wonderful. What she <em>hadn’t </em>banked on was their temporary home being situated on the top of a slowly steeping hill, and now all she wanted to do was throttle the smug-looking king.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you make me go on a surprise hike when I’m supposed to be fucking relaxing!” she puffed, angered even further by Varian’s loud laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come now, woman, where’s your spirit? We’ve walked alot further than this before!” he said, unscrewing the cap of their waterskin and passing it over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That was when I was ten years younger, and two stone lighter, you prick,” she grumbled, bending over and pouring the ice cold water over her head. She straightened, raking her fingers through her hair to stop any drips.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we’re here now, so no harm done,” Varian said in a bad attempt at placation, and Val begrudgingly took the hand he held out for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, I better get a back-rub for this,” Val grumbled, wrinkling her nose as he bent and kissed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“That and more, I promise. But we have to at least get through the front door first, love,” he whispered, making her cheeks go even redder and all thoughts of killing him ebb away.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard,” she muttered in a half hearted attempt to stay angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>The horses Nizaar had spoken about were waiting for them just outside the outer wall, and Val had to admit that despite her earlier qualms about the gifts, she found herself rather intrigued by the creatures.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello gorgeous! Oh, aren’t you beautiful?” she cooed, going over to the smaller of the two and running her hands through it’s thick, jet black mane.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, someone might tell Freya,” Varian warned with a grin, but Val just rolled her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the love of my life, and she knows that- but I am allowed to see other horses once in a while,” Val joked, stroking the mare’s muzzle. Varian patted the neck of the taller horse (he assumed that meant it was his) and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I sincerely hope that you don’t have that mindset about humans as well,” he said, earning a jab in the side from her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even dignifying that with an answer,” she scolded, tilting her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Nizaar say whether he’d named them?” she asked, and Varian merely shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall him doing so. Do you have an idea for one then?” he replied, and by the look on her face, the answer was a resounding ‘no’.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I’ll think of one before we leave,” she mused, getting one last light scratch in before pulling herself away from the beast.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Your Majesties,” greeted a plated guard standing by the villa’s gates. Varian inclined his head to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your name, soldier?” he asked, and the younger man stood straighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Saleem, Your Majesty. I’m honoured to keep you and the Queen safe during your time here,” he answered, and Varian actually looked impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your common is impeccable,” he noted, and a sharp nod was his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“We are required to learn it, Majesty. Since the Alliance was formed,” he explained, still looking forward instead of at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that will certainly make things easier. Carry on,” Varian instructed, earning a crisp salute in return. Saleem barked an order at the soldiers patrolling the ramparts, and they got to work releasing the crude mechanism that was keeping the large, iron gates closed.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were open, he gave them a stiff bow, and pointed the tip of his spear towards the now clear entranceway.</p><p> </p><p>“Majesties.”</p><p> </p><p>Val somehow knew from the guard’s demeanour that any gratitude would be brushed off, but that didn’t stop her from giving him a cheery ‘thank you!’ before she took the arm Varian was holding out a few paces ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I wasn’t exactly expecting us to be inconspicuous while we’re here…but don’t you think a massive wall and thirteen guards is a bit much?” Val asked as they fell into step with one another.</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary, it’s <em>because</em> we’re so inconspicuous that we have that many in the first place,” he said, fishing in his pocket for the key that he’d been given earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re away from the city?” she asked, watching his face twist into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“For a number of reasons, really. Being this far away from immediate reinforcements <em>is</em> one of them, I’ll grant you that,” Varian said, sliding it into the lock and pressing the catch down with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t we have that same problem with the lake?” said a puzzled Val, and Varian shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gone to great lengths to hide the lakehouse’s location. Wards, bribes to the builders…here, we’re on the top a hill with none of those things in place. Do you see why I might be a bit more paranoid?” he asked, putting an elbow on the stone by the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I do- maybe I just haven’t been away from Stormwind enough to think about these things,” she mused, and Varian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to think about these things, love, that’s what <em>I’m</em> here for,” he said, finally pushing on the door and letting it swing open. “You just enjoy the fruits of your unyielding patience.”</p><p> </p><p>Val could feel her smile stiffening her cheeks, and quite frankly, she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“I will if you do the same thing,” she proposed, and Varian bent to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good deal,” he said softly, inclining his head towards the villa. “Go on- I fear that I’ll start burning alive if I stay out here any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Val didn’t need telling twice. She slipped underneath his arm and felt a pleasant chill hit her face as she crossed the threshold. She found the culprit soon enough; all throughout the villa were hanging bowls filled with the same frost crystals that they used at home.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels lovely in here,” she called out to Varian, soon realising that he was right behind her and not still outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose magic has its uses after all,” he begrudgingly muttered, running a hand down his sweat sheened face and wiping it on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He took in everything he passed on his way to the chaise on the other side of the room, and Val could see his brow furrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known that asking Nizaar for ‘simple’ would be a waste of my breath,” Varian said, picking up a bronze statuette of a vicious looking cobra from the credenza.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair to him, I think he just has a different idea of what ‘simple’ means,” said an unusually diplomatic Val, who was inspecting the tiles around the fireplace and trying to determine what the etchings on each of them were.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you like it, Sweetheart, I can live with it,” Varian said rather sincerely, and Val straightened with the same smile on her face as when she’d first come in.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it. All these little touches are quite fascinating really- I almost wish there were labels on everything,” she gushed, making Varian laugh as he slumped down onto the thick cushions covering a thin, pine frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could finally bring your dreams of being in the Explorer’s League to fruition and do it yourself,” he suggested, pulling his boots off and stretching his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh trust you to remember that,” Val grumbled, opening the cabinets dotted around the small kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I remember; it was bloody adorable,” Varian countered, and Val straightened, looking quite disgruntled.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the man who used to destroy every ‘dig site’ I made! Aye, conveniently forgot that bit, didn’t you!” she raged, and Varian was rather glad that his back was to her, for is she could see how his face was going cherry red from held in laughter, she’d only get angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“I was but a child, just as you were, love,” he managed to gather enough composure to say.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a little shit, pure and simple,” Val grumbled, ducking down once again. Varian was beginning to feel both the voyage and the walk catch up with him now he was sitting down, and before he could stop them, his eyelids were beginning to droop.</p><p> </p><p>They soon snapped open again at the loud, piercing squeal that came from behind him. The noise was so out of nowhere that he nearly jumped from his seat, and he could feel something click as he spun his top half around to glare at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you honestly trying to give me a damn heart attack, woman?!” he exclaimed, angered further by the abysmal attempt she was making at masking her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, love. But look what I found!” she said excitedly, holding up a jet black kettle with a long, thin spout.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what made you screech like a damn banshee? Light blind me, I could strangle you sometimes,” Varian moaned as he turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that means you don’t want a coffee?” Val asked rather cheekily, putting the kettle down behind her so she could work out the water pump.</p><p> </p><p>“...Well now you’ve said it, I do,” he grumbled, absent-mindedly scratching his forearm and finding a bug bite there already. Val lit the coals sitting within a tabletop furnace and put the kettle carefully on the grate above them.</p><p> </p><p>She figured that it was safe to leave it, and after a glance over at Varian, who was nearly asleep already, she padded up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>There were only two doors on the entire top floor; one for the washroom, and one that led out onto the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the space was taken up by a large bed, framed by curtains coloured the same red as the walls outside. There were no furs here; the covers were woven from a smooth silk that made Val’s fingertips tingle as they swept along them.</p><p> </p><p>She honestly wanted to do nothing but get in it and never come out. While the seas had been calm, a long ship journey was always a toll on those who weren’t used to it, and unfortunately, Val fell into that category.</p><p> </p><p>The hot, thick air didn’t help her cause to stay awake, and before she knew it, she was emptying her pockets onto the table and flopping back onto the sheets. The arm that she’d flung over her eyes blocked her vision, but she knew Varian had come up the stairs from the heavy ‘thunk’ of his footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“And you tease me for falling asleep,” he said, sitting by her legs and lifting them one by one so he could take her boots off for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asleep, icebrain,” Val mumbled, moving her arm away.</p><p> </p><p>“Comfy?” Varian asked with a smirk, apparently seeing how much she was sinking into the bed-covers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. It’s like a cloud,” she said, and after putting her leg down, Varian took a corner of the top sheet in-between a thumb and forefinger.</p><p> </p><p>“Frostweave, mixed with cotton and Darnassian silk,” he summarised, making her sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“How in the hells do you know that?” she questioned, and he gave her quite the smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we have the exact same at home, Sweetheart,” he told her, laughing heartily at her look of utter confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you bloody sure?” she asked rather stupidly, turning onto her stomach and closely inspecting the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! We’ve had them for years, Val,” he confirmed, finding her astonishment highly amusing.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you,” she declared, rolling onto her back once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine; just ask Wyll once we get home,” Varian advised, spying her cigarillo case on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“How many of those did you bring?” he asked, and Val craned her head up to see what he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“I packed a whole box, so you can have as many as you like,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell Anduin,” Varian said with a smirk, making her laugh as he stood and snatched the case up.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to write to him later on- tell him that we’ve arrived in one piece,” Val reminded him, sitting herself up and undoing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully there’s a postmaster we can use in the city. If not, I’ll have Nizaar’s courier take it when we go to the palace later,” Varian agreed, waiting for her to catch up with him. There was a rush of warm air as he opened the balcony door, and it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the sudden glare of the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Once it settled, a smug Varian heard the gasp of awe that he’d been waiting for since they’d arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell…” Val murmured as she forgot all about smoking and instead darted to the balcony wall. Her hands curled around rough stone and she stretched onto her toes until she felt them protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know about this?” she asked Varian, who was casually lighting his cigarillo.</p><p> </p><p>“Know about what, love?” he questioned, perfectly feigning ignorance. Val waved a hand towards the glittering turquoise sea below them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This. </em>It’s like something that’s been plucked straight from the books- Varian, you can see it for miles!” She babbled happily, barely feeling his grip upon the back of her shirt as she leant forward. Her eyes dropped, and her smile wavered just for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alot different to Stormwind,” she said, fearing that he’d take it as an insult to their homeland, when it was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the whole point of bringing you here, Val. We <em>needed</em> different,” Varian told her soothingly, and she let him pull her backwards until she was underneath his arm. His kiss lingered upon the crown of her head as he held her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy?” he asked, glad to see a smile on her face when she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy. Really, <em>really</em> happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Midsummer Fire Festival Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Two days later, and a relentless sun beat down upon the city of Bonan as it celebrated the Midsummer Fire Festival.</p><p> </p><p>Colourful garlands were draped upon nearly every surface, and the scent of their flowers battled against that of the mountains of food being cooked by the stallholders lining every alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>Performing magi stood on street corners, shooting flames in the shape of every animal imaginable into the air, astounding those who’d stopped to look.</p><p>The winding streets were packed tighter than a tin of sardines- if he had a silver for every time he’d been jostled in the past ten minutes, Varian would have enough to buy a new toy for each of the children living in Stormwind’s orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>Val was on the other side of the bustling merrymakers, waiting patiently for their lunch to be cooked at a nearby marquee.</p><p> </p><p>Varian, however, was growing rather <em>impatient</em>; not only was he ravenously hungry, but the shady spot he’d chosen to wait in happened to be right by the main square, where an army of drummers were filling the air with their loud, harsh beats.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the right side of his skull begin to throb because of it, and he knew damn well that it meant his hearing was about to go.</p><p> </p><p>He’d brought no sort of painkiller with him, and he had no desire to hear Val’s chides over the fact, so he made a conscious decision there and then to simply grin and bear it.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Majesty- take, please!” trilled a scrawny, scarf clad woman as she passed, shoving a square of parchment into Varian’s palm. He would’ve given it straight back, but she flitted off as quickly as she’d come.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned the contents of the flyer, and with a huff, screwed it up between both hands and shoved it into his pocket to join the countless others he’d received today.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Tell me my future’. Bah. I know what my future holds, you daft wench,” he muttered, stepping back so a mangy looking hound could trot past him, no doubt looking for scraps from the food stalls.</p><p> </p><p>Reminded of his own desire for sustainance, he looked back to his wife, and felt a cold slither of dread when he realised that she wasn’t by the marquee anymore.</p><p> </p><p>A quick scope of the area brought no satisfaction to his rapidly fraying nerves, and he couldn’t see hide nor hair of her in amongst the surge of bodies in fron-</p><p> </p><p>“Varian! <em>Varian!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>An angered yell snapped him to his senses, and he turned his gaze downwards to find Val standing right next to him with two stuffed pocket breads in her hands, and a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Of all the places you could’ve waited for me, you pick the spot just in front of the massive band,” she said exasperatedly, handing his over to him. “I swear, you do this just to fucking annoy me sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come off it, woman. If I’d gone anywhere else, I would’ve gotten an earful for not telling you,” Varian retorted, gladly taking it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to get an earful of anything if you carry on the way you are. Lineker has told you a million times to either wear an aid, or avoid obscenely loud situations. You refuse to do the former, and you’re absolutely crap at the latter!” Val moaned, annoyed even further by the snort that left his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Val, we’re at a <em>festival</em>. I can’t exactly go over there and tell them to pipe down, can I?” he said, glad to see a whisper of a smile tug at the corners of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, that’d be pretty damn hilarious,” she admitted, sharing his chuckle despite her annoyance at his stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of much better ways to make you laugh, Sweetheart, without completely embarrassing myself,” Varian told her, nudging his head to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, we’ll eat these on the way.” Val didn’t have to be told twice, and there was a comfortable silence as they both fell into step with one another.</p><p> </p><p>Varian knew it was uncouth, but the rumbling ache in his stomach demanded that he do nothing but take as big a bite as possible- something he sorely regretted when he realised that it wasn’t just lamb that was nestled within the chewy bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Light damn it,” he grumbled, catching the stray shred of lettuce that was dangling from his sauce covered chin. Val found a second between her giggles to dig around in the string bag hanging from her shoulder, and she passed a red-faced Varian what was probably her only handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>“I think your beard caught most of it,” she unhelpfully told him. Varian passed his food over to her so he could probably scrub the spray of long whiskers covering his bottom jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“All I can smell is garlic,” he grumbled, making sure that none had fallen onto his white tunic.</p><p> </p><p>“If <em>someone</em> hadn’t made poor location choices, I could’ve asked them whether they wanted anything else. I assumed that you’d be against anything too hot after the other night, so garlic was the only other option that I thought you’d like,” Val said, making his grimace deepen.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re honestly never going to let me forget that, are you?” he moaned, watching how she took her next bite simply to see where he went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance. Not many kings take the challenge of a chilli eating contest and end up crying after <em>one,” </em>Val teased, hearing his huff.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t <em>crying</em>! My eyes were watering because that bastard tricked me and gave me one that was hotter than the fucking sun!” he ranted, swapping the balled up handkerchief for his kebab.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Varian, sure. And I’m the goddess of purity,” she said, swivelling on her heel to see what a sudden cheer was all about and finding a stream of bright fire shooting into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like that bloke had one too,” she commented, causing Varian to crane his head and realise what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ha bloody ha,” he said, taking a smaller bite this time and managing to keep it all in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’re not spraying it everywhere…what do you think?” she asked expectantly. Varian held a finger up to tell her to wait while he swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody delicious,” he admitted, fully expecting the smug grin working its way onto Val’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’ll probably be having a few more before return to Stormwind?” she teased, hearing a loud snort even over the din around them.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind having a husband with a pot belly and garlic breath, then I don’t see why not,” Varian retorted, making her laugh in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Jokes on you, they’re my biggest turn ons,” she quipped, readying herself to get the handkerchief back out once he started sputtering between bites.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, woman…” he muttered, wiping the corners of his mouth with a finger and thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you love me really,” she said, leaning against his arm and batting her eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I do, and Light help me for it,” Varian sighed, feeling a sharp jab just underneath his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>A bell sounded above them, making Varian’s brows draw down as he dug in his pocket for his watch. He pressed the top, revealing the face and making his own twist into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get a move on, otherwise we’re going to be late,” he said, showing her the time when she pulled his arm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. I knew that bastard was taking too long…sorry,” she said, but Varian merely waved a hand after putting his watch back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologise- it’s better I go with a full belly and a good mood, than have the opposite and ruin the experience,” Varian reassured, trying to ignore the tremors that each ring of the bell was sending through his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you wish we could just teleport sometimes?” Val asked, somehow expecting the shake of Varian’s head as he took another bite.</p><p> </p><p> “I enjoy our walks too much. Even now- we may be late, but I’m getting precious time with my wife, so it doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t get that if I were to simply pop in and out of wherever I needed to be,” he reasoned, earning a warm smile from Val as she slid in front of him to save room.</p><p> </p><p>“That was surprisingly profound of you,” she said, hearing his amused huff. “It might be a side effect of the beer. But my point still stands,” Varian replied, taking out the two slices of cucumber from his bread and passing them over to her.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never eaten it in all the years she’d known him, so she wasn’t at all surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart- can I say something less profound, and blame it too on the beer?” Varian asked, and Val felt her brow crease.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve made me a little bit nervous by simply asking a such a thing- but go on,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your arse looks <em>amazing.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Varian Wrynn!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>“And that is when Ratesh took his mighty blade and <em>slew</em> the dragon, stealing the fire from its very heart!”</p><p> </p><p>Varian had to laugh at the enthusiasm from young Trystane as he swung a clearly wooden sword at his brothers and sisters, who were all covered with painted costumes resembling different sections of a large, golden wyrm.</p><p> </p><p>The pageant was halfway over, and despite his initial grumbles at attending, he had to admit that seeing the children clearly enjoying themselves had made it worth the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a clicking sound from his right, and found Val taking yet another picture for her ever growing collection.</p><p> </p><p>The gnomish pictograph she was using had been loaned from Gelbin himself, so they could test the prototype to see if it was worth manufacturing. And from the small pile of parchment squares sitting in her bag, it was working rather well.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost wish we had one of those when Anduin was little,” he whispered, leaning into his wife so she could hear him. Val’s grin somehow widened as she waited for it to print.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d have needed to clear out a whole wing in the Keep to house them all, so maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t,” she said, shaking the picture once it came out and handing over for him to inspect.</p><p> </p><p>“He hurled the fire into the sky, and it broke into a million pieces- making the sun and stars!”</p><p> </p><p>There was blinding flash as Trystane threw a small pouch above his head, and his father, whom Varian was seated next to, flicked his wrist, setting it aflame with an almighty bang that made several people in the crowd jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Anduin would’ve loved this version,” Val said, lightly nudging her husband to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Varian chuckled as they clapped along with the rest of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he would’ve- there’s dragons in it,” he pointed out, looking down at her. “These myths all seem to be right up his alley. Maybe later on we can find an anthology for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely. I’m sure I saw a bookshop on the way here,” Val agreed eagerly, taking a drink from the tray that appeared between them. It disappeared as soon as Varian lifted his, and the two of them clinked rims once again.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think of our festival so far, King Varian?” Nizaar piped up as the children left the stage to prepare for the next act. Varian carefully put his goblet by his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent beyond measure, Malik. Your people certainly know how to show their enthusiasm for life,” he said brightly, putting a smile on the older monarch’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear such praise, and thank you humbly for it,” he said, making Mekare snort from her seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“There is <em>nothing</em> humble about you, my love,” she said, and it was only when Nizaar started laughing that Varian and Val thought it safe to join in.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just saying that Anduin would love this story,” Val said, and Nizaar didn’t look at all surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It is an old Samarkandan tale- far pre-dating the festival itself. Although…it’s authenticity does hold alot to be desired,” Nizaar admitted, bringing his wine to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s the case with everything that’s considered ‘ancient history’, Malik. I’m certain that some of Stormwind’s traditions started from conjecture,” Varian replied, glad to see Nizaar slowly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they did. <em>But</em>, they give us an excuse to drink and be merry, which is enough for me to believe every single one!” he declared, and Varian heartily toasted the sentiment with a loud guffaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Valerica, after the pageant, I intend on visiting the temple. Would you care to accompany me?” Mekare asked, leaning forward so she could speak around their husbands. Varian could see excitement gleaming in his wife’s eye at the very thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely!” she chirped, looking up at Varian. “You’ll be alright without me for a bit, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that I’ll find ample amusement while you’re gone, love. Don’t worry yourself,” he assured her with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have already found it for you, my friend,” Nizaar interjected as he finished his wine. “You have not yet seen Bonan’s arena, have you?” he asked, and Val could almost see Varian’s ears prick.</p><p> </p><p>“I have not- but I’m eager to do so,” Varian told him, waving away the fruit platter that was offered to both he and Val. Nizaar’s smile couldn’t be wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. There’s a tournament taking place this afternoon, so while our wives are attending temple, <em>we</em> shall watch Bonan’s best fighters,” he declared, and Varian looked completely on board with the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the stakes involved?” he asked, leaning an elbow on the the arm of his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Whomever is victorious will have the privilege to light the bonfire to close the festival, nothing more. There is rarely bloodshed on days like this,” Nizaar explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I look forward to it- it’s been a while since I’ve watched any sort of combative sport,” Varian said, drumming his fingers on the gold underneath them.</p><p> </p><p>"If I recall, the last time was when Tirion held the games up in Northrend.” Nizaar huffed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a farce if I ever saw one,” he stated, scratching at his whiskered cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It was, but I could see the intentions behind it,” Varian replied, but his wife didn’t exactly look convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the man who went on a two hour rant when he received the invitation,” she pointed out, hearing Nizaar chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“In fairness, I think we all did,” The Samarkandan King said, taking a grape from the stalk.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not surprised at all when we heard that you’d be returning after a mere few hours,” Mekare added, and Val made a noise of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never forget what Anduin said when you portalled in during dinner,” she said, and Varian answered with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Father! You can’t just appear out of nowhere, that’s very rude!’” he recollected in a high pitch impression of his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Always nice to have a warm welcome home, eh?” Nizaar chuckled, and Varian found himself laughing back.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he was more concerned about whether I was about to pinch his meal, if I’m perfectly honest,” Varian admitted, much to their amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, even after that debacle, here we are, at peace with the Horde,” Nizaar said, and Varian cautiously nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“A peace that I remain wary of, I cannot deny that. But so far, the Warchief has honoured most of his promises,” he informed him, suddenly wanting another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s returned Hillsbrad Foothills?” the elder king asked, clearly interested in only the terms that benefited the Alliance. Varian couldn’t blame him, for he was the same.</p><p> </p><p>“He has. I’ve already sent a troop north to clear out whatever dregs are left. I’m hoping some of those who occupy Westfall’s shelters may have a home up there soon,” Varian said, gladly taking Val’s hand when she groped for his.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods willing, may it come to pass,” Nizaar said, kissing two fingers and briefly lifting them to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Has there been any trouble from the southern kingdoms?” Varian asked, and to his relief, Nizaar shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not thus far. Abasi has rather shot himself in the foot by siding with the Horde- for the treaty now means that he cannot attack us, as he has tried to numerous times before,” he explained, and Val furrowed her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“So no one’s tried to cross the border?” she asked, regretting it immediately when Nizaar’s face turned stony.</p><p> </p><p>“A few have, but they were dealt with swiftly enough,” he said, and Val didn’t need to ask for any further elaboration. Thankfully, the conversation was ended not by them, but by the children that were beginning to file back onto stage.</p><p> </p><p>Varian squeezed his wife’s hand and smiled warmly down at her, and whatever apprehension had been creeping onto her face melted away with the simple, but effective gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- you’ll enjoy this. It’s one of my personal favourites,” Nizaar said brightly, shedding whatever tension he held and raising a hand to let the performance begin.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Val was nearly asleep by the time she and Mekare arrived back at Bonan. While she’d enjoyed visiting the temple immensely, and had come out of it far more informed about Samarkand’s expansive faith, it hadn’t made the journey to and from the holy house any less <em>boring</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She found carriage journeys tedious at the best of times. But with nothing but sprawling sand as the backdrop, and no Anduin there to distract her with a million rounds of ‘I spy’, Val’s boredom had quickly turned into exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her eyelids begin to droop of their own accord, and quite frankly, she had no real desire to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like another cushion, my dear? Or perhaps a blanket?” Mekare gently teased, and Val felt her cheeks begin to burn. She sat up straighter, realising that it didn’t look good for the High Queen to be slumped against a window like a sack of potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no…Apologies, it must be the heat making me groggy,” she half-lied, gladly taking the fan that Mekare passed over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I would offer to help you by magical means, but alas, this will have to do,” she said rather bitterly, reminding Val once again that while her husband was one of the powerful magi in Samarkand, Mekare held no arcane ability at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it all the same,” Val insisted, feeling the peacock feathers brush her face as she gently waved them back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I should think our husbands are finding plenty of ways to keep themselves satisfactorily cool,” Mekare pointed out, losing the bitter tone and replacing it with a rather humourous one. It worked, for Val let out a weak chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m absolutely dreading what state Varian will be in when we get there,” she admitted, feeling the corners of her mouth crack with her smile. “He doesn’t normally drink too much at Stormwindian festivals, because, you know, he’s the host- so Light knows how much he’s let his hair down during that bloody tournament.”</p><p> </p><p>Mekare didn’t snort, as Val would, but a small noise of amusement left her painted lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Since he’s with Nizaar….I’d prepare myself,” she said rather honestly, and it only made Val laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need some help lugging his backside back to the villa then,” she retorted, and Mekare couldn’t help her look of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually going to accept the offer of a carriage?” she questioned with a mildly smug grin, but Val shook her head, confusing her further.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Light no- just give me a wheelbarrow and dump him inside it. He’ll soon learn his lesson when I hit a rock on the road,” she suggested, hearing more of that tinkling laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so<em> wicked</em>, Valerica,” she purred, fixing the scarf that hung over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the worst thing I’ve ever been called,” Val retorted, and Mekare noticed that the fan slowed it’s pace at the same time that Val’s smile became a little more muted.</p><p> </p><p>“In all honesty, Malika…I’ll be over the moon if we get to the arena and find him having honest-to-Light fun. He bloody well deserves it,” she confessed, and Mekare’s eyes glittered with understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think to ask how you two were faring- from what I saw, there was no need to,” she gently prompted, and while Val’s half-hearted shrug wasn’t exactly reassuring, it was better than having her clam up completely.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re doing alot better. That’s the simple way to put it,” she said, scrunching her nose. “I think the last major argument we had was over that whole mess with the Stonemasons. Since then, it’s just been the normal squabbling that comes with being married.”</p><p> </p><p>Mekare smiled warmly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear. I’ll admit, Nizaar and I were worried about how things would turn out after…everything,” she said tactfully. Val couldn’t help but huff as she put the fan down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“So was I, in all honesty. Most couples find coping with losing children difficult, but when you have the responsibilities of a kingdom to contend with at the same time- it’s enough to make you just want to shut down,” she rambled, flushing a bright red as she realised who she was telling this all to.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies- of course, you know all about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mekare slowly nodded, and her brow wrinkled, betraying her usually stoic features.</p><p> </p><p>“I do- but I experienced my children’s lives, and that gave me strength. You didn’t have that luxury, which is why I felt abominable for my part in snatching that dream from you,” she said coolly, and Val automatically started to shake her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. Hells, it wasn’t even the goddess’ fault. It was just sheer bad luck,” she said, surprising even herself with how her voice didn’t even tremble. “And that’s what I told High Priestess Farrah when she started to apologise to me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did notice you speaking with her. That must’ve been a difficult thing to do,” she said, pleasantly surprised by how Val shook her head once again.</p><p> </p><p>“It was for all of two minutes. After that it was actually therapeutic,” she said, shifting in her seat. “But with that said…I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell Varian that I saw her.” Now Mekare’s eyebrow rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should it be such a secret?” she asked concernedly, and Val could completely understand why.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I need to tell you that losing Elliot knocked Varian for six,” she started, picking at a fingernail and taking Mekare’s silence as a cue to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he took losing the second baby even worse. It was different with Elliot- he was almost at term, it was like we already knew him, it gave us something tangible to mourn. With this one, we had nothing. No gender, no idea what they looked like- it was all too soon to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Still, Mekare didn’t speak, but Val could see on her face that she was listening intently to what the younger queen was saying, and Val appreciated that more than she would sympathetic words at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly think that he cried for that babe more than I did, which is bloody saying something. The worst part about it was the fact that he tried to do it when he thought I couldn’t see, but I did…every single time,” she continued, looking down at her lap and letting a deep sigh leave her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that some might see it as spitting on our children’s memory…but Varian and I came to Samarkand to forget. The whole idea of a honeymoon was a pretence, a façade to hide our true intentions of putting everything that’s happened -Arthas, the children, the Horde- behind us. Even if it’s only for a little while,” she confessed, quite surprised at just how long Mekare was willing to let her pour her heart out like this.</p><p> </p><p>“So if he were to find out that I’d spoken with the woman who started all of this- he’d wonder why. And that would eat at him like a parasite, and it would reopen wounds that have barely healed.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a long breath and managed to put a grin on her face as she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the short answer to your question,” she concluded, glad to see Mekare laugh with her despite the rather morbid subject.</p><p> </p><p>The Samarkandan queen took a minute to process what her companion had just told her, and eventually, she leant forward, and took Val’s hand in hers with a light squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not say a word,” she said plainly, and the relief flooded onto Val’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” was her quiet reply.</p><p> </p><p>Not five minutes later, they heard a muffled call from the carriage driver, and a felt a slight lurch underneath their feet, meaning that the horses were being commanded to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>“We must be at the gates,” Mekare mused, and since Val was facing backwards, she had no idea whether she was right or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see any other reason for slowing,” she said, earning a mere ‘hm’ of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the carriage came to a complete stop, and a burly guard with two long braids and a gruff look to his bearded face appeared at the window. Mekare pulled the curtain back and nodded in acknowledgement at his salute.</p><p> </p><p>He started speaking to her in quick-fire Samarkandan, and the only word that Val managed to catch in the entire tirade was ‘Varian’.</p><p> </p><p>While she wasn’t worried by the mention of her husband’s name, it <em>did</em> make her rather curious.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” she asked casually, and Mekare held a hand up, silencing a man twice her size with one swift movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of concern. Our husbands have sent word that the games have overrun, that’s all,” she explained, putting her hands in her lap. “Thus, we have a choice; we can either go back to the palace and await them there. Or, we can journey to the arena and join them for the championship match.”</p><p> </p><p>Val sat up a little bit straighter, and all Mekare could do was gently laugh at the eagerness in her action.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that you’re more inclined towards the latter?” she questioned, and all Val nodded with a somewhat embarrassed grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen a proper gladiatorial match before,” she said, playing with the cape of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“But more importantly…I’ll be the best mum in <em>all</em> of Azeroth if I can get some pictures of it for Anduin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Midsummer Fire Festival Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Varian Wrynn and all recognisable characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. Valerica Glenmore and characters not from Warcraft or it's associated games cannot be sold or used without express permission from the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon their arrival at the arena, Val and Mekare were escorted to the royal box, which sat in the uppermost levels of the colossal structure. When they reached the lavish drapery that acted as an entranceway, Mekare stopped Val in her tracks and put a finger to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, just for a moment,” she whispered, and Val followed her instructions with bated breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Damn well strike him down you bastard! For Light’s sake-my wife hits harder than you do!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Val nearly choked on her own spit at Varian’s loud, and frankly absurd, bellow. Mekare’s hand was covering her mouth, but the wrinkles either side gave away that she was beginning to giggle just as much as the younger queen was.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” Val muttered, and Mekare merely inclined her head towards the purple silk next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we find out?” she suggested, and Val could barely stifle her titters as she nodded. She thanked the guard that held the curtain aloft, and folded her arms as she stood behind the two oblivious kings.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian Wrynn, I swear, I can’t leave you for five bloody minutes,” she loudly chided, and her husband started in surprise. He ejected himself from his seat like a child that had been caught with their hand in the biscuit tin, but there was a lopsided grin on his face as he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart!” he jovially greeted, throwing his arms around her and nearly lifting her from the ground with his tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just talking about you!” he proudly informed her, and Val was trying so hard not to break into a fit of laughter that her stomach was actually beginning to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Varian, I heard you. In fact, I think all of Bonan heard you,” she said, stepping back so she could get a good look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you’re enjoying yourself?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was, until I realised that those idiots down there can’t fight worth a fig,” he complained, taking her hand and practically dragging her to the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“See that one there? If I’d had a drink for every time his backside hit that sand, I would be <em>dead</em> by now,” he huffed in annoyance. Val patted his arm in a parody of sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should get down there and show him how it’s done, eh?” she said, giving Nizaar a quick wave so he didn’t think that she was completely ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! If only. No, no, I’d just show them up, love, it wouldn’t be fair,” Varian insisted, bending to plant a sloppy kiss upon her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was temple? They didn’t try and make you join a cult, did they?” he questioned, and already, she could hear the ends of his sentences beginning to slur.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Varian. If anything it was quite the enlightening experience,” Val told him, trying to choose her words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“That means that it was mind-numbingly boring,” Varian retorted, badly misconstruing her words, but making Val laugh regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the opposite, actually. It wasn’t like the cathedral- it was alot less formal,” she explained, finally slipping her arm from his grasp and leaning on the balcony’s edge. “You should’ve seen the courtyard- I said to Mekare that Anduin would’ve had a bloody field day, had he been there,” she continued, hearing a huff of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like <em>all</em> we’ve said on this trip is something akin to ‘Anduin would love this’,” he teased, earning a half-hearted jab to the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re his parents, it was rather inevitable that we’d revolve conversations around him…especially when he’s absent from them,” Val said defensively, and Varian gave her an affectionate bump with his hunched shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m having you on, Sweetheart. I miss the little monkey as much as you do,” he told her, narrowing his eyes as the fighter he’d pointed out earlier missed what was by all accounts, an easy hit.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to the Light, if this jackass doesn’t get his act together, I’m going to throw my boot at his head,” he grumbled, and even without an extensive knowledge of gladiatorial combat, Val could see what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised he’s made it this far, to be frank,” she replied, clocking why exactly he was so vexed by the performance.</p><p> </p><p>“How much have you put on him?” she asked with a serious, strong tone, and Varian guiltily drummed the stone underneath his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Not alot…just a few gold. It’s nothing for you to worry about,” he rambled, quite surprised by the light kiss she placed upon his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Just for today, I don’t care,” Val declared, making Varian chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now I’m thinking that maybe <em>I</em> should go to temple, because I clearly just witnessed a miracle,” he said, chortling heartily at her look of exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>Though that chortle turned to a roar of triumph as the large, broad shouldered Samarkandan managed to take out his opponent’s legs with the long staff he held in both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it! Now keep him there!” he bellowed, completely missing his wife’s confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“So how do we know when the match is won?” she asked dumbly, catching his attention and making one of his arms outstretch towards the two combatants.</p><p> </p><p>“When someone manages to pin their opponent to the ground for a count of ten. That’s the fairest way to do it in these kinds of matches- were it a proper fight, it would be whomever was still standing by the end of it,” he explained, turning away so that he could take two goblets from a tray being held by a nearby servant.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that it’s a really <em>slow</em> count of ten, considering this whole thing’s overrun by an hour?” Val questioned, and Varian’s lips twisted into a brief grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes…apologies for that. There was somewhat of an incident halfway through, and we had to stop the proceedings for a while,” he told her, making her eyebrow raise.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of ‘incident’?” she cautiously asked, taking one of the drinks from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Friendlies like this have a strict rule against magic use. A few rounds back, someone got a bit antsy and sent a rogue fireball screaming into the crowd,” he said, leaving Val agog at how nonchalant he was about the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Was anyone hurt?” she squeaked, and to her relief, Varian shook his head. “Not enough to cause mass panic. The mage in question swore blind that he didn’t mean to do it, but safe to say, he was quickly disqualified,” he told her, clinking rims with her.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as that’s all that happened to him,” Val muttered, but Varian waved a hand of dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that he’ll just get a slap on the wrist and a ban from future matches- just as anyone in Stormwind would,” he said diplomatically, letting the chilled wine cool his parched throat.</p><p> </p><p>“So what exactly <em>did</em> you do at the temple? You were there long enough, you can’t have just seen a courtyard,” he continued, and while his abrasive tone would’ve offended other people, Val knew it was merely a symptom of the alcohol muddling his wits.   </p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously I didn’t take part in the prayers, but I did get a full tour, and special access to the library,” Val told him, watching bubbles appear at his cheeks as he laughed into his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Light- you didn’t bring half of it back, did you? I don’t think we have enough trunks for that many souvenirs,” he teased, and Val gave him quite the skeptical look.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless I stashed it all in my undergarments, I think I would’ve been rumbled before even reaching the front door,” she retorted, and little bubbles appeared at the corners of Varian’s mouth as he laughed into his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a fair point,” he replied, thoughtfully wiping his mouth of wine droplets. “Actually, that would’ve been especially difficult, considering that I know for a <em>fact</em> that you’re not wear-”</p><p> </p><p>How a woman of Val’s stature managed to stretch tall enough to clamp a hand over Varian’s mouth, he would never know, but somehow, she managed it.</p><p> </p><p>“The world doesn’t need to know my dressing habits, Varian Wrynn!” she hissed, taking her palm away only when she was certain that he wasn’t about to finish his proclamation.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, Sweetheart, you’re absolutely right, and I profusely apologise,” Varian agreed, making Val’s suspicions rise as he bent close enough to her ear that she could smell the sweet tang of the wine coating his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“But on the balance- itis <em>quite </em>the burden, being the only one to know that underneath that dress is nothing but my gorgeous wife,” he whispered, watching Val’s cheeks turn a bright, angry red. She had to swallow a few times to get her throat working, and a shaking finger pointed at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You pack that in right now, you arsehole…” she stammered, but it only egged him on further.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance,” he declared, pecking her cheek with a smug grin. “It’s not a crime for a man to profess his attraction to his lady, Val.” Val’s eyes narrowed and she folded her arms to stop herself from swatting him.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you actually managing to be so eloquent, yet utterly perverse at the same time?” she demanded, not knowing whether to be annoyed or impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my talents, Sweetheart, just as you have yours,” Varian snorted, winding his arm around Val’s waist and stroking the curve of her hip with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“You insufferable son of a bitch,” Val muttered, curling both hands over the railing of the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Think of it as payback for all the times <em>you’ve</em> mercilessly teased me,” Varian said in a badly hushed tone, and all Val could do was press her palms harder onto the stone, and pray that the sharp pain would overpower the ache that was building up in the pit of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, her saviour came in the form of another pin, and to Varian’s growing delight, it was <em>his</em> fighter that was practically sitting on top of his opponent.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare let him get up, you knave, or I’ll have your bollocks for paperweights!” Varian growled, leaning further over the balcony with every number that the skinny referee bellowed to the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian, calm down, for Light’s sake,” Val scolded, noticing the looks that his rant had drawn from the servants dotted about the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me to calm down when I’ve had to endure fourteen pins already, woman,” he spat, knowing full well that he’d apologise for it later on.</p><p> </p><p>Not a second later, he roared in triumph and threw both fists into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes! </em>Thank the fucking Light!” he cried, heartily clapping along with the rest of the crowd as the winner was declared by the referee raising his hand.</p><p> </p><p> “Well then, it seems that I must eat humble pie,” Nizaar said smoothly as he came to stand with the younger monarch. Varian shook his head, and clasped the arm that the Samarkandan king held out.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a good, tight, match, Malik. It could’ve easily gone either way,” he replied, letting go and putting his arm back around Val’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevertheless, a bet is a bet,” Nizaar rebutted, clicking his fingers and taking the purse that a young girl brought to him. “Take your gold- and choke on it,” he joked, sharing a guffaw with Varian as he accepted his winnings.</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt my son will enjoy whatever his mum persuades me to get him with this,” Varian teased, grinning down at his wife as she half-heartedly swatted his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling- the winner’s declaration,” Mekare quietly reminded her husband, who gave Varian an apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me,” he said, and Varian inclined his head in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“By all means. But if it’s all the same to you, Malik- we’re going to take the opportunity to slip away,” Varian replied, and Mekare in particular looked rather put out.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not be joining us for the bonfire?” she asked, and Val shook her head, glad that Varian was apparently on the same page as her.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw the state of me in the carriage, sister- if I stay out any longer, I think Varian will find me asleep in a corner of the tavern,” she explained, and thankfully, the Nevrakis’ seemed to accept their decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we bid you farewell, and thank you for attending,” Mekare said, kissing both of Val’s cheeks. “We hope that you can return to Stormwind and say that you enjoyed our version of the festival.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s smile stretched the scar that lay across his nose, causing the skin to turn a faded pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured, your hospitality will receive due praise from us, Malika,” he said sincerely, and Nizaar bent in a slight bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Then until we meet once more, King Varian. Queen Valerica. <em>T</em><em>abat laylatukum</em><em>*.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Val had barely stepped through the villa’s front door before she found herself unceremoniously pinned against it.</p><p> </p><p>She’d had a sneaking suspicion as to why Varian had been so adamant to call it a day on the festival, but it didn’t stop a surprised yelp escaping her throat as Varian held her by the hips and all but buried his face into the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worse than a fecking teenager…” she scolded, branding herself quite the hypocrite by holding on to the back of his head and wrapping a leg around his like it was the last thing she’d ever do.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me to stop whenever you like,” Varian mumbled, walking his fingers up that same leg and pushing her skirts up to her thigh.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Piss off- you’ve been teasing me all day. This is the least I deserve,” she retorted, feeling the heat of his huff upon her bare shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’ve </em>been teasing <em>you? </em>Light alive woman, you do come out with some crap,” he protested, catching her in a kiss that was purely meant to stem any further argument from her. It worked for a good while, and he began to feel her relaxing against him the longer they stood there.</p><p> </p><p>Her scrabbling fingers begun to undo the buttons on Varian’s tunic, and a frustrated growl when she couldn’t do it was the thing that finally separated them.</p><p> </p><p>The force Varian put behind his own attempt threatened to rip them off altogether, but eventually, Val could open the collar enough to pepper his throat in small, light kisses.</p><p> </p><p>She’d learnt years ago that despite his size, Varian thrived on gentle affection. So she wasn’t at all surprised at the low, raspy breaths that came through his gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we not do this at a door?” Val asked, running her palms along his broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thinking…my back…” she trailed off, and thankfully, he looked as if he understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit- I didn’t even think about that. Apologies, love,” he said sincerely, glancing behind him. “Upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Val replied, fully expecting how he scooped her up with little to no effort. There was still the occasional nuzzle and nip on their way up to the bedchamber, but Val could appreciate that most of his concentration was on making sure they didn’t end up with broken necks.</p><p> </p><p>He only set her down so that he could hastily tug his tunic over his head, and while he took care of that, Val sat at the edge of the bed and undid her dress. The adrenaline pumping through her caused her fingers to fumble over the rounded, bronze buckle sitting upon her shoulder, but eventually she was able to pull the long, burnt orange cape through it and let the garment pool around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>The heat that had clung to her skin all day released as if she’d just taken the lid from a steaming pot, and small goosebumps appeared on both her arms as the cool, synthetic air from the crystal braziers hit them.</p><p> </p><p>“Light damn it,” Varian grumbled, and Val’s closed eyes opened to find him standing in front of the mirror that hung upon the adjacent wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Burnt?” she asked, already noticing the angry red patches blemishing both of his shoulders and the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. I knew it was coming, but that never makes it less annoying,” he moaned, turning back to her and finding his breath catch as he finally clocked that she’d undressed as much as he had.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll…I’ll sort it out later, I’m sure,” he stammered, and her brows knitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I can put some ointment on it now, if you want,” she offered, but he shook his head, and lowered himself onto one knee in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it can wait,” he insisted, planting both palms either side of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You little minx…” he muttered. Val’s rose in amusement, and she leant back as he leant forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, The Queen of Stormwind, not wearing a brassiere. Don’t tell anyone at home, I think they’d die of shock.” she said, holding on to his shoulder as Varian found the perfect angle to latch onto her. A very muffled ‘I won’t say a word’ was her answer, but she wasn’t really listening at that point.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the scar that adorned his top lip snag on the puckered skin around her nipple as his mouth moved over the nub, and a sharp gasp was the only noise she could make when he finally clamped down and acted as if he were a man who’d trawled the desert being offered that first drink of water.</p><p> </p><p>The warm pull that sat in the pit of Val’s stomach grew with every suckle, and it became necessary for her to squeeze her thighs together as tightly as she could in a feeble attempt to alleviate it.</p><p> </p><p>Her every breath had turned into a jagged, heavy pant of contentment, and Varian could begin to feel her nails piercing his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Although it only made the sting of the sunburn worse, he didn’t stop her- it meant that she was enjoying his efforts, and that was enough to make the growing pain worth it.</p><p> </p><p>His teeth grazed her as he pulled away, and she helpfully lifted her backside as his fingers curled over the puddle of dress still sitting at her hips and shimmied them down her legs.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a moment to crawl into the middle of the bed and arrange the pillows as he knew she liked to do, and he ran his hungered gaze over her bare form all the while it took to unlace his trousers and push them to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He was already erect, which wasn’t a surprise to Val, considering how ‘open’ he’d been with his flirtations all day, and his swollen head brushed the inside of her thigh as he positioned himself above her.</p><p> </p><p>“The window’s definitely closed, isn’t it?” she asked, making him chuckle at the throwback to their younger days, where the possibility of someone simply walking in on them was alot higher.</p><p> </p><p>“I sincerely hope it is,” he answered, lifting her hip so that he could plant his lips against her sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>The low growl that tinted his voice made the ache between Val’s legs all the worse, and of course, Varian noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Temptress,” he said huskily, using two powerful fingers to stroke her entrance. It made Val almost fold in on herself; her stomach contracted, her legs bent, and her torso lifted from the bed. Her lips parted, but the only noise coming out of them was a long, shuddering gasp, and her fingers scrunched the sheets underneath them as her hands balled into fists.</p><p> </p><p>Her arousal was made obvious with how easily Varian was able to slip the digits inside her, and his thumb stayed behind so that it could press down on the small bundle of nerves sitting atop her slickened sex.</p><p> </p><p>One of Val’s fists pounded against the mattress as she tried to contain herself, but eventually, Varian’s expertise in how to bring her over the edge simply became too much, and she tumbled from the cliff and began to ride the first wave of an intense climax.</p><p> </p><p>Varian tensed his wrist to stop her from unconsciously ejecting him, and it soon found itself clamped between her thighs as she went completely rigid.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over, she slumped backwards, with shaking limbs lying akimbo on the bed before him. It was difficult to catch her breath, but somehow she did it, and with a quivering hand, she reached down and disengaged Varian from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough. I can’t handle-” she stopped to take a deeper breath, “-not today.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian completely understood her moderate haste- despite the fact that this trip was de facto their ‘honeymoon’, they hadn’t actually made love to one another yet.</p><p> </p><p>It meant that things were bubbling to the point of nearly overflowing. Varian could almost feel his heart slamming itself against his chest, and the furious pump of his own blood was ringing in his ears as he held Val’s hips and turned her over.</p><p> </p><p>His weathered palms ran themselves down the curves of her posterior, and with a shiver, Val brought her knees up to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>It opened her up for him, and after curling one hand around his shaft to keep himself steady, Varian traced her folds with the tip, which was dribbling with clear, thick arousal. Val’s toes begun to curl and her sex almost began to pulse around him as Varian finally claimed her with a long, satisfied groan.</p><p> </p><p>He stooped over her and linked their fingers together, which kept them both steady. His thrusts were slow, calculated, and Val knew he was simply testing the waters to see how much he himself could take.</p><p> </p><p>Light, she felt so <em>full</em>. It was always that way with Varian; he was ‘big’ in every sense of the word, no matter how much he would suggest otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>With every movement of his hips, each one of Val’s walls were rubbed against, making every nerve jump to life, and Val <em>loved </em>it.</p><p> </p><p>Her breaths turned into sharp, delirious moans, and her pelvis bumped against his as they simply enjoyed the sensation of being so perfectly connected.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s throaty, harsh grunts warmed Val’s ear, and his fingers tightened their grip to the point where Val was sure that hers would be numb for a long while afterwards. But she simply didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that she was pinned underneath the man that she had loved for so many years only made her more excited, and Varian could feel it in the sudden rush of warmth that came from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Light above, woman,” he whispered, nipping her earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>Val wasn’t listening; she was too deep into what they were doing to be able to hear a word of what he’d said. She awkwardly wound an arm back so that it encircled his head, and before Varian could even ask what she was doing, she grabbed at a good fistful of his loose hair.</p><p> </p><p>The initial pain made him snarl in annoyance, but once she had a hold of the brown locks, she relented her grip to one that instead, drove Varian to plunge himself harder into her.</p><p> </p><p>His incredible discipline gave him the chance to lift one of his hands and make better use of it. It cupped her breast with a strange delicacy, and his thumb ran over her nipple swiftly enough to make her buck out of sheer surprise.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed at her hard enough to leave a handprint once he let go, but his harsh touch only matched the ferocity of his frantic thrusting and made Val almost trill with ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>The heavy heat that had built up so much in the pit of her stomach had almost refilled, and she could feel herself beginning to tighten again, when out of nowhere, Varian gave a guttural roar through his gritted teeth and held himself in place as his efforts not to finish so quickly were thoroughly thwarted.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel him emptying himself, and every pump that filled her made a small whine escape her dry, tight throat. Their legs slackened, and Varian managed somehow not to crush her as his body finally made itself relax.</p><p> </p><p>The entire villa was silent for a few moments as the two of them caught their breath and tried to unmuddle their fogged minds.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Varian carefully pulled himself away and slumped next to her in a heap, with his chest still heaving and sheened with fresh sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“I better be able to walk tomorrow, Varian,” Val half-joked, pushing her damp hair from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be such a bad thing if you couldn’t,” Varian retorted, giving her a small, warm smile. “It means I get you all to myself.” Val brought her legs up as the first few dribbles of his seed started to trickle onto her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I never did thank you for planning all of this,” she said sheepishly, not surprised by his nonchalant shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to. You’re my wife, you deserve everything I have the power to give you,” he replied, but the effect of his sweet words was rather lost as a loud belch burst from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it- Apologies, beer and kebabs are apparently not a good mix,” he grumbled, but still, Val leant over and kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I got what you meant,” she assured him, happily accepting the embrace that he held his arms open for.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, the aftermath of their love making would be a rushed affair, with time constraints dictating everything. But for today, they were both content to simply lie there and enjoy the peace that they’d been so desperately craving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*goodnight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>